Love in the Air
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: Kurt is a flight attendant for American Airlines. On December 23rd he is assigned, along with his friend Santana, to flight 208F. The pilots, Blaine Anderson and Jeff Sterling. What happens when the flight lands but they are stranded in Chicago?
1. Chapter 1

**Love in the Air**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, Starbucks or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 1:**

December 23rd 2018

"Thank god for coffee!" Kurt said clutching to the Starbucks cup perched in his hand like it was his lifeline as he walked through the Seattle Tacoma International Airport. His messenger bag draped across his side and his Luis Vuitton suitcase dragging behind him as Santana, his friend and fellow flight attendant walked next to him.

"God Hummel, at least you got to sleep for a couple of hours." Santana and Kurt had worked a red-eye flight from New York to Seattle where they then had a four hour break before their final flight would leave for Chicago. The two flight attendants weaved through the holiday passengers in the crowded terminal towards gate C11 where the flight would depart in an hour.

"You could have slept" Kurt pointed out, taking another long sip from his grande non-fat mocha. "What did you do for four hours? Screw another pilot?" he grumbled under his breath.

Santana looked over at him and winked. Kurt rolled his eyes, "Really Santana?"

"Note to self, sleep deprived Hummel is a jerk. Besides you're just jealous because you're not getting any." Santana replied bluntly as she dodged an old lady that smelled like beef stew.

An awkward silence fell between the two before Santana realized why Kurt didn't reply with a bitchy comeback. "Oh I'm sorry sweet cheeks," she said, placing her hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt averted his eyes though he knew the gesture was meant to show sympathy, well at least for Santana is was. "I didn't mean to bring up Josh. I know how-"

"It's fine Santana, let's just not talk about it" Kurt said quickly and took another sip of his coffee. "Who are we flying with?"

It was obvious that the question was an attempt to change the topic but Santana knew better than to return to the previous one. Josh was not someone that Kurt wanted to talk about right now, or ever. "Our pilots are named Blaine Anderson and Jeff Sterling, familiar?"

Kurt thought for a second, dodging between more people including a couple dressed in matching Hawaiian print shirts that made Kurt internally cringe. "No, I don't recognize them, where are they based?"

"LA" Santana said wistfully, imaging what it would be like to live in sunny California instead New York, especially at this time of year when the great NYC was covered in a cold, cold blanket of snow.

Kurt ran through a list of different pilots that he and Santana had flown with but no one matched those names.

"Well at least we know the other attendants." Santana said with a spring in her step, they had just passed gate C8.

"Who?" Kurt asked when Santana didn't continue talking. She merely pointed towards the two people dressed in American Airlines uniforms in front of gate C11.

"Hey gramps, carrot-top." Santana shouted in greeting as she and Kurt made their way to the counter where the other attendants were standing.

"Hey Satan" The petite redhead said, "Hi Kurt."

"Hi Lucy." Kurt showed his badge to workers at the counter before going over to the ramp that lead down to the plane.

Santana said hello to Lucy before starting a conversation with Phil, an older, slightly chubby man that was like a grandpa to Kurt and Santana, hint the name she had for him.

Kurt chatted with Lucy as they made their way towards the plane. It had been a few weeks since they had worked together, both Lucy and Phil had relocated to Dallas, Texas so Kurt and Santana didn't get to see them as often as they used to.

"Kurt have you seen the pilots?" Lucy asked eagerly as they waited by the open door to the airplane for Phil and Santana who were walking at a much slower pace. Kurt raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "No I haven't, why?"

Lucy giggled, "They are so cute! I think one of them is married though, he has a ring on that certain finger, but damn are they are some eye candy." She blushed at the end of her small rant and had a glazed over look on her face. Kurt laughed.

"Good to know Lucy, but don't get too distracted by the pilots, we actually have a job to do." Kurt threw his coffee cup into the garbage and placed his luggage in the small cupboard before straightening his jacket. As much as Kurt despised the uniform it was part of the job.

"Kurt, we are in the front, carrot-top and gramps want the back." Santana declared once she and Phil reached the door. Lucy rolled and her eyes and walked through the aisles to the back of the plane, Phil patted Kurt on the shoulder before following.

"Ready to be in Chicago?" Kurt leaned against one of the plane walls waiting for Santana to put her stuff away. He check his watch, the passengers would be boarding in 20 minutes and the pilots would be arriving at anytime.

"I'm indifferent. On one hand it will be nice to take a break, even if it is only for three days. But on the other I have to spend that break with you, Frankenteen and Man-Hands" Santana pretended to cringe at the thought.

"You didn't have to accept my offer to stay with my family in Lima."

"Yeah I know, but it's better than being alone for the holidays." Santana shut the compartment door, but not before she applied another coat of lipstick and ensured her makeup was prefect.

"Love you too Santana." She merely raised an eyebrow in response. "You want to check the seats or should I?" She asked, leaning across from Kurt.

Kurt sighed, "I'll do it." He pushed off the side of the plane and began to wander down the rows, checking that the seat tables were in their correct position and no one had left anything in the seats. Kurt made it to the end of the plane before turning around. He kept his head down on the way back inspecting the seats. It was only when he was a couple of rows from the front that he realized Santana was talking to someone.

Kurt looked up to see her talking to two men, dressed in the standard black suits with gold stripes on the sleeves, a white shirt, black tie and small pair of wings pinned to the black material. Kurt secretly thanked who ever designed the uniforms because damn, did they fit those men well. Although it wasn't the way the uniforms clung to the well-toned bodies of the two young pilots that caught Kurt's attention and rooted him to the floor; it was a pair of hazel eyes, belonging to the shorter of the two, which were staring right at him. After a few seconds Kurt averted his gaze. He took a breath willed his body to move forward so he was standing by Santana.

"Hello" Mr. Hazel eyes, extended his hand, Kurt took it and trying desperately to ignore that shock of electricity that he felt when the calloused hand touched his own. The man was gorgeous; he had tanned skin and lips that made Kurt wonder how they would feel against his own. Though his hair was plastered to his head with an excessive amount of gel Kurt could tell the locks underneath were curly and he had a sudden desire to run his hands through it.

Kurt's thought were quickly cut off when he spoke not two seconds later, "I'm Blaine, this is Jeff" he motioned towards the other pilot next to him. The blonde looked over and extended his hand which Kurt shook, though the electric shock was gone. Kurt noticed he had a wedding ring on, and Lucy's previous comments came to mind. This time he had to agree with her, the pilots were very attractive, though it was Blaine, Mr. Damn-Twinkling-Hazel-Eyes that seemed to hold Kurt's attention.

He cleared his throat before introducing himself, "I'm Kurt, and I see you've meet Santana."

"Ah yes" the blonde, Jeff, Kurt reminded himself, chuckled though he looked slightly uncomfortable and Kurt could only imagine what Santana had said or done before he got there.

An awkward silence fell between the four and Kurt kept glancing at Blaine, only to blush when Blaine's rich hazel eyes met his own.

Santana was the one to break the silence nudging Kurt who quickly looked at her, "I'm assuming you have some fancy plane stuff to take care of and Kurt and I need to get ready cause the passengers are going to board in like, a minute."

"Of course" Blaine shot Kurt a smile that made his knees go weak. "Just a head's up, there is a storm headed to Chicago so this might be a turbulent flight."

Kurt just nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. Blaine and Jeff exchanged nods with Santana before going into the cabin and closing the door.

Kurt kept his gaze on the floor until Santana snapped her fingers in his face. "Yes Santana?" He asked slightly annoyed and cursing his voice for rising. Kurt saw the smirk on her face and braced himself, knowing all too well what it meant.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you liked what you saw." She said nonchalantly, flashing him a huge smile.

Kurt blushed, and once again cursed his pale skin, "I have no idea what you're talking about" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh but here's the dealio Kurt, I think you do. In fact, I think you've got it bad, bad for one pilot named Blaine."

**Thoughts? Worth continuing? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and altered this story! Hugs for all! I will definitely be continuing. I love this story and the idea of Flight Attendant Kurt and Pilot Blaine : ) Plane is still on the ground, but we do get a little more insight into Kurt's mind and some hints about this Josh guy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 2:**

Still December 23rd 2018

"_Oh but here's the dealio Kurt, I think you do. In fact, I think you've got it bad, bad for one pilot named Blaine."_

A million thoughts passed through Kurt's mind once Santana said that. There was no denying that Blaine was very attractive, but did Kurt really have it, 'bad' for him? Yes, it had been five months since the incident with he-who-must-not-be-named, but Kurt still felt hesitation. Of course, he didn't even know if Blaine was gay, but at the moment it was less about the person and more about Kurt's heart. Could he really hand it over and trust someone again? Especially after what had happened?

Kurt stayed silent in an attempt to avoid Santana's glare that he could feel on his face.

"Oh, so now you're just going to be quiet Hummel? Come on Blaine the pilot is hot, smoking actually. I'd tap that." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Kurt finally looked up to glare at her before his eyes widened in shock.

"Kurt? I'm kidding, you can go for him-" Kurt quickly lunged forward and put his hand over Santana's mouth.

"God Santana shut up!" She stuck her tongue out to lick his hand and he instantly removed it in disgust.

"That was completely unnecessary." Kurt grumbled wiping his hand on his pants.

"Yeah well you got all up in my grill. Seriously what's got your panties in a bunch Hummel, what's with this super bitch mode today?"

Kurt ignored that last statement and grabbed her hand. "If you would have shut up when I told you to I could have explained." He said pulling her towards the middle of the plane.

Santana pulled her hand away from him, seriously confused to Kurt's actions. She stared at Kurt waiting for him to explain why he had to drag her halfway down the plane to talk.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked as she continued to narrow her eyes. As much as Santana liked to use her words against people she also knew when to shut up and let the silence do the talking.

Kurt sighed knowing she was expecting an answer. "They didn't close the door to the cabin."

Santana's confusion only grew. "What are you talking about?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, hating that he had to explain this further. "The door to the cabin was open when you decided to announce my infatuation, which I will not confirm or deny, to the whole plane." He crossed his arms in an attempt to show his discomfort, cheeks tinged with pink.

Santana just laughed, "I _know_ the door was open, sweet cheeks, that's why I said it. You needs a little push from Auntie Tana. Your welcome." She turned quickly and strode back to the front of the plane.

"God Santana can you please not meddle in this. Just leave it alone." Kurt begged as he followed behind her. He still had a lot of decisions to make for himself before he even considered the possibility of something between him and Blaine.

Santana didn't have a chance to reply because one of the other American Airlines employees stepped onto the plane, a girl around five years old standing by her side.

"Hello, this is Madeline." The older lady motioned towards the girl, "She is an unaccompanied minor."

Kurt ignored Santana who was motioning towards the open cabin door and making lewd gestures behind the lady's back. Kurt glared at her before knelling in front of Madeline. "Hi Madeline, my name is Kurt, and the pretty, but slightly obnoxious lady behind you is Santana."

Kurt laughed quietly in triumph when he heard Santana huff at his introduction of her. Madeline smiled up at him, clutching her stuffed pig tighter in her arms, slightly confused at the big word he had just used.

"Here is her boarding pass and information. Someone will be at the gate in Chicago to pick her up." The lady, Kurt didn't bother to ask her name, handed him a small packet of papers before releasing Madeline's hand and exiting the plane.

"Why don't we go find your seat, okay sweetie?" Kurt stood and held out his hand which Madeline took quickly, her little hand tightly gripping his own. He glanced at her boarding pass and led her to row seven.

"Here is your seat." Kurt pointed to the aisle seat. Kurt helped her take off her green ninja turtle backpack and slid it under the seat in front of her. Madeline sat down in her seat and squeezed her pig closer to her chest.

Kurt noticed that she seemed a little anxious, "Madeline have you ever flown before?" he asked softly, kneeling in the aisle next to her.

She shook her head, the two pigtails swishing across her face, "Mr. Kurt I'm scared." She looked up at Kurt and his heart ached when he saw the fear in her bright blue eyes.

"There isn't anything to be scared about. This airplane is very safe." Kurt said but it didn't seem to ease her fears anymore. "Madeline, can I ask what the name of your stuffed animal is?"

A small trace of fear left when Kurt diverted her attention. "His name is Mr. Piggles. He is scared like me."

"It's his first time on a plane too?" Madeline nodded glancing down at Mr. Piggles. Kurt looked back down the aisle where he saw Blaine moving around inside the cabin, the door now wide open. Kurt glanced at his watch, there were 6 minutes left until everyone else boarded, and made a quick decision.

"Madeline would you and Mr. Piggles feel better if you talked to one of the pilots?" Kurt smiled when her face light up. "Really Mr. Kurt?" she asked eyes wide in excitement.

"Really really. Come on." Madeline jumped out of her chair and took one of Kurt's hands; he led her back down the aisle, smiling when he heard Madeline talking to her toy. "It's okay Mr. Piggles; we're going to talk to the pilot so you won't be scared anymore."

Kurt paused in front of the door to the cabin, waving away Santana when she looked between him and Madeline and then the cabin.

"Excuse me?" Kurt knocked on the open door. Jeff was sitting in the co-pilot chair on the right scribbling something in a notebook. He glanced up but noticing it was Kurt turned back to his task and kicked Blaine in the shins. "Oww" Blaine said shooting Jeff a dirty look.

Jeff motioned with his eyes towards the door where Kurt was standing with Madeline. Blaine turned in the captain's chair to look towards the door and a huge grin spread across his face when he saw Kurt standing there, Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Hey Kurt, what can I do for you?"

Ask me out on a date, kiss me, confess your undying love for me. That train of thoughts managed to surprise Kurt, he hadn't thought about another man like that since, well five months ago. Thankfully the thoughts stopped there. "Madeline here is an unaccompanied minor. It's her first time flying."

"And Mr. Piggles" Madeline interjected showing Blaine the stuffed pig.

"And Mr. Piggles," Kurt continued, loving the way Blaine's eyes got all crinkly when he smiled. "They are both a little scared so I thought maybe talking to the pilot might help." Kurt trailed off, hoping he wasn't bothering Blaine.

Blaine smiled back and slightly nodded to Kurt, letting him know it was fine. "Well Madeline…and Mr. Piggles." Blaine said acknowledging the stuffed pig. "This airplane is very safe and I had to go to school for a long time and I practiced a lot to make sure I could fly it safely."

Madeline nodded, listening intently to what Blaine was saying. Kurt on the other hand, was much too distracted by the seemingly perfect man in front of him and the battle going on inside his head. As Blaine was telling Madeline all about the plane and flying, all Kurt could focus on was his perfect lips, or the way his hazel eyes seemed to sparkle then the light hit them just right and it down right scared him.

He wasn't supposed to be acting like a love sick teenager, especially when he didn't even know the man. But more importantly, especially not after having his heart broken and then pulverized and laid out for all to see. Right? Wasn't he supposed to be guarding his heart and not thinking of a potential man to give it to? One he was pretty sure wouldn't return the affection?

Kurt was removed from his thoughts when Madeline tugged on his hand. "Mr. Kurt?" he looked down at the little girl before glancing up at Blaine who was smirking at him. Kurt blushed knowing that Blaine had probably noticed when he zoned out and possibly heard his and Santana's conversation earlier. "Yes Madeline?"

"Mr. Piggles and I aren't scared anymore. Mr. Blaine made us not scared." The little girl said.

Kurt smiled, "Good, you ready to go back to your seat then?" Madeline nodded, before turning to look at Blaine who was leaning against the cabin doorjamb looking like a model with his uniform that fit him far too well. "Thank you Mr. Blaine."

"You're very welcome Madeline. I hope you and Mr. Piggles have a great flight."

Kurt mouthed a thank you to Blaine before taking Madeline's hand and leading her back to her seat. Kurt glanced behind them when he heard the cabin door close and lock, knowing it would be at least another 4 hours before he saw Blaine again.

* * *

><p>Little did Kurt know, but back in the cabin Jeff was giving Blaine a look as he returned to the captain's chair, a look much like the one Santana had given Kurt earlier. Blaine rolled his eyes, "Shut up Jeff."<p>

"I didn't say anything" The blonde replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Alright Madeline. You let me or any of the other flight attendants know if you need anything." Kurt said as Madeline climbed back into her seat.<p>

She nodded adjusting Mr. Piggles in her lap, "Thank you Mr. Kurt."

"You're welcome sweetie." Kurt replied before walking back towards the front of the plane where Santana was waiting for him.

"Wow Hummel that was dirty, dirty trick. I'm having a proud momma moment." Santana said placing her hand over her heart and wiping away a nonexistent tear.

"What are you talking about?" He asked running his hands over his pants, trying to remove the wrinkles that had formed from kneeling by Madeline.

"Using cute children to gain a few seconds of time with Mr. Dapper-Flyboy."

Kurt coughed and sputtered, "What did you just call him?"

Santana patted his back a little more roughly than necessary. "Don't worry; I have a lot more names for him" she paused before smiling, "Some more appropriate than others."

"First of all, you have a serious obsession with nicknames, and secondly she and Mr. Piggles were scared so I thought Blaine could talk to her. And it worked." Kurt smirked.

"Firstly, Mr. Piggles?" Santana scoffed, "Secondly you _love_ my names. And thirdly" She moved so her body was right in front of Kurt's, and pointed a finger in his face, "You shouldn't be talking about obsessions, Mr. use-a-child's-fear-as-an-opportunity-to-speak-with-the Lean-mean-Flying-Machine."

"Really? Lean-mean-flying-machine?" Kurt said laughing.

"Okay, I'll admit that wasn't one of my finest."

"Um hum" Kurt was still laughing, biting his bottom lip.

"Shut it Hummel." Santana whispered as the first passengers began boarding the plane. Kurt and Santana went into work mode, helping people find their seats and stow their carry-ons. Although the conversation was over, it was still a four and a half hour flight to Chicago, leaving Kurt with plenty time to think about a certain dapper pilot and what the hell was going on in his head.

**Next chapter the plane finally gets off the ground, and there is still a lot more to happen once they arrive in snowy Chicago, including more internal debates in Kurt's head. Who is this Josh guy, and why is Kurt so conflicted? Hmmmmm : )**

**My tumblr URL is reidbetweentheelines. Feel free to follow me. I love answering questions about my stories, and I'll post when I'm updating or working on a new chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Did you like Madeline and Mr. Piggles? What's up with Kurt and this Josh guy? Anyone else love Santana's nicknames for Blaine? : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Wow guys! You are all awesome, and amazing. I can't believe the love this story is getting, so thanks! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Grab your stuffed pigs or unicorns, some red vines and a fluffy blanket cause we're heading to Chicago! Yippee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 3:**

Still December 23rd 2018

Once all the passengers had taken their seats Kurt stood at the front of the plane with Santana by his side, they went through the safety protocol, repeating the same words as they had done many times. Kurt hated this part of his job and repeatedly had to remind himself that slamming his head into the wall probably wouldn't be a good idea, and he really didn't want a headache.

As Kurt was making his way through the aisle to check everyone's seat belts he heard Blaine's voice over the speaker system.

"Good afternoon everyone, this is your captain speaking." Kurt couldn't help but smile at his voice; even over the crappy speakers Blaine's voice sounded amazing, and the fact that Blaine was the captain only made him that more sexy in Kurt's mind.

"We are on schedule for departure to Chicago. Flight time is looking to be around 4 hours and 16 minutes, with our arrival at 5:37pm Chicago time. Once we reach the crusing altitude of 37,000 feet and my co-pilot and I deem it safe to do so, the seat belt sign will be turned off. We are expecting some turbulent weather as we approach the Chicago area so please keep your seatbelts fastened while seated. Have a great flight." A small click sounded and Blaine's voice was gone.

With a wistful sigh Kurt continued down the aisle, stopping to check on Madeline who was happily talking to Mr. Piggles. Kurt reached the front of the plane and waited with Santana for the next instructions.

"Flight attendants please secure the cabin and prepare for take-off." Blaine's voice rang out once again. Santana double checked the latch on the main door before joining Kurt in their pull-out seats next to the closed door of the cabin.

"Here we go again" She muttered under her breath. Kurt put an arm over her shoulder and held her to his chest as the engines started and the plane moved towards the runway.

"Remind me again why you choose this career if you hate the take-off so much." Kurt said jokingly.

Santana just sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as the plane turned and began to pick up speed. Kurt's thoughts wandered to the cabin where Blaine was. He imagined the look of concentration on his face as he maneuvered the plane. A few seconds later the plane was airborne and climbing up into the clouds, leaving Seattle behind.

Kurt glanced behind him, looking down the aisle, at the passengers. A few were looking out the window, others flipping through the Sky Mall magazine. Kurt could see Madeline looking out the window holding Mr. Piggles up so he could look too, her fear of flying had vanished.

"Hey Kurt" he looked down at Santana who was fidgeting with his name tag. He waited for her to continue knowing from the tone of her voice that she had something important to say. "I know you are still a little hurt, hell really hurt, after what Josh did to you."

Kurt rested his head on the seat, squeezing his eyes shut trying to ignore the flood of images that appeared whenever that name was mentioned. He felt Santana shift in his arms.

"Kurt" he opened his eyes, and Santana placed a hand on his cheek. His blue eyes met her warm brown ones, "Blaine's not Josh, Kurt. I don't want you to give up on something like love. I saw the way he acted around Madeline, and the way he acted around you. I know it's hard Kurt, but you deserve to be loved. Just give Blaine a chance."

A small smile spread across Kurt's face, though he could deny it all he wanted, Santana was speaking the truth. From the first seconds he laid eyes on Blaine he knew the hazel-eyed pilot was different. It wasn't something that Kurt could accurately explain. There was confidence but also humility, he gladly talked to Madeline but took his job seriously at the same time. Plus the curly haired pilot was super attractive.

Kurt took a breath before replying, "We don't even know if he is gay Santana."

The Latina sat up so she was on eyelevel with Kurt. "Oh he most definitely is. I hit on him first, didn't faze him one bit."

Kurt playfully slapped her arm, "You are, uh, can you not go an hour without flirting and hitting on a guy?"

Santana shrugged, "nope. But you still love me."

Kurt chuckled, and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I really do, and thank you Santana. I can't promise you anything but I'll try."

"So if he asked out you would say yes?" Her eyes were bright, eager for Kurt's answer.

Kurt paused for a second, wondering what he would say. Part of him was screaming to say yes, and then there was the other part that wanted to run away and avoid the situation all together. But if he was going to be honest, he would say yes.

"Kurt?" Santana asked, still waiting.

Kurt squeezed his eyes, "Maybe, I don't know. But definitely maybe." Santana smiled knowing that was Kurt's way of saying yes, now she just needed to figure out a way to ensure that the question was asked. Maybe she could talk to the blonde pilot, or maybe he was just as eager to see his friend happy as Santana was.

"Good, that's a step in the right direction." Santana stood and smoothed out her skirt and shirt before holding out a hand for Kurt. He took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

A chime rang out through the plane, signaling that they had reached cruising altitude.

"Come on Mr. Infatuation, we need to get these passengers some drinks." Santana laughed when Kurt rolled his eyes at her new nickname for him.

They made their way down the aisles distributing drinks to everyone, stopping to make small conversation with a few passengers. Kurt ended up talking to woman about Marc Jacob's new line after he complemented her shoes.

Kurt reminded Madeline to wait for him and stay in her seat when the plane landed.

By the time Kurt finished and returned to the front of the plane he was tired. He only had 4 hours of sleep in the past 48 hours and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a bed and close his eyes. Sadly, that wouldn't be happening for a while. As soon as he and Santana landed in Chicago they had an hour and a half before their flight to Columbus left. Thankfully they didn't have to work for that flight, and Burt would be at the airport to drive them back to Lima. A glance at his watch told Kurt he still had two and half hours left on this flight.

Santana plopped down next to Kurt, "I have a feeling it's going to get turbulent soon."

As if on cue the seatbelt light turned back on and Blaine's voice came over the speaker, "Hello everyone, it appears as though we are going to be encountering some turbulence ahead. Please remain in your seats with your seatbelt fastened."

Kurt looked at Santana and they both laughed at the coincidence. "Well Hummel you heard the Sexy-Pilot, we best get the trash before this ship starts rocking."

"Okay, okay" Kurt stood and grabbed a trash bag that Santana held out for him.

"Speaking of ships, I need to starting thinking of couple names for you two, let's see, Blurt. Eww no." Santana scrunched her noise in disgust, taking the empty cups and peanut packages from a passenger, "That sounds too much like Burt. There is Klaine." She paused for a seconds seriously considering the name, "Klaine, I ship it." She said smiling at Kurt.

"Aren't you jumping the gun there a bit?" Kurt laughed, though the idea of him having a couple name with Blaine left a warm feeling in his heart.

Santana turned around to look at Kurt, waiting until he was looking back her, "If anyone is going to be jumping anything it should be you, and it should be _you_ jumping Frodo's bones."

Kurt's mouth dropped, even after all this time some of Santana's comments still shocked him.

"Get your jaw off the floor Hummel, I'm just speaking the truth." Santana smirked before sauntering ahead of Kurt who was still rooted to the floor. He apologized to the passengers before continuing after Santana. The plane began to shake and drop and Kurt had to grab the seat in front of him to avoid falling over.

Luckily he and Santana had collected all the trash and were able to return to their seats before the turbulence really began. Once seated, Kurt leaned his head back and tried to clear his mind but a pair of hazel eyes kept staring at him accompanied by a smile, gelled hair and tan skin.

It was only when Blaine's voice came back over the speaker that Kurt realized he had dozed off.

"We are going to begin our decent into Chicago in a few minutes, the temperature is 21 degrees Fahrenheit and it is currently snowing. Local time is 5:17pm. Flight attendants please prepare for landing."

Kurt quickly stood and made his way down the aisle, making sure everyone had their tray table locked and seats in their upright positions.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kurt whispered into Santana's ear as she passed him.

"Calm down, you were really tired, besides there wasn't anything to do." She patted his shoulder before continuing back to the front. Kurt sighed, and made his way back to the front of the plane, sending a smile to Lucy and Phil. He took his seat as the plane began to move back towards the ground.

Twenty minutes later the wheels hit the ground and the familiar rushing sound rang through the cabin.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Chicago. On behalf of American Airlines and the crew of this plane we hope you enjoyed the flight." Blaine paused his speech and Kurt couldn't help but smile, knowing that he would get to see the pilot again in a few minutes, "The next time you fly we hope you choose American Airlines, thank you and have a great evening."

A few minutes later the plane pulled into a gate and slowed to a stop.

* * *

><p>"Another flight, complete!" Jeff said standing and stretching after having to sit for four and a half hours. "What are you going to do about Kurt?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as he finished filling out the flight information before sending it off to air traffic control.

Jeff raised his eyebrows at his oblivious friend, "Really Blaine, I told you to lay off the gel, it messes with your brain. It's simple, he likes you, you like him. So, what are you going to do about it?"

That caused Blaine to back track, could the beautiful blue-eyed flight attendant really like him? Sure he blushed a lot, but maybe he was just nervous or something. "You really think he likes me?"

Jeff huffed, throwing his arms up in the air before letting them fall back to his sides, "Yes Blaine, I really think he likes you." Jeff glanced down at his watch and their flight schedule, "listen we have two hours until our fight back to LA leaves, ask him to coffee or something."

Blaine scrunched his triangle eyebrows as he thought about what Jeff said, it couldn't hurt right?

**We made it to the Windy city, but there is still A LOT more to happen for our favorite flight attendant and dapper pilot. :)**

**Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them and I do take them into consideration when I'm writing.**

**So, please review and let me know what you think! Did you like the Kurt and Santana heart to heart? Santana's new nicknames for Blaine? Will Blaine actually ask Kurt to 'coffee or something'? Do you like the small pieces with Jeff and Blaine? :)**

**My tumblr URL is reidbetweentheelines**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love in the Air**

**AN: This is a shorter chapter than the rest, but necessary for the plot of the story. It sets up the next chunk of this story. I know you guys really want to see Blaine and Kurt finally making some progress in their new relationship and I do too, so don't worry. Once again, thanks to those who are following this story, it was a random idea I had one day because I liked the idea of Blaine in a pilot's uniform. Can you blame me? : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 4:**

Still December 23rd 2018:

Kurt and Santana stood off to the side as the passengers exited the plane. There was a lot of bustling, people trying to get their carry-ons and off the plane as soon as possible. Once everyone had exited Kurt made his way over to row seven where Madeline was seated.

Madeline was waiting patiently in her seat with Mr. Piggles perched on her lap. Kurt was sad that the flight was over, he had grown rather attached over the past 5 hours, but he was happy to see her so relaxed after her initial fear of flying.

The little girl looked up when Kurt walked over, "Mr. Kurt, look out the window! It's all white and fluffy!"

Kurt laughed and did as he was told. Sure enough everything was covered in feet of snow and the big flakes continued to fall from the sky. Kurt wondered how they managed to land; it certainly didn't look like any flights would be leaving anytime soon with this weather. He pushed away the possibility that their flight to Columbus might be canceled and instead focused on Madeline.

"I know, it's really snowy outside isn't it?" Madeline nodded. Kurt helped her out of her seat and put her ninja turtle backpack on before he took her hand began to lead her towards the front of the plane where an airlines employee would meet them.

When he and Madeline were a few feet from the main door, the cabin door opened and Blaine stepped out, looking just as dapper before.

The four hours of flying the plane had no effect on his appearance. His hair was still its tight gel hold and if anything his eyes were shinning a little brighter or maybe it was because of the man in front of him.

"Hey Kurt!" he said cheerfully, a grin stretching from one side of his face to the other. "Hi Madeline! How was the flight?"

"It was fun Mr. Blaine! I like looking at the clouds and Mr. Piggles thought he saw a unicorn but I said that was silly because unicorns don't live in the clouds, they live on rainbows." Blaine smiled and nodded along to what Madeline was telling him. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

Neither man noticed when Jeff slipped past them and headed towards the center of the plane where Santana was standing. As soon as she saw him exiting the cabin she waved him over, knowing that the two of them needed to have a talk.

"Is this Madeline?" An American Airlines employee had just stepped on to the plane by Blaine and Kurt, right as Madeline finished telling them everything she knew about unicorns and rainbows.

"Yes this is Madeline." Kurt told her, briefly smiling down at the little girl.

The lady nodded, "Well Madeline, are you ready to go meet your aunt?"

Madeline nodded and hoisted Mr. Piggles back into her arms before releasing Kurt's hand and taking the lady's.

"Bye Madeline, Bye Mr. Piggles!" Blaine waved at her as she stepped off the plane. Madeline stopped and looked back shouting, "Bye Mr. Blaine! Bye Mr. Kurt!"

Kurt laughed though he was sad to see her leave. "Bye Madeline" He watched as she walked towards the terminal and out of sight.

"She's a really sweet girl."

Kurt turned back to see Blaine's gaze locked on his face, and Kurt cursed the blush he could feel rising under the pilot's stare. "She is" he agreed.

"So," Blaine began, looking down at his feet before focusing his hazel eyes on Kurt, "Jeff and I have two hours until our flight back to LA leaves, woul-would you like to grab some coffee?" Blaine shuffled his feet, anxious for Kurt's answer.

Kurt hesitated and Santana's words flashed back into his mind. "_Blaine's not Josh, Kurt…you deserve to be loved. Just give Blaine a chance"_ Up until meeting Blaine, Kurt had no problem saying no to any guy that asked him out. He had been more than happy to travel on his current path of loneliness for the past five month as long as it meant his heart would stay whole. But now, Blaine's question formed a new path, a new path that could lead to anything….or everything, and for once he found himself hesitating, and not quickly denying the offer

Kurt took a deep breath, his decision made. "Yes, yes. I'd love to get coffee with you."

Blaine's anxious expression vanished, replaced with a huge smile, his hazel eyes shining in excitement, "Great!"

Cheering broke out behind them and Kurt, slightly confused, spun around to where Santana and Jeff were high-fiving each other, Lucy and Phil smiling a few steps behind them.

"You two done yet?" Kurt asked, trying to look annoyed but failing miserably, his face was glowing and eyes a bright, piercing blue.

Jeff and Santana looked at each other answering at the same time "No", they laughed.

"But you go have fun with GrinsMcGee over there." Santana said smirking. Kurt blushed, thankful his back was to Blaine. He rolled his eyes, "Bye Santana, I'll meet you at the gate in an hour."

He didn't wait for a reply before turning around to Blaine who looked adorable with his face scrunched in confusion. "Did she just call me-?"

"GrinsMcGee?" Kurt interjected, "Yes." He took his bags from the cupboard, draping his messenger bag over his shoulder and grabbing the handle of his suitcase, "She has an unhealthy obsession with nicknames. We should leave before she calls you something worse." Kurt turned and head towards the terminal with a smile on his face, moving his hips side to side. Blaine took a deep breath and followed one step behind with a smile matching Kurt's. This man was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Santana waited until Kurt and Blaine had disappeared before talking, "Alright Blondie, in a moment of pure <em>brilliance<em> on my part, I checked the flight schedules, what our two lovebirds don't realize is that no flights are leaving here today. Big freak storm with some lame ass name like Artic Blast of twenty- eighteen."

"What? Are you serious?" Jeff's cheery expression fell, and he sighed running his hand through his blonde hair, squeezing his eyes shut and secretly hoping that by some chance Santana was misinformed or lying.

"Yes I'm serious," Santana said slowly, not expecting Jeff's reaction. "Why? Supposed to fly home to the wifey?" she asked, motioning towards the ring on Jeff's hand.

The corner of Jeff's mouth rose slightly in a smile, and he ran his hand over the smooth band of gold on his ring finger, "No, hubby actually."

"Hot damn." Santana whispered under her breath. Jeff looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "First it was DapperFlyBoy and now you too." Santana motioned towards the empty space where Blaine and Kurt had been standing and then back to Jeff.

Jeff laughed, for the most part Santana had one of the better reactions when people found out he was married, to a guy. "I'm sorry," he said softly patting her hand. "But if you're ever in LA I'm sure I could find someone straight to set you up with…If you'd like."

Santana looked at Jeff like he was her new favorite person, but still slightly guarded as though what Jeff said was too good to be true. "Serious?"

"Dead" Jeff said with a chuckle. "My husband is an actor, I'm sure we could find someone who lives up to your obnoxiously high expectations, you did hit on me after all."

Santana beamed back at him, before linking her arm with Jeff's. "Well Goldie-locks aren't you a charmer. And I definitely will take you up on that. But first we need to figure out what to do with Porcelain and Pilot-Charming."

Jeff looked down at her like she was crazy as they made their way off the plane and up the ramp towards the terminal. She rolled her eyes, "Kurt and Blaine. Keep up Pilot-Barbie."

"Kurt wasn't kidding about your obsession was he?" Jeff recalled the conversation between Kurt and Blaine that they had been eavesdropping on earlier. Santana scowled up at him so Jeff quickly changed the subject, "So the plan?" he asked batting his eyelashes, falling back into dapper mode.

Santana smiled, scheming was her passion, and it wouldn't hurt that Kurt may end up with a hot pilot on his arms and she might get a boyfriend.

"The plan"

**Kurt and Blaine are going on a coffee date! And Santana and Jeff are now planning something, wonder what it could be? : )**

**Please please please review and let me know what you thought! Jeff has a husband, but who is it? Thoughts? Suggestions? Next chapter, coffee date! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Guess who is getting coffee together? I wrote this chapter listening to Glee Christmas music and watching it snow outside my window! I posted a picture on my tumblr of what the Chicago O'Hare Airport looks like a Christmas time, if you want to see. **

**Also, a huge thank you! 30 reviews! Seriously, you are all amazing and I love reading your reviews! I'm so honored that you think I'm funny! Hugs for all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar.**

**Chapter 5:**

Still December 23rd 2018:

Kurt and Blaine waded through the sea of holiday travelers in terminal 3 as they made their way to the only coffee shop in sight, a Starbucks. The airport was decorated, and wreaths hung from the ceiling connected by ribbons of red and green. The whole atmosphere made Kurt excited to be home in Lima with his family for the holidays.

Blaine insisted on buying Kurt's coffee, since he was the one who had asked the blue eyed flight attendant. Kurt obliged and grabbed his non-fat mocha off the counter before following Blaine over to a table in the corner, right next a big bay window where they could watch the snowflakes fall on the tarmac.

"So Santana has an unhealthy obsession with nicknames?" Blaine wondered aloud as he stirred some sugar into his medium drip.

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, you could say that. She likes making up names for people, has since high school."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he put the lid back on his coffee, "You've known each other since high school?"

Kurt took a sip of his coffee, savoring the taste before swallowing and answering Blaine who was looking expectantly as him, "Believe or not, yes we have. We weren't as good of friends then, but yeah, I known her for about ten years." Kurt chuckled; it was surprising how long it had been since high school. It really only seemed like a few years ago that he was sitting in the choir room surrounded by his friends. Never at fifteen did he think he would be a flight attendant, or sitting at a Starbucks in the Chicago Airport with a fine looking pilot who seemed to actually be interested him.

And interested Blaine was. "So you must be 24-25?" Blaine trailed off curiously, drinking his coffee.

Kurt was flattered at Blaine's guess of his age. "25, you?"

"26" Blaine said proudly as though it was some sort of competition.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and paused for a second, "Isn't that a little young to be a commercial pilot, let alone the captain?"

"You caught that?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine smiled sweetly at him, "Yeah, I guess it is a little young. I started flying when I was fourteen, after I came out to my parents."

Kurt internally squealed, though for some reason his mouth wasn't cooperating and in his excitement he blurted out, "So you are gay?"

Blaine laughed, eyes bright, ignoring the look from travelers who walked past them, "Yes I am."

"Right, sorry." Kurt blushed, "I am too, but…continue."

Blaine smiled, before continuing where he left off, "I've been flying since I was fourteen and I had so many hours accumulated that by the time I graduated, I was hired quickly. Jeff as well, and we are lucky enough that we get to work together."

"You knew Jeff before?" Kurt asked curiously. In the small time he had seen the two together they appeared really close, the dynamic was similar to the one between him and Santana, just with less nicknames and bitchy comments.

"Yes, we met at flying lessons…..he had just come out as well and we became best friends and went to high school and college together. His husband Nick went to high school with us, but he went to Seaton Hill University for acting."

Kurt could tell that there was something Blaine wasn't telling him. The pause gave that away but he didn't want to push the conversation, especially when he had things he was hiding as well.

"That's really neat. Where did you go to school?" Kurt asked taking another sip of his coffee and relaxing into the conversation. Talking with Blaine was easy and the conversation was natural. There was no awkwardness in the pauses and Kurt found himself smiling more in Blaine's presence then he had in, well, the past five months.

"High school or college?" Blaine asked jokingly, wagging his eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's childish expression, "How would I know what high school you went to? I don't even know where you are from." Kurt scoffed, though his tone was light.

"Well then," Blaine sat back in his chair. "It seems you don't know some pretty important information about me. Let me start from the beginning. Blaine Anderson from Westerville Ohio and graduate of Dalton Academy and Kent State University."

Kurt's eyes went wide and he choked on his coffee, Blaine reached across the table to take Kurt's hand squeezing it, which made Kurt blush harder than he already was. "You alright?" Blaine asked softly, startled by Kurt's reaction.

Kurt nodded, coughing one last time but not saying anything.

"I didn't know my educational choices were so shocking." Blaine teased, still holding Kurt's hand across the table. Kurt shot him a glare before clearing his throat. "No, of course not. They are amazing choices. Dalton is well known for its zero-tolerance no bullying policy and Kent is one of the best colleges in Ohio, and I'm assuming Nick went to Seaton Hill because it has an amazing acting and drama department but it is still fairly close to Kent where you and Jeff were."

Now Blaine was the one who stared at Kurt shocked, "Have you been stalking me?" He whispered leaning forward slightly.

Kurt laughed and moved his hand so his fingers were intertwined with Blaine's, "Not at all. I'm from Lima. Which is why I, um, had that reaction to finding out you were from Westerville. I know about Kent because my friend Tina went there and I applied to Seaton Hill."

Blaine nodded slowly, the edge of his mouth turned up in a smile, "I see. Well then fellow Ohioan, where did _you_ go to school?"

"High school or college?" Kurt said repeating Blaine's earlier question, startled at his flirty tone.

"Both." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as he took the last drink of his coffee, setting the empty cup aside and resting his chin in his hand, focusing on the beautiful man in front of him.

"Well, for high school, William McKinley and for college I went to NYADA."

"Impressive. Though, if you went to NYADA, why are you a flight attendant?" Blaine asked, though he quickly realized that his question was a little rude and he removed his hand from Kurt's, quickly apologizing, "I'm sorry, Kurt. God. You don't have to answer that question, I didn't mean-"

"Blaine!" The pilot stopped talking, and his heart rate slowed when Kurt took back his hand, tangling their fingers together. "It's fine, honestly I get asked that a lot."

Blaine nodded, relaxing under Kurt's warm gaze. Kurt gave his hand a squeeze before continuing. "After I graduated from NYADA I tried for two years to get my big break. I had a few small roles in off Broadway shows but the bills were piling up and auditions were scarce. Santana told me that she was thinking of being a flight attendant and I've always liked flying, so I figured what the hell and took an online course. I was hired by American Airlines six months later and I never looked back. Santana has a fear of take-off so we have always been partnered together because no one else wanted to work with her. I don't mind though. It's the only time you see her drop the bitchy attitude."

"Do you still want to be in musicals?" Blaine asked softly, is warm hazel eyes fixed on Kurt's.

Kurt sighed, "Yes I do. I still live in New York and I still audition when I have the chance too, but nothing has been right yet." Kurt paused; amazed at how easy it was to talk with Blaine and tell him things he normally kept to himself. "What about you? What's your dream?"

"Well," Blaine thought for a second, "Jeff and I have always had this dream where we would fly private jets for celebrities. That's one of the reasons we live in LA, that and Nick is an actor. I guess some day I'd still like for that to happen, it would provide a little more stability. I might actually be able to settle down and start a family."

Kurt smiled, "Wow, already discussing a family, on the first date. Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself there?" he teased.

Blaine laughed, "Nope, I like to get everything out in the open on the first date. Wedding, house, kids, pets. The whole deal."

A smile appeared on Kurt's face, "Extravagant, but not too flashy, at a winery or in Central park. Two stories with a garage, not too large but with plenty of space to entertain my friends. At least two, a girl and boy. Pets…." Kurt paused pretending to think really hard, though the whole thing was a joke. "Two cats, one orange and one white. And a beagle named Gordon."

"Wow. Now is the beagle named after Joseph Gordon-Levitt, or Jeff Gordon the race car driver?" Blaine asked. Though both men were teasing each other, there was a hint of seriousness, because they both wanted those things, and they could both see it happening with the person in front of them. Yes it was a first date, and they had only met that day, but it felt like more, so much more. It was a start at love.

"Joseph Gordon-Levitt of course. Race car driving? Really Blaine?" Kurt scoffed.

Blaine held up his free hand in surrender. "It needed to be asked. And I only know the name because a pilot yesterday would not stop talking about him." Blaine shook his head in annoyance, making Kurt laugh.

"I'm really glad I agreed to this." Kurt said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them, as he squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I'm really glad to." Blaine said meaning every word as he ran his thumb over the palm of Kurt's hand.

"I hesitated at first," Kurt admitted as he lowered his head. He fixed his gaze on the table before taking a breath and looking back into Blaine's steady gaze. The hazel eyes radiated patience and kindness, no hints of anger. "I got out of a really bad relationship five months ago. I've avoided situations like this, but there was something about you." Kurt laughed quietly, "The way you look at me, I knew I should say yes…..so I did. And I'm _so_ glad I did, because I really like you Blaine."

Blaine blushed, and ducked his head, "I really like you too Kurt and I would never hurt you." The sincerity in Blaine's voice hit Kurt, and after five months, he found himself believing every word. "I don't expect you tell me anything, especially at a Starbucks in the Chicago Airport," Blaine joked before becoming serious again, "But I hope someday you feel like you can."

Kurt didn't say thing, just squeezed Blaine's hand in a silent thank you. After a few moments of silence they began a lighter conversation, talking about music, fashion and the holidays.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine glanced down at his watch, "Sadly, I think it's time we part ways. You need to be at your gate in five minutes."

Kurt sighed, not wanting to part with Blaine. Over the past hour he found himself quickly falling for the dapper pilot in front of him. Not only did they share the same interests, but there was a level of understanding between them. Though they had to part ways now, Kurt hoped more than anything that they would see each other soon.

"I suppose you are correct." They exchanged phone numbers, promising to call if they ever had a layover in LA or New York.

"Good bye Kurt. It was really nice to meet you, and I hope I see you again really soon." Blaine leaned in pressing a kiss to Kurt's pale cheek before walking towards his gate.

Kurt stared after him for a few seconds and took a shaky breath as he grabbed his suitcase and walked over to the flight board to see what gate his flight would be leaving from. He was shocked to see that every flight had been delayed or canceled due to the weather. Kurt quickly looked towards the direction Blaine had left in but the pilot was nowhere to be seen.

Defeated, and knowing that he wouldn't see Blaine for a while, Kurt walked towards the gate where he assumed Santana would be waiting.

**So they had their date, yay! I know there isn't any Jeff and Santana but they will be back! They were busy with 'The plan' during this time, which will be revealed next chapter!**

**Kent State is a real college in Ohio where you can get a degree to become a pilot and Seaton Hill University exists as well. Also, the captain is the lead pilot and I secretly want a beagle puppy named Gordon.**

**Once again, let me know what you thought! Did you like the bits of history about Blaine and Kurt? Will their dreams come true? Will they see each other again? Will we meet Nick? Favorite nickname so far for Blaine and Jeff? : )**

**Tumblr: reidbetweentheelines**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Welcome new readers and to everyone who has been reading this since the beginning, a huge thank you! Hugs for all! Also thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 6:**

Still December 23rd 2018:

Kurt hurried through the crowded terminals, lost in his thoughts about the date with Blaine. Just the thought of the kiss Blaine gave him made Kurt's heart speed faster; only slow down once he remembered that he had no idea when he was going to see Blaine again.

"Kurt!" The blue eyed flight attendant raised his head and spotted Santana leaning against a window by the gate. Only a few passengers were still there, curled up in the chairs waiting for the weather to clear. He gave her a small wave and made his way over to her.

"Hey you, how was the date?" Santana asked, but she was soon back tracking once she saw Kurt's somber face. "Oh_ hell no_! Did that hobbit hurt you? Because so help me I'll go track his _sorry dapper ass_ down and show him what happens in Lima heights!"

Kurt cracked a smile at Santana's protectiveness of him and grabbed her arm before she could run off with and do some unwarranted damage to Blaine's perfect face.

"God Santana, over reaction much? Of course he didn't hurt me. The date was amazing, Blaine is amazing." Kurt gushed, smiling once again at the thought.

"Then why did you look like a puppy was kicked in front of you? Or like you ate an extra hundred calories in the form of a candy bar, or someone trashed your McQueen scarf?" Santana asked crossing her arms in front of her, eyes still narrowed at Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow waiting for her to finish, "I'm sorry for looking unhappy; it's just, the date was perfect and by the time I realized that all the flights had been canceled and we could spend more time together, Blaine had already disappeared."

"So the date was good?" Santana asked quickly, eyes shining in excitement.

"Yes" Kurt drawled, laughing at her sudden change in attitude.

"So you like him? You like Blaine and his fine pilot body?" She pestered further, needing to hear Kurt's affirmation before the rest of the plan was set in motion.

"Yes!" Kurt answered wondering what was going on with Santana and her unusual questions, "Did you not get that earlier? From '_the date was amazing, Blaine is amazing'_?"

Santana shrugged so Kurt changed the topic to one that didn't make his heart ache so much. "So, obviously our flight is canceled," he trailed off motioning towards the closed gates around them.

"Look at you paying attention," Santana pinched Kurt's cheeks and laughed when he slapped her hand way, "Yes all flights today are canceled, but don't worry, while you were off sucking face with the Itsy-Bitsy Pilot-"

"Talking" Kurt interjected, giving Santana a glare which she returned before continuing, "Fine, talking, god Hummel, that so boring! While you were talking and not taking advantage of that rockin' body and full red lips that I can only imagine taste like coffee and sweet, _hot_ man, I went and reserved us a rental car so we can drive to Lima." Santana smiled proudly.

"Great!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing the handle of his suitcase from where it was standing next to him, "Let's get going, it's almost 7pm, and we have a long drive ahead of us."

Santana grabbed Kurt's sleeve to keep him from walking off before she could explain further. "Hold up Hummel, we aren't going anywhere but outside to get our rental car which you will then drive to the hotel where we will both sleep like the dead until we begin our drive to Lima _tomorrow_."

"Santana" Kurt whined.

She raised a finger and pointed it in his face, "Nope, you listen. We are both exhausted and in no condition to drive though a flippin' blizzard in the dark. I really don't want to die because you drove us off the edge of a cliff."

"There aren't any cliffs to drive off of." Kurt countered.

"Fine, then you hit a cow, or something that would make an extremely tragic news story. The point is your pretty little butt isn't leaving Chicago until tomorrow. Besides, I already talked to your dad and he agreed with me."

Kurt sighed, knowing there was no way to argue with her and she was right, he was exhausted. "Okay," he said raising his free hand in surrender.

"Good" Santana said, clearly very happy with herself. She hooked her arm with Kurt's and they began to make their way through the airport. "Now tell me about your date with GrinsMcGee."

"You really need to make up some new nicknames for him," Kurt laughed before removing his arm from Santana's and walking off.

"Why is that?" She asked slowly.

Kurt merely turned back to glance at her biting his bottom lip as blush rose on his cheeks.

Santana stopped in her tracks, because she knew that look. It was the look that Kurt got he was falling for someone, and falling hard. It took a few seconds for her brain to function again and she was off, chasing after him and ignoring the passengers who were glaring at her as she shouted at Kurt, "Oh,_ hell_ no you don't just make a face like that and walk away Hummel! You get your perky ass back here and tell me what happened!"

Kurt stopped in the middle of the terminal and waited for Santana to catch up with him. She proceeded to slap him upside the head. Once she finished her little rant, he began to tell her about his date with Blaine. Santana listened and made inappropriate comments where necessary, as the two flight attendants walked through the airport towards the rental car area.

Kurt finished talking just as he and Santana made it to the car rental area where they were given the keys to the rental car Santana had reserved. Just before Santana climbed into the passenger's seat she sent a text message to Jeff.

* * *

><p>Jeff continued to pester Blaine with questions about his date with Kurt as the two best friends walked down the hotel hallways to their rooms. Just as Blaine stopped in front the door to his room Jeff's phone beeped. The blonde set down his suitcase and pulled out his phone smiling at the text.<p>

"Nick?" Blaine asked, noticing the smile that spread across Jeff's face as he read the message.

"What?" Jeff asked looking around to see if by some miracle is husband was there. Disappointed, Jeff turned back to his phone and typed out a reply.

"I'm assuming Nick is texting you?" Blaine said with a hint of uncertainty as he pointed towards the phone in Jeff's hand.

Jeff's eyebrows rose in realization, "Oh, yeah, yeah it's Nick." Jeff quickly typed out a response, happy that everything seemed to go according to plan. From what Santana told him, and what Jeff was able to pry from Blaine, it appeared their two little love birds were falling fast for each other.

Blaine was slightly on edge at Jeff's strange actions but decided to not think too much about it, it was probably just lack of sleep or something, or Jeff being, well Jeff.

Blaine slid his key into the lock and was just entering his room when Jeff called out to him. Blaine left his suitcase by the bed and went back to the doorway, leaning against it, "What?"

"Do you want to go grab some dinner with me in half an hour?" Jeff asked, fidgeting slightly in place.

"Um, well I'm kind of tired Jeff, I was just going to eat a granola bar and go to sleep." Blaine replied, a yawn emphasizing his point.

Jeff thought quickly, trying to come up with something so Blaine would go eat with him, "Please Blaine, I'm really hungry and emotional unstable because I'm probably not going to make it home for Christmas with Nick and you know it's supposed to be our first Christmas together, and I even picked out the perfect gift and now-"

"Okay!" Blaine shouted, stopping Jeff from continuing. "Okay, I'll go eat with you"

Jeff smiled back, very happy with his impromptu acting skills. "Great! Be in the lobby in half an hour. That's thirty minutes Blaine, and change out of that uniform." Jeff shot Blaine a look before disappearing into his room.

Well that was weird, Blaine thought. Jeff must really be upset about the canceled flights or something because he never begged Blaine for anything. After running his hand though his hair which had now begun to fall out of its gel hold, Blaine went back into his room, not wanting to upset Jeff further.

Little did Blaine know, but on the other side of the wall, Jeff was on the phone texting Santana who was pretending to sleep on her side so Kurt couldn't see her phone as he drove them to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"We're here Santana" Kurt gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.<p>

Santana yawned and glanced down at her phone making sure no messages from Jeff were showing. Though she had only been pretending to sleep, after a few minutes in the warm car with the radio playing softly she drifted off. She checked the time on the dashboard, her estimates had been correct, they had five minutes.

She unbuckled and met Kurt at the back of the car where he was setting their bags on the snow covered pavement.

"You okay there Santana?" Kurt asked as she slowly made her way over to where he was, gripping the car for dear life and slipping a few times. Heels were definitely not made for the snow and ice.

"Screw you Hummel" She grumbled under her breath.

"What was that Santana?" Kurt asked a little too cheerfully as he picked up his suitcase and headed towards the front door.

Santana didn't answer, instead flipping him off with a smile on her face, grabbing her bags and following him at a much slower pace. Before entering the lobby Santana checked her phone again, two minutes.

Santana saw Kurt talking to one of the hotel clerks and rushed to the counter, bumping him out of the way with her hip. Kurt rolled his eyes and moved aside, he looked around the lobby and hummed a song under his breath. Kurt was brought out of his trance when he heard a familiar voice.

* * *

><p>"Jeff why are you holding my hand?" Blaine asked as he and Jeff walked towards the lobby, the blonde was glued to his side as Blaine tried to pull his hand out of the blonde's grasp. Yes Jeff did some strange, crazy things but this was just weird.<p>

"I'm making sure you won't abandon me." Jeff explained as though it was obvious, flipping his blonde fringe to the side with a swift motion.

Blaine tugged a little harder on his hand which Jeff had in a vice grip and froze when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Blaine?" The pilot looked up and was met with a pair of blue eyes that had been in his thoughts since earlier that day.

"Kurt?" Blaine said before quickly realizing that wasn't exactly the smoothest thing to say.

Sure enough the flight attendant laughed, "That's me. What are you doing here?"

"In the lobby or in the hotel?" Blaine asked and slapped Jeff upside the head when the blonde let go of his hand. Jeff stuck out his tongue and walked over to where Santana was standing watching Kurt and Blaine.

"Both" Kurt said smiling at the similarities to their previous conversation.

"All American Airlines employees are staying in this hotel, and Jeff and I were just going to dinner, would you like to join us?" Blaine asked, glancing at Santana so she knew she was invited as well.

Kurt was about to reply but Santana spoke first, "Actually Mr. Pee-Wee-Pilot, I'm going to sleep, but you and Mr. Infatuation over there have fun."

"And I'm going to sleep with Santana" Jeff said and as soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt, Blaine and Santana all turned to stare at him, "Not, not with her, obviously, I'm going to sleep, and Santana is going to sleep but we will be in our own rooms" Santana raised her hand and Jeff trailed off slowly.

"I'm going to go put this blubbering-Blondie over here to bed, but you two go eat, drink, screw, I don't really care."

Kurt's jaw dropped at her last comment. Santana walked over and patted his jaw, which he quickly shut. Kurt allowed her to take his luggage which she handed to an un-expecting Jeff. She handed Kurt his hotel key and kissed his cheek before walking off shouting, "Be safe!" Jeff followed her and shouted "There is an Italian restaurant two blocks down that looks really good, you should go there!" before Santana grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Both Kurt and Blaine turned back to look at each other.

"Well that was interesting." Kurt said breaking the silence, he walked over towards Blaine, holding out his hand, "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Blaine smiled and gladly took Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers, "I'd love that"

"As much as I'd like to go against what Jeff and Santana tell us to do, I'm actually in the mood for Italian" Kurt mentioned as he and Blaine walked out of the hotel and into the freezing cold.

"As long as it's close and we can get out of this god awful blizzard." Blaine grumbled, nuzzling his face into his scarf.

Kurt glanced over at him, laughing at Blaine's resemblance to a turtle trying to hide in its shell but failing miserably. "You're from Ohio Blaine"

"Yeah, but I've been living in California for the past three years, snow doesn't exist in Los Angeles, California, only sunshine and warmth and palm trees and beaches." Blaine trailed off wistfully, as much as he wished he could be back in the heat of LA, he would much rather deal with the cold if it meant he could hold Kurt's hand and go to dinner with him.

"Alright Sunshine-boy, let's get you out of this cold weather than." Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand and took a step forward only to be pulled back by Blaine who hadn't moved.

"What?" Kurt asked, not understanding why Blaine, who wanted to get out of the cold as soon as possible was now rooted to the frozen sidewalk.

Blaine smiled, "You just gave me a nickname." Kurt's eyes widened as he realized that, yes, he did give Blaine a nickname. "Shit!" he said before realizing that the word slipped and he brought his freehand to cover his mouth as he muttered apologizes.

Blaine laughed again and stepped forward. He slowly pried Kurt's hand away from his face and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Kurt's flushed cheek, "you're adorable when you cuss."

Kurt blushed harder and ducked his head into Blaine's neck. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Blaine broke the silence, "As much as I would love to stay like this, Sunshine-boy over here is freezing, and I can't feel my toes, which is starting to freak me out."

Kurt affectionately swatted Blaine on the shoulder before the two resumed their walk, hand in hand, towards the restaurant.

**So they have another date! I love Santana and Jeff, working so well together for their two besties. Santana was so much fun to write in this chapter and Jeff is just a goofball with a big heart. More Klaine fluff in the future? Maybe? :)**

**Please let me know what you thought and thank you to those who have been reviewing! I love hearing what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love in the Air**

**AN: New Chapter! Once again, a huge thank you for the alerts, reviews and favorites!**

**This is a really long chapter and A LOT happens, so enjoy!**

_Underlined italics_** = text message**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 7:**

Still December 23rd 2018:

"Well this is quaint" Blaine said as he and Kurt walked into the Italian restaurant.

The restaurant was small, and had twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling. Pictures of Italy covered the walls and there was a comforting smell of fresh baked bread that hung in the air.

Kurt was momentarily distracted by Blaine shaking the snowflakes out of his curls, and Kurt was happy to see they had been freed from their gel prison.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's glazed over expression.

"What?" Kurt moved his eyes from Blaine's curls to his face, "Sorry, distracted."

Blaine nodded with a smile, knowing he was the cause of that distraction. Kurt took a deep breath and moved towards the hostess stand, hoping Blaine didn't see him blushing, which of course the pilot did.

"A table for two?" Blaine heard Kurt ask just as his phone beeped. He took his phone out of his pocket and rolled his eyes at Jeff and Santana's message.

_Reservation under Anderson-Hummel ;) –J and S 3 xoxo_

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked Kurt. Kurt had just opened his mouth to reply when Blaine appeared at his side. "Yes we do, under Anderson-Hummel."

The hostess checked her computer screen, smiling when she saw there was a reservation. "Right this way" she said grabbing two menus.

Kurt looked up at Blaine expecting an explanation. Blaine held up his phone and chuckled when Kurt rolled his eyes. They followed the hostess to their table and Kurt cringed when he took of his jacket and realized that he was still wearing his uniform.

Blaine on the other hand had changed and was in a pair of well-fitting dark jeans with a black polo and dark red cardigan. The fashionista in Kurt silently applauded Blaine's fashion sense. The outfit was simple, but the clothes fit Blaine perfectly and Kurt could only wonder what the body underneath the clothes looked like.

"You look very nice" Kurt commented as he sat down in his chair and self-consciously straightened the black vest over his white shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled to his elbows.

Blaine smiled and glanced down at his outfit, "Thank you, I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to change, I can't stand wearing the uniform for too long."

"You wear it well though."

Blaine blushed and ducked his head at Kurt's comment. "So do you."

"Well I can't help but pull focus" Kurt joked, taking a sip of his water, "Although I doubt Santana would have allowed me to change."

Blaine nodded, looking down at his menu, "They were a little adamant that we leave."

Kurt thought for a second, before his eyes widened in realization, "Oh my god" he said laughing quietly, wondering how he didn't figure it out before.

Blaine looked up from the menu, slightly startled by Kurt's sudden exclamation. "What?" he asked curiously, searching Kurt's bright blue eyes for any hint.

Of course at that moment their waiter came over and took their orders, so Blaine had to wait for her to leave. "Okay, explain please, because I am really confused."

Kurt smiled, "They planned this, Jeff and Santana planned this."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows, pursing his lips trying to figure out what Kurt meant. Kurt let him think for a moment but Blaine still had the adorable confused expression on his face so Kurt grabbed his free hand and leaned forward to explain what he had figured out.

"Jeff and Santana planned this date as soon as we left for coffee. I'm assuming that Santana figured out the flights were canceled. She and Jeff knew that we would part ways and think that we wouldn't see each other again."

Kurt paused to make sure Blaine was with him, "continue" he said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I'm assuming that Jeff pestered you about our date?" Blaine nodded, "Santana did the same, and was very pleased that I liked you" Kurt blushed at the sudden confession of his feelings, "I'm assuming that she texted Jeff once we left the airport and headed towards the hotel."

"Yeah, Jeff begged me to go eat with him and insisted that I only had thirty minutes to get ready"

"Because thirty minutes later Santana and I walked into the lobby"

"-Just as Jeff and I were walking downstairs."

"Exactly" Kurt leaned back in his chair, "See, they had it all planned." Both men were silent for a second, taking the time to collect their thoughts.

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered they did this, or pissed that they just didn't tell us." Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

Blaine nodded in agreement, "I'm going to pick thankful, because I get to go on another date with you." Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's palm, taking advantage of the time they had together.

Kurt smiled softly in reply; no words were needed for Blaine to know that the sentiment was shared.

Their food arrived shortly and they fell into easy conversation as the food quickly disappeared from their plates.

"I don't want to imply anything by this, but would you like to watch a movie with me in my room?" Blaine asked as he pushed his empty plate away and focused his hazel eyes on Kurt.

Kurt swallowed, pausing for a second. Throughout the whole dinner he had been thinking, he knew that he wanted to tell Blaine, that he needed to tell Blaine. "Yes I'd love to, but first I want to tell you what happened five months ago, you deserve to know." There was a small smile on Kurt's face and hint of worry that Blaine wanted to ease away with the touch of his fingertips.

Instead he gave Kurt's hand a squeeze in a comforting gesture, "Are you sure you want to tell me Kurt? I don't want you to feel like have to for any reason."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, his heart pounding in his chest at the sweet gesture and concern in the pilot's face. But this was something he had to do, Blaine deserved to know why Kurt hesitated and kept his heart guarded, because someday Kurt might let Blaine in, in fact he was staring to think he already had.

"I'm sure"

* * *

><p>"I have to say Pilot Barbie, we make a damn good team." Santana said ruffling Jeff's hair. The two were lying side by side on Jeff's hotel bed watching some random TV show and enjoying each other's company. Neither of them wanted to be alone at the moment.<p>

Jeff shook his head, letting his blonde hair fall where it pleased. "That we do, and thanks for hanging out with me Santana."

She bumped shoulders with Jeff, "No problem Goldielocks, besides you aren't so bad. I might actually let you be my friend."

Jeff let out a gasp, to which Santana rolled her eyes, "Why do I get the feeling that it's an honor to be your friend?"

Santana beamed at him, patting his head, "You learn fast."

Jeff shrugged and the two continued to banter as the show played in the background.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine left the restaurant, hands intertwined and Kurt took a breath before he began to tell Blaine what only those close to him knew about.<p>

"I had been dating Josh for three years, we meet in college. I fell for him quickly and hard. He was sweet and I had never been treated that way before. I was in love with him, and convinced myself that he loved me too…..turns out he didn't. We had been living together for a year, and, and one of my flights was canceled so….I came home early to surprise him."

Kurt paused and glanced over at Blaine who squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"I walked in to the apartment but he wasn't alone. Turns out he had been cheating on me for the past 6 months whenever I was gone for work. He saw me standing there and tried to _explain_" Kurt spat the word out with disgust, "but there wasn't any explanation needed. I ran out and Santana spent the next month putting me back together."

Blaine waited to make sure Kurt wasn't going to say anything before he stopped walking. They were under a street lamp and the light cast shadows over both their faces as the snowflakes continued to fall. Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's and reached up to cup Kurt's face between his tan hands. "I'm so sorry Kurt; no one deserves that, especially someone as beautiful and kind as you. That Josh guy is a scumbag and he never deserved to have someone like you in the first place."

Kurt gave Blaine a small, sad smile and pressed his cheek into Blaine's hand. Blaine ran his fingers over the smooth edge of Kurt's jaw, "I really, _really_ like you Kurt. And I need you to understand that I would never hurt you."

"I know, that's how I knew that I could tell you. Because you aren't Josh, you aren't like any other guy I've ever been with. Your special Blaine, and ever since earlier today when I saw you for the first time, you make me feel special." Kurt admitted and blushed slightly, loving the feel of Blaine's hands on his face.

"Because you are special Kurt." Blaine reached forward and pulled Kurt to his chest. Kurt relaxed into the embrace and let Blaine hold him. Kurt missed this, being held and taken care of. For so much of his life he had taken care of himself, and the one time he let someone else in it ended disastrously. But now in Blaine's arms, Kurt couldn't think of a place he would rather be.

After what could have been seconds or a few minutes, Blaine released Kurt and reclaimed one of his hands, kissing the pale skin, "Let's go watch a movie shall we? I have a wide selection including Disney movies, RENT, Oceans 11, 12, and 13, Transformers, Star trek" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt smiled, "Well, I haven't seen a Disney movie in a long time"

"Then that needs to be changed, what movie would you like to watch?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know which ones you have" Kurt countered.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Try me"

Kurt took a deep breath, walking slower, "Lion King"

Blaine gave him a 'are you serious' look, making Kurt laugh. "Lion King it is!"

Blaine started humming the tune of 'I Just can't wait to be King' under his breath as he and Kurt passed under another streetlight. Blaine shook his head trying to shake some snowflakes from his hair. Kurt laughed, and stepped in front of Blaine so he could reach up and brush away the flakes that landed on Blaine's cheek.

As his thumb ran over the smooth skin, something shifted. All Kurt was aware of was Blaine, and the way Blaine was looking at him, and the way Blaine's skin felt under his fingertips. So Kurt did the only thing he could do, and leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine responded instantly, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him closer so their bodies were flush. Kurt cupped his hand on Blaine's cheek, holding their faces together until they pulled away and let out a shaky breath.

"Wow" Blaine murmured, rubbing his noise against Kurt's.

Kurt leaned back in and they kissed again, and again, under the street lamp as the snow continued to fall.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered at the other man peppered kisses over his pale jawline, nose, and cheeks tinged with a blush.

"What?" Blaine breathed, and Kurt shivered as the warm breath spread over his cheeks.

"It's freezing" Kurt said, because as much as he wanted to stay out in the snow kissing Blaine he was really cold. Blaine laughed and pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips before stepping back and taking one of Kurt's hands securely in his own. "Then let's go watch the Lion King."

* * *

><p>"So Jeff" Santana began, rolling on to her back after her arms started to cramp from lying in the same position.<p>

"Sew, a needle pulling thread!" Jeff began to sing, laughing when Santana smacked him on the back.

"Owwww!" Jeff whined, rolling on to his back as well. "What was that for?"

Santana merely gave him her best 'bitch please' look. "Are you going to set me up with some fine California guy?"

"That depends" Jeff said, grabbing a pillow to rest his head on, "What if he lives in California now but wasn't born there? Would this man still qualify?"

"Do you have someone in mind?" She asked, smiling.

Jeff laughed, "Maybe I do"

Santana rolled over so she was on her side facing Jeff, "Can I see a picture of Nick?"

"Um, sure," Jeff said, as he reached into his pocket and started flipping through the pictures on his phone, "why do you want to see a picture of him?"

"I need to see if I can trust your taste in men." Santana explained as though it were the most obvious thing.

Jeff found the perfect picture but held on to his phone, "So you are judging my taste in men based on the attractiveness of my husband?" Jeff clarified. Santana nodded slowly, "Alright, I guess that's fair, just prepared to be amazed."

Santana took the phone from Jeff and rolled back over on her back and looked at the picture. The photo was taken on a beach and showed Nick dripping in water and smiling at the camera with the biggest grin on his face. "Wow" she said in approval, glancing over at Jeff. "I approve."

Jeff laughed and fixed his gaze back on the ceiling. At this point he had accepted that he wouldn't be flying home to spend Christmas with Nick. The weather had only gotten worse since they landed and there was a large possibility that no flights would be leaving until after the holiday.

Santana continued to scroll through the pictures in Jeff's phone, most of them were of him and Nick, or just Nick although there were also a few of Nick or Jeff with Blaine and some other guys Santana didn't recognized.

"You really love him" Santana said softly.

Jeff turned his head to look at her, "I really do."

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Does this scare you?" Kurt asked. He and Blaine were snuggled side by side on Blaine's bed, backs resting against the headboard. The Lion King played in the background but they were only partly paying attention to it.<p>

Blaine shifted slightly so he could look at Kurt, "Well Scar is a little frightening but I wouldn't say that I'm scared of him."

Kurt laughed quietly and nudged Blaine's shoulder, "No I mean this," He held up their hands which were interlocked between them.

"Yes" Blaine admitted truthfully, "but it's a good scared. I'm scared because I don't know when I'll ever get to see you again, and I really want to spend as much time as possible with you Kurt."

Kurt nodded, he felt the exact same about Blaine, but with their jobs and living on different sides of the country, it appeared that everything but the weather was trying to keep them apart.

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible too, but I want to be realistic, could this work? A relationship between us when we live on different sides of the country and have completely different schedules?"

Blaine didn't answer immediately; this was the question that he had been trying to answer all evening. It was clear that both he and Kurt felt the same way, especially after their kiss. "Yes, I think it can work," Blaine turned so he could really look at Kurt, "but we will have to make it work. I only fly three days a week, and I can always arrange for my layover to be in New York and you can do the same with LA. It will be a lot of scheduling and there might be weeks where we don't see each other, but there is always Skype, and phone calls. But I'm willing to put everything I have into making this work Kurt; I want you to know that."

Kurt didn't realize he was crying until Blaine reached up and gently whipped away the tear that was running down his face. "You would really do that for me?" He asked quietly, not trusting his voice.

Blaine looked at Kurt, his blue eyes wide and there was so much fear, but also hope and Blaine's heart broke knowing that some asshole had caused him to not trust anyone, "Of course I would do that for you Kurt. You're special remember? Would you do that for me? Will you try to make this work?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, "Of course I would, yes, yes! Besides, LA can't be that bad right?"

Blaine laughed and the heaviness in the air was gone. "Only as bad as New York" Blaine teased before leaning in to kiss Kurt. The kiss was full of love, and promise. Because they would try to make this work, it was going to be difficult, but it meant they were together.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked once they pulled apart, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine's hazel eyes lit up and the biggest smile spread across his face, "Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend!"

Kurt nearly burst from happiness and kissed Blaine again before he snuggled back into Blaine's side, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

A comfortable silence fell between the two and after a few minutes Kurt's breathing leveled out. Blaine leaned down and kissed his new boyfriend's forehead before resting his head on Kurt's and allowing Kurt's gentle breathing to lull him to sleep.

**This was a huge chapter, and they finally got together! There is still a lot to happen so don't worry, this story isn't finished yet. : )**

**Thoughts? What did you think of the plan? Josh? The little bits of Jeff and Santana? The mention of Nick? The kiss under the streetlamp as the snow fell? Will Blaine and Kurt be able to stay in a relationship? What is going on with the flight situation?**

**Next chapter it is finally Christmas Eve!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love in the Air**

**AN: New Chapter! I actually wrote half of this while sitting in an airport, how fitting :) Once again, a huge thank you for the alerts, reviews and favorites! I can't believe this has 50 reviews! You are all amazing!**

_Italics=talking over the phone_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 8:**

December 24th 2018:

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kurt groaned and curled back into the warmth surrounding him. He gradually opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the bright sunlight streaming through the window.

Blaine was still asleep next to him, his curly hair falling over his face. Kurt raised himself so his weight was balanced on his elbows and brushed the curls from the face of his boyfriend. Kurt smiled at the word.

"Blaine" Kurt gently shook his shoulder, "wake up, someone is knocking at the door."

Blaine groaned and buried his head further into the pillow muttering something that sounded like "want to sleep, too early."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Annoyed at whoever decided to wake them up at 8 in the morning, Kurt got out of the bed and walked over to the door. He opened the door and froze.

"Oh, hi Kurt!" Jeff said clearly just as surprised as Kurt was. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Kurt yawned and shook his head, realizing that he probably looked like a mess and still had his damn uniform on. "No we were just sleeping; you did wake me up though with that obsessive knocking."

"Well, I need to talk to Blaine. I hope he didn't wear you out too much last night." Jeff said suggestively, winking at Kurt.

Kurt's faced was scrunched in confusion at Jeff's comment before his sleepy brain caught up, "Oh no, no! We fell asleep watching a movie…we weren't doing anything; I mean I know this looks really bad-" Kurt was sputtering, thoroughly embarrassed, but luckily Blaine was there to save him from the embarrassment.

"He knows," Blaine said putting an arm around Kurt's waist, "Jeff just thinks he's so damn funny sometimes." Blaine shot a look of annoyance at his best friend. Kurt relaxed instantly at Blaine's touch and leaned against Blaine's shoulder.

Jeff smiled at both of them, and shrugged off Blaine's comment, "That's cause I am"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at his ridiculous blonde friend, "Did you need something Jeff?" Blaine asked running his freehand through his hair. Kurt glanced over and decided that he liked the sleepy Blaine look. There was something sexy about his messed up hair and morning stubble that made Kurt want to kiss him right then.

"Actually yes, all the flights have been canceled for the next two days. The earliest flight leaving Chicago is on the 26th, but that is still weather dependent. We're not going to LA for Christmas." Jeff's cheerful persona was gone and sadness was evident in his eyes. Kurt could only imagine how difficult it was for the blonde to be away from his husband for Christmas.

"Why don't you both spend Christmas with me and my family in Lima?" Kurt suggested. It seemed like the perfect alternative. Jeff and Blaine wouldn't have to be alone for the holidays and Kurt would get to spend as much time as possible with his new boyfriend.

"Great!" Jeff exclaimed at the same time that Blaine said, "Are you sure? We don't want to intrude on your family time."

"Well I sure don't mind intruding. Come on Blaine, don't be a gentlemen for once. I know you want to spend more time with Kurt and I _really_ don't want to spend Christmas..in a hotel…in Chicago." Jeff snapped, crossing his arms.

Kurt turned so he could put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "Are you nervous about meeting the parents? I know it's early but you don't need to worry, they will love you." Kurt leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips, "But if it makes you feel better I'll call to check."

Kurt released his hold on Blaine and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He moved back into the hotel room and sat on the bed as he dialed the familiar number.

Blaine, in an effort to avoid Jeff who was about to pounce on him with questions, followed Kurt and sat down next to him. Blaine yawned and fell back onto the bed.

After a few seconds someone answered the phone in the Hummel-Hudson household.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Carole!" Kurt said happily to his step-mother.

"_Kurt! Hi sweetie, is everything alright? Are you still going to be able to make it for Christmas?" _Carole asked quickly, the motherly worry evident in her voice.

"Everything is great, and yes Santana and I are still going to make it. I was wondering if two of my other friends could join us as well? Their flights got canceled and they are homeless for the holiday." Kurt explained looking up at Jeff who was pacing back in forth.

"_Of course, the more the merrier! Is one of these 'friends' a special someone by any chance?" _Carole joked, though Kurt could hear the hope in her voice. Carole, Santana and Rachel had been trying to get him to move on ever since Josh.

Luckily Kurt was able make her wish come true, "You could say that." Kurt said as he looked down at Blaine who was staring up at him with a drowsy smile on his face.

There was a long pause and Kurt thought that maybe he had dropped the call, "Carole?"

"_I'm here, just a little in shock"_ She said with a laugh, _"I'm so happy for you Kurt and I'm really excited to meet this man, what's his name?"_

"Blaine" The pilot raised an eyebrow when he heard his name and Kurt twinned their fingers together, "and his friend's name is Jeff." Now it was the blonde's turn to stop and stare at Kurt when he heard his name. "We are going to leave in an hour or two so we should be there by midafternoon depending on the road conditions."

"_Alright, well I'm very excited to meet them, drive safely honey."_

"We will, bye Carole" Kurt hung up and laid down so he was facing Blaine. "See nothing to worry about, though I have to warn you, Carole is very excited to meet you and my sister in law Rachel is going to pester you with questions. "

Blaine nodded, though Kurt could tell that he was nervous, not that Kurt really blamed him. They had been dating a day and now Blaine was going to be thrown into the craziness of a Hummel-Hudson Christmas with no warning.

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine right as Santana walked into the room and saw the two men snuggled together on the bed.

"Jeff, have you seen-.. OH MY GOD!"

Kurt and Blaine both sat up quickly to see a still angry Jeff and a very pleased looking Santana standing in front of them.

"Hot damn Kurt, you work fast! I'm so proud of you, finally tapping that sweet pilot ass." Santana said smirking at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and dragged himself off the bed and over towards the door, but not before giving Blaine a quick kiss. "We are going to leave now, but I expect you both to be downstairs and ready to go in an hour." Kurt gave both Blaine and Jeff a pointed look before grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her from the room.

* * *

><p>Carole said goodbye to Kurt with a huge smile on her face. She was still slightly in shock that Kurt was actually bringing someone home to meet them. She had disliked Josh from the beginning, in fact everyone had. Burt, Finn, Rachel, even Melody and Justin, Rachel and Finn's three year-old twins, didn't like the man.<p>

This Blaine guy must have certainly made an impact if Kurt was so eager for him and his friend to join them for Christmas. Carole just hoped this man was everything that Kurt needed and quite honestly deserved.

"Burt!" She shouted towards the living room, not wanting to wait any longer to tell him about their new guests.

A few seconds later Burt walked into the kitchen, "what?" he asked gruffly, a little put off at having to leave his basketball game to go into the kitchen for whatever it was that Carole needed.

"Kurt just called, he is bringing to two friends home with him and Santana." Carole explained, the huge smiled still on her face, "And one of them, Blaine is his name, is a _'special someone'_".

Burt stood in shock; this was definitely not what he was expecting Carole to tell him. He was expecting something about dinner, or to go find Finn who was around there somewhere with Rachel and the kids, but never this. "Kurt has a boyfriend?"

Carole was about to nod but then she realized that Kurt had never specified that Blaine was his boyfriend. She did know that Kurt would never say someone was special unless he really was, especially after what happened. "I think he does."

"Wow" Burt breathed out the word. "Alright, well then, we only have a couple hours to prepare to meet this Blaine."

Carole nodded and went over to hug her husband, this Blaine person may turn out to be one of the best Christmas surprises to arrive at the Hummel-Hudson household.

* * *

><p>Santana allowed herself to be pulled from the room but as soon as she and Kurt were out in the hallway and the door had closed behind them, she let lose.<p>

"So, what's up with you and the Pint-Sized-Pilot?" Santana demanded to know.

Kurt sighed, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said turning the corner and sauntering down the hall, stopping when he realized that he had no idea where his room was.

Santana stopped next to him with knowing smirk on her face, "Sure you don't. Kurt seriously, I love you, so please just _tell_ me. Are you dating or not? Because if you aren't I'll text Jeff and we will devise another genius plan. I mean the last one got you in his bed, so I'd say that it was affective."

"About that '_genius plan_', I'm still pissed at you for letting me stay depressed and not telling me that I would see Blaine again." Kurt countered.

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards what Kurt assumed was his room. "Sure you are. Now Kurt, answer the _goddamn question_ before I go into bitch-mode."

Kurt gasped in amusement and put his hand over his heart, "No! Not bitch-mode, anything but that!" He laughed at Santana's disgruntled expression, "But to answer your question, yes we are dating."

"I thought so" Santana said casually though Kurt new she was flailing with happiness inside.

"Now I'm assuming you want the details?"

"You assume correct. But first you are going to take a shower." Santana stopped abruptly and opened the door to a room pushing Kurt inside. "You smell like your new pilot boyfriend and leftover Italian food. Not a lovely combination Sweet-cheeks. I'll be back in thirty and I will want all the details, and I mean _all_!"

"I would expect no less." Kurt replied with a smile, closing the door and walking towards the bed where Santana had set his suitcase the night before.

* * *

><p>"So you're dating?" Jeff stood in front of his best friend, eagerly awaiting Blaine's reply. Blaine was still sitting on the bed and Jeff was standing in front of him.<p>

"Yes, we are dating." Blaine confirmed before he was pulled to his feet and had an armful of Jeff. The blonde hugged him tight. "I'm so happy for you Blaine."

"Thanks Jeff" Blaine said returning the hug, "But I'm really sorry that we won't be home for Christmas, I know how much you wanted to be with Nick."

Jeff gave Blaine an extra squeeze before letting go, "I know, but at least I'll have you and Kurt and Santana to keep me entertained, right?"

Blaine laughed, "Sure….so you and Santana, huh? Is there a friendship starting? Do I need to be worried?"

"No, you'll always be my best friend. You _might_ be worried though because you only have half an hour to be presentable….and I'm pretty sure your new boyfriend wouldn't be too happy if we are late." Jeff patted Blaine's shoulder before leaving and going back to his own room.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Santana were standing in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Blaine and Jeff to appear. A few minutes later the two pilots arrived, cleanly shaven and dressed presentably. Kurt took a second to run his eyes up and down the toned body of his boyfriend and was pleased that he wouldn't have to redo the pilot's wardrobe. Blaine had impeccable taste and knew how to dress well. He currently wore a pair of well fitted jeans and a grey peat coast accessorized with a plaid scarf. It was perfect for the weather while still being fashionable.<p>

"Alright Tweedle-blonde and Tweedle-McHobbit, I hope you are ready, because we're going on a road trip!" Santana announced quite loudly to the whole hotel lobby.

"Oh, I was born ready." Jeff walked forward, linking his arm with Santana before the two walked out of the hotel and towards the rental car.

Blaine walked over to Kurt at a much more relaxed pace, "Should I be worried?" He asked, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt leaned forward to give Blaine a kiss, lingering for a few seconds, "Most definitely."

**So they are all headed to Lima for the holidays! Next chapter is the road trip and arrival at the Hummel-Hudson household. I wonder if our two pilots know how to put snow chains on….or maybe Kurt will have to show them a thing or two. : )**

**Thoughts? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Once again, a huge THANK YOU for the alerts, reviews and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 9:**

December 24th 2018:

"Shit, looks like we're going to have to chain up." Kurt was driving while Blaine sat in the passenger seat. Santana and Jeff were both asleep in the back of the car, Santana's head resting on Jeff's shoulder. Kurt was tempted to take a picture, and use it was blackmail or something later, knowing that Santana would always try to deny snuggling with the blonde pilot.

They had just merged onto Highway 30 heading east towards Plymouth when a large flashing sign altered all drivers that chains were required for the next fifty miles.

"Chains?" Blaine asked quietly, he and Kurt had been whispering ever since Santana and Jeff had fallen asleep.

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he maneuvered the car over towards the shoulder where everyone was pulling over to chain up, "Don't tell me you never put chains on before?"

Blaine blushed and looked down, "Nope, never have. You?"

Kurt laughed, "I have disassembled engines, replaced brake pads, carburetors, spark plugs and even transmissions since I was ten. I think I can handle putting on chains." Kurt scoffed. He turned off the engine before turning to face Blaine who was wide-eyed.

"What _can't_ you do?" Blaine wondered aloud, staring at Kurt with admiration shinning in his hazel eyes.

"Fly an airplane." Kurt joked, leaning forward.

"Um hum, I've got you there." Blaine met Kurt halfway, kissing him passionately, the mental image of Kurt covered in grease and working on a car at the forefront of his mind.

"Can you please stop sucking face and go put the damn chains on; I'd like to be in Lima sometime today." Santana grumbled from behind them, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Kurt pressed one last kiss to Blaine's lips, "Go back to sleep Santana." He smiled when he heard her mutter "gladly" before snuggling back into Jeff's side.

"Come on, I'm going to teach you how to put on chains." Kurt grabbed his coat, scarf and hat before stepping out into the freezing air. Blaine mimicked his actions, grabbing his own jacket and scarf before joining Kurt outside in the winter wonderland.

* * *

><p>"Rachel sweetie, would you mind going to the store with me?" Carole asked. She, Burt, Rachel and Finn were all sitting around the kitchen table eating a light lunch while the twins watched a movie in the living room.<p>

"Sure, but didn't we get everything yesterday?" Rachel said, taking a bite of her vegan sandwich.

Carole and Burt looked at each other, "Kurt is bringing two more people home with him, so I was going to get some extra food. You know how much these men like to eat." Carole affectionately ruffled Finn's hair; he was currently showing a second sandwich into his mouth, emphasizing Carole's point nicely.

"Who are they?" Finn grumbled around the food in his mouth, earning him a hit from both Carole and Rachel.

"Two friends of theirs that got stranded in Chicago because of the storm. Apparently one of them is possibly dating Kurt, what's his name again?" Burt said adjusting the worn baseball cap that sat on his head.

"Blaine, his name is Blaine. And his friend's name is Jeff." Carole finished.

Rachel sat there for a second, "Kurt has a boyfriend?" She squealed, "That he is bringing home? Kurt?"

Carole laughed, patting Rachel's hand, "Yes, I was shocked too."

* * *

><p>"Alright, first we lay the chains in front of the tires, like this." Kurt kneeled down next to the right front tire and laid the chain down in the snow. "Once we place the chains in front of all the tires, we drive over them and then connect the ends to attach them to the tires."<p>

"That's it?" Blaine asked from here he was standing next to Kurt, his eyes followed Kurt's movements as his boyfriend stood and moved on to the next tire.

"That's it." Kurt repeated with a laughed. "I'm honestly shocked that you have never had to put on chains before, I mean you did grow up in Ohio."

Blaine walked around to the other side of the car where Kurt was placing the last chain in front of the tire. "I never put the chains on myself, Randy always did."

"Randy?"

"Yeah, he was our housekeeper; he did the gardening, repairs and put the chains on the cars during the winter." Blaine explained, ducking his head. He didn't really like talking about how affluent his childhood had been because of his parents.

Ever since he was kid he was identified by his parent's money. He was always known as the son of Ted Anderson, director of the Port Columbus International Airport. It was only when Blaine started at Dalton that he was able to create an identity for himself.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say, he knew Blaine was from an affluent family, they had talked about it during their date at the Italian restaurant. "Then it's a good thing I'm teaching you how to. You never know when you might need to chain up."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, "In California?"

Kurt shrugged, "You never know. But remind me when we get to my house; I want to show you Sparky."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and grabbed Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "Sparky?"

Kurt nodded, and brushed some snowflakes off Blaine's head, "he's my baby. My dad bought him for me when I was a freshman, he was our weekend project."

Now Blaine was thoroughly confused, "Is Sparky a dog?"

Kurt laughed, "No, he's a car. A '59 Triumph TR3 to be exact."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a second, "Sparky is a car?"

"Yes," Kurt laughed, placing his arms around Blaine's neck, "It was a barn find but my dad and I worked on it every weekend until we finally got the thing running. I named it Sparky because the first thing we removed was the spark plugs. I'd take you for a drive...but he's not exactly a snow car."

Blaine looked around at the snow covered highway, "That might be an issue. But I'd love to meet this 'Sparky'."

"Then you shall. But in order to do that, we need to get driving." Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss. Both of their cheeks were red from the chill outside but their lips were warm against each other's.

They got back in the car and pulled forward before getting back out, and synching the chains onto the tires. Ten minutes later the car was back on the highway and headed east towards Lima, Blaine and Kurt continued to talk about cars while Santana and Jeff slept on in the backseat.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Kurt will have told this Blaine about Josh?" Rachel asked as she and Carole walked through the aisles of the grocery store.<p>

Carole stopped next to the bread display and grabbed two more loafs, Finn could eat a loaf by himself, so Carole could only assume what Blaine and Jeff could eat. Even Kurt would splurge during the holidays and could pack away as much food as his step-brother.

"I'm not sure. It's definitely not our story to tell, but I'm sure Kurt will tell him when he's ready." Carole answered.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad he has met someone else. Whenever we would hang out together in New York he would try and be happy and cheerful but there was something…missing. It was like he was going through the motions, but that spark was gone."

Carole was a little taken back at Rachel's assessment. Apparently the girl could pay attention and take other's feeling into consideration. Yes, she was still as self-absorbed as she was in high school, and her success on Broadway had done nothing to change that, but Rachel really did care about her friends and family. Carole was pleased to see the change in her daughter-in-law.

"Well," Carole gave Rachel a sincere smile, "We will just have to wait and see now won't we."

Rachel laughed and nodded and the two continued through the store.

* * *

><p>Five hours and four stops later, one to take the chains off, two for food and one for Santana to go to the bathroom, Kurt finally turned onto the familiar road where his home was located.<p>

It was around four in the afternoon, and the familiar tress and houses were covered in a few inches of snow. Up ahead Kurt could see that his dad and Carole had decorated the house in the same manner as always. There were multi-colored lights on the eaves, and the large oak tree in the front yard had lights wrapped around the trunk. It was a comfortable sight, and Kurt was ecstatic to be back home with his family.

Blaine fidgeted in the passenger seat. Sensing his nervousness Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand, giving him a small smile.

"Hallelujah! We made it!" Santana cheered from the back seat.

"That wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it would be." Jeff yawned and scowled when Santana ruffled his hair which was already messed up.

"That's because you slept the whole time." Blaine said turning around to look at Jeff.

The blonde stuck out his tongue like a five-year old. "So, at least I didn't have to listen to you singing for five and a half hours."

Blaine glared at his best friend.

"I think Blaine sings very well." Blaine gave Kurt a grateful smiled and kissed their intertwined hands.

"Not that I disagree, but I think you're a little biased there." Jeff grumbled, yawning again.

Kurt pulled to the curb and looked towards the house on the right. "Home sweet home" he murmured.

"Thank God, get me out of this car!" Santana threw open the door and Jeff followed her towards the back of the car. Blaine and Kurt stayed seated in silence for a few seconds.

"Can you remind me who everyone is?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a nervous glance and tightening his grip on his boyfriend's hand.

Kurt turned his seat so he could face Blaine, "There's my dad"

"Burt"

Kurt smiled, "Yes, and Carole my step-mom. Her son is Finn, who is married to Rachel. We all went to high school together. Finn and Rachel have three year old twins Melody and Justin."

"Melody is really loud like her mother and Justin is exceptionally shy but likes you the best." Blaine finished.

Kurt leaned over to kiss him, "I knew you were paying attention." He whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I've been known to do that." They kissed for another moment before Santana and Jeff started to pound on the windows.

They pulled away but Kurt kept ahold of one of Blaine's hands, "you ready?" he asked. Blaine looked at him, "Ready as I'll ever be" he sighed.

Kurt gave his hand one more squeeze before opening his own door and getting out.

Santana and Jeff were waiting for them on the sidewalk. Once everyone had their bags Kurt led the way towards the front door with Blaine close to his side. Their fingers occasionally brushed and though Blaine gave Kurt a timid smile, Kurt knew he was freaking out inside.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek before opening the door and stepping into the house, "we're here!"

A split second later two sets of small footsteps could be heard.

"Uncle Kurt!" A little girl with brown curly hair ran forward jumping up and down.

"Mel!" Kurt bent down and picked up his niece, hugging her close. She hugged him back before squirming from his arms and he handed her to Santana.

"That's Melody." Kurt explained to Blaine. Kurt felt a tug on his pants, looking down he spotted his nephew. A huge smile spread across his face and bent down to pick Justin up. The little boy clung to Kurt, his little arms wrapped around his uncle's neck.

"Blaine, this is Justin," Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Justin this is my boyfriend Blaine."

The little boy raised his head and gave Blaine a small smile before burying his head back into Kurt's neck. Blaine chuckled, smiling at how natural Kurt looked with his nephew.

"Boyfriend huh?" Kurt whipped around towards the voice. "Rachel!"

His best friend turned sister-in-law was standing in the door to the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. "Hi Kurt!" She stepped forward to hug him, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Kurt hugged her with his free arm; Justin was still clinging to him. "Rachel, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Blaine, and his friend Jeff is back by Santana."

"It's very nice to meet you Blaine." Rachel said hugging the pilot.

"It's nice to meet you too Rachel, you have two lovely children." Blaine awkwardly returned her hug.

Rachel took a step back looking Blaine up and down, making him blushed under her gaze, "I like him, and he's very charming."

Kurt laughed, "I'm glad I have your approval Rachel. Where are my dad and Carole?"

"In the kitchen, they figured Mel and Justin would attack you first." Rachel reached up and Kurt handed a reluctant Justin over to her before grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Alright, we'll go say hi to them." Kurt gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before she moved to greet Santana and Jeff.

"Now your parents?" Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Now my parents, just know that all my dad's threats are empty. He doesn't really own a shotgun….at least I don't think he does."

Blaine's eyes widened, "that's comforting" he muttered under his breath as he allowed himself to be pulled towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You must be Jeff?" Rachel greeted the blonde, still holding Justin in her arms.<p>

"That's correct. You must be Rachel, Kurt and Santana have told Blaine and me a lot about you." Jeff said, giving Rachel on of his charming smiles.

Santana scoffed, "He's lying, we told him how obnoxious and self-absorbed you are" she said with a smile.

Rachel laughed, "Nice to see you too Santana, I see Mel has already found you."

Melody was clutching Santana in the same way that Justin had been holding on to Kurt. Each of the twins had become very attached to the two flight attendants since they had been born. Melody had even picked up Santana's habit of nicknaming everything. The little girl had named her stuffed animals in a way that would make even Santana proud.

"She knows who her favorite is, right Melody?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically before launching into a detailed description of what she wanted Santa to bring her.

Rachel smiled at her daughter, "So, how long have you known Blaine?" Rachel asked Jeff.

"Almost ten years. Blaine, my husband Nick, and I were all best friends in high school." Jeff explained, taking a step back at the excitement that appeared in Rachel's face at his reply.

"I have two gay dads! We have so much to talk about!" Rachel then proceeded to tell Jeff all about her two dads, how they met and her childhood. Jeff tried to listen but after a few minutes he caught Santana's gaze, mouthing 'help!'.

Thankfully she saved him from Rachel, claiming that they needed to put their stuff upstairs. Rachel set Justin down before going off to find Finn and let them know that Kurt, Santana and their two guests had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Dad, Carole, this is Blaine." Kurt announced as he and Blaine walked into the kitchen.<p>

Both Burt and Carole stood quickly, "It's nice to meet you Blaine." Burt offered his hand which Blaine took, "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Hummel."

Burt chuckled, "Its Burt son." Blaine nodded giving Burt a small smile.

Carole had rushed towards Kurt pulling him into her arms, whispering "he's cute" into his ear before letting him go.

Kurt laughed, "Thanks Carole," he gave his step-mom a kiss on the cheek before she turned and gave Blaine a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Blaine. I'm glad you could join us, even though the circumstances aren't ideal."

Blaine returned her hug, exchanging a smile with Kurt who was beaming at his parents positive reaction to Blaine, "It's wonderful to meet you too, and thank you so much for letting Jeff and I join you for the holidays."

Carole patted his arm, "Oh it's no problem sweetie, we're just so happy to meet Kurt's '_special someone_'"

Blaine blushed slightly and thankfully Kurt spoke up, "Alright, we are going to go put our stuff away, and I'd like to say hello to Finn."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and shot Burt and Carole, who were chuckling quietly to themselves, a glare before dragging his boyfriend from the room.

**Next chapter there will be a lot more interactions between everyone, and Blaine has a serious talk with Carole. Fun fact, my dad restores old cars and Sparky is a car that I helped him with, the story that Kurt tells Blaine is based on how I named Sparky :)**

**There is a picture on my tumblr of what Sparky looks like if you'd like to see.**

**Thoughts? I really love Justin and he will appear more in the next chapter. Should Santana have nicknames for Finn and Rachel? Would you like to meet the Mr. Berry's? **

**tumblr: reidbetweentheelines**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Once again, a huge THANK YOU for the alerts, reviews and favorites! I wrote this chapter while watching March Madness basketball games, so I can relate to Santana at the beginning. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 10:**

December 24th 2018:

Carole walked into the living room where her three boys along with Jeff, Blaine and Santana were watching a basketball game. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled together on the edge of the couch; Jeff was on the other end and Santana sat in between Kurt and Jeff. Burt was sitting in his recliner while Finn sat on the floor with Justin in his lap. Rachel was upstairs with Melody.

"Oh come on! Really ref, get your head out of your ass and make the damn call!" Santana shouted at the TV, throwing in a few Spanish curse words as well for added affect.

Kurt, used to Santana's comments that accompanied televised sports events, laughed and ducked his head into Blaine's chest.

Jeff looked in shock, staring at Santana in awe, though there was also some fear in his eyes. It was clear that she was not someone to cross. He looked behind her to Kurt who merely shrugged as though this was normal Santana behavior, which it was.

"Santana watch your language, there are children in this house!" Rachel shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Oh _come on,_ it's not like you never curse Momma-goody-two-shoes. I know for a _fact_ that Melody knows a few swear words and she didn't hear them from me!" she shouted back up the stairs, not even bothering to turn around.

Rachel huffed in a pure diva fashion before disappearing back into Finn's room.

Carole decided this would be a good time to make her presence known. "Blaine sweetie, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

Blaine shifted slightly on the couch so he could look at Carole, "Sure Carole. I'd be happy to."

Kurt tried to protest but Blaine patted his thigh, "Don't worry about it, I know you want to spend some time with your dad. Besides it's the least I can do." He leaned over and gave Kurt a peck before getting off the couch and following Carole into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Blaine, I'm assuming I can trust you to peel potatoes?" Carole said with a small chuckle, handing Blaine a peeler and motioning towards the counter where a bag of potatoes and an empty bowl sat.<p>

"I'm sure I can handle it." Blaine said back. He shuffled past her over to the counter and began to peel the potatoes. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them, though they could still hear Santana's opinionated remarks about the game in the other room.

"Do you like to cook Blaine?" Carole asked as she moved around the kitchen setting out the ingredients and food for their Christmas Eve dinner.

Blaine placed a peeled potato into the bowl before grabbing another one. "Yeah I do, but I don't get much time to with my job. I'm only home for a few days a week so I don't get to cook as much as I'd like."

"Did you know that Kurt likes to cook?" Carole asked off handily.

"Yes, he told me it's like stress relief for him and that he once baked three dozen cupcakes…when the bullying was really bad." Blaine said evenly. He figured it was okay to tell Carole that, after all she was Kurt's step-mother and it was obvious that she and Kurt were very close.

Carole nodded and leaned against the counter so she was facing Blaine's side as the pilot continued to peel the potatoes. "What else has he told you about?"

Blaine paused with the peeler in midair at her question; he sensed a shift in their conversation with that one question. He slowly placed the peeled potato into the bowl before turning towards Carole, "He's told me about New York and why he became a flight attendant, about his dream to be involved with musical theatre, what happened at McKinley, Glee Club, his hobbies." Blaine trailed off not sure if he should continue.

"Has he told you about his past relationships?" Carole asked softly.

There it was, Blaine realized this was what Carole had been waiting to ask him and why she wanted his help.

"Yes, he told me about Josh." Blaine was slightly taken back at the smile and happiness that showed on Carole's face at his response. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's a good thing Blaine, it means he trusts you." Carole explained, reaching out to place a hand on his arm.

Blaine gave Carole a small smile of thanks before they both returned to their tasks.

* * *

><p>As soon as the game ended and Santana had finished a string of curses towards the TV at the outcome of the game, Kurt decided to go join Blaine in the kitchen.<p>

Just as Kurt was almost to the kitchen, he was intercepted by Justin. The little boy had jumped out of Finn's lap and ran towards his uncle, a hug smile on his face.

"Hey Justin!" Kurt swooped down to pick up his nephew; Justin giggled as Kurt held him close. "What's up buddy?"

"Help with clothes?" Justin said quietly, his big brown eyes wide with excitement.

"You want me to help you pick out a _handsome_ outfit for you to wear for Christmas Eve dinner tonight?" Kurt asked as Justin nodded his head quickly, a little smile on his face.

Kurt reached up to brush Justin's hair out of his face, "Alright, well I was just going to find Blaine, can he help too?"

Justin nodded again and Kurt entered the kitchen just as Blaine was placing the last peeled potato into the bowl with the others.

Kurt walked over to his side and leaned against the counter, with Justin in his arms. The little boy was playing with Kurt's shirt collar.

"Hey you" Blaine said, wiping his hands on a towel before leaning next to Kurt. "I see Justin has found you."

"He wants me to help him pick out an outfit, and we we're wondering if you wanted to join us, that is if Carole will let you." All three boys turned to look at Carole.

"You can take him" Carole laughed, "but can you tell Rachel and Finn to come here, I need to ask them about our plans for tomorrow." Carole grabbed the bowl of peeled potatoes and gave Kurt and Blaine a smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked into Finn's room and told Rachel that Carole wanted to see her and Finn. Once Rachel and Melody had left the room, Kurt set Justin down and moved to sit down on the bed.<p>

Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure where to go, catching Kurt's gaze he began to walk towards the bed when Kurt patted the space next to him.

"What do we do?" Blaine asked sitting next to Kurt so their sides were touching.

"We wait" Kurt said and the two men watched as Justin sat down in front of his little batman suitcase and began to pick out shirts and pants.

A few minutes later Justin had laid out two shirts, three sweater vests and two pairs of pants on the floor in front of where Blaine and Kurt were sitting. Justin looked up at Kurt with his big brown eyes as he waited for Kurt to look over his choices.

"I like this shirt" Kurt picked up a light blue shirt that had little white stripes on it, along with a navy sweater vest. "and these pants would be the best."

Blaine watched his boyfriend pick out the prefect outfit with Justin and it was obvious that this interaction between the two had happened many times before.

Kurt laid the outfit he had picked out, the shirt along with the sweater vest and khaki pants, in front of Blaine. "I feel like it needs something else."

"A bowtie?" Blaine suggested.

Justin looked between Blaine and the outfit on the floor before running back to his suitcase; he returned a minute later with a yellow and navy striped bowtie in his little hands.

Justin ran over to Blaine and held up the bowtie, waiting for Blaine's approval. "Good choice" Blaine said with a smile, "What do you think Kurt?"

"I think we have ourselves an outfit!" Justin jumped up in down, looking between Kurt and Blaine with a hug smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Are you and Blaine going to come with us to my dads' tomorrow?" Rachel asked. The adults were all seated around the dining room table enjoying the Christmas Eve dinner that Carole and Kurt had prepared. Justin and Melody sat at the kids table of the other side, Justin looking very grown up in his outfit.<p>

"Would you want to go?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as everyone stared at the two of them.

Blaine swallowed nervously, "Sure?"

"Don't worry, we can always leave early" Kurt replied before turning back to Rachel, "Sure, we'll come along, although we might leave a little early."

Rachel smiled before turning to Santana, "Are you going to come with us?"

Santana laughed, Rachel always asked the same question every year but her answer was always the same, "As much as I'd _love_ to spend hours in the presence of you and your fathers, I think I'm going to pass."

"Jeff?"

The blonde turned to look at Rachel, a spoonful of potatoes held in front of his mouth, "What? Sorry, I was distracted."

"Ms-Barbara-Wanna-Be over here wants to know if you want to go with this motley crew to the Mr. Berry's tomorrow." Santana rattled off before Rachel could speak.

Jeff lowered his spoon back towards the plate, "Oh, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just stay here. I told Nick I'd call him tomorrow anyways."

Carole and Rachel each gave Jeff a sympathetic nod before everyone turned back to their meals.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Santana made a comment about the food and the lively conversation between everyone resumed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Blaine and Kurt were snuggled on the couch when Justin ran into the living room with a book in his hands. The little boy hoisted himself onto the couch and crawled across Kurt so he was sitting in Blaine's lap.<p>

Blaine looked over to Kurt for a translation on his nephew's actions.

"He wants you to read him a book." Kurt explained, taking the book from Justin's hands and placing it in Blaine's. "Justin, do you want us to read to you upstairs so you can go to sleep?"

Kurt ruffled Justin's hair as the little boy nodded while yawning. "Alright then" Kurt stood up and picked Justin up, the little boy rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt began to walk towards the stairs; Blaine followed behind.

Kurt helped Justin change out of his grown up clothes and into his Superman pajamas before helping him into his sleeping bag. Blaine walked over and sat next to Kurt.

They took turns reading the book to Justin as the little boy's breathing slowly evened out and he fell asleep. Kurt leaned down to press a kiss to his nephew's forehead and Blaine patted Justin's head before they both stood and went back down stairs.

* * *

><p>Santana and Jeff were standing in the doorway of the kitchen as they watched Kurt and Blaine take Justin upstairs.<p>

"Look at them being all domestic and adorable." Santana pressed her hand over her heart and pretended to sniffle, "Those little lovebirds."

Jeff smiled at her comment, "Does Kurt have any romantic dreams that Blaine could make true?"

Santana turned to look at Jeff, "What are you talking about Goldilocks?"

"Blaine wants to give Kurt a Christmas present, but he isn't sure what to get Kurt so I said that I'd ask you."

Santana took a second to think, trying to find the perfect thing that Blaine could give Kurt. Then she remembered the late nights back in New York when she and Kurt would watch cheesy romantic comedies. Whenever a certain cliché scene played Kurt would always remark that someday he wanted someone who would do that for him. Well, Santana thought, it appeared as though this was an amazing opportunity for Kurt's dream to come true and his perky-pilot boyfriend to give him a gift he would never forget.

"I have the perfect idea, but you will need to work with Blaine and I'll take care of Kurt so this will work," Santana then preceded to tell Jeff of her plan, the blonde nodding along.

All Jeff knew was that when he and Santana helped Blaine and Kurt with their Christmas presents for each other, those two were going to owe them big time.

"Let's do it."

**Next chapter has the Mr. Berry's and Christmas presents. **

**There is a picture of Justin's Christmas Eve dinner outfit on my tumblr. **

**Thoughts? Do you like Justin? Carole and Blaine's conversation? What is the weather situation like right now? What are Jeff and Santana up to now? Guesses for Klaine's presents? : )**

**Tumblr: reidbetweentheelines**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Just a little note, FanFiciton is being weird right now, so if you haven't read Chapter 10, read that first. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 11:**

December 25th 2018:

"Kurt! Wake up!" Santana whispered as she brushed the hair from his face and gently shook his shoulder. She was lying next to him in his bed, resting her weight on her elbow so she could shake him awake.

Kurt groaned and raised his hand, flipping her off before trying to throw the blankets over his head. Santana was one step ahead of him, grabbing the blankets and flinging her body over them.

The cold air hit Kurt's body, dragging him towards consciousness. "God Santana it's…." Kurt paused to look at the clock on his night stand, "7 in the freakin' morning! Why, in your right mind, are you waking me up?" he whispered loudly. As pissed off as Kurt was, he still didn't want to wake up Blaine and Jeff who were sleeping soundly on an air mattress by the side of Kurt's bed.

Although Kurt and Blaine were both adults, Burt demanded that they sleep in separate beds since they had only been dating for a day and a half. Kurt had huffed in annoyance but figured he could bribe Santana to sleep on the floor with Jeff.

That plan had quickly failed when Kurt and Blaine went upstairs to sleep only to find Santana sprawled across Kurt's bed out cold. Instead of a night filled with cuddling they had to settle for a passionate good night kiss, before crawling into their separate beds.

"You are the one who wanted to get up early to bake Blaine's Christmas present; I'm merely following your orders." Santana snapped, keeping her voice low.

"Okay, okay, fine! Let's go bake this damn cake." Fully awake, Kurt remembered his talk with Santana yesterday about Blaine's Christmas present. He had been trying to find something to give his boyfriend what wasn't too extravagant while still showing how much he cared for the other man. Santana had suggested baking him something when Kurt brought up that Blaine loved chocolate cake.

"That's the spirit! Plus, if you do a good job, maybe Blaine will let you score a few points….if you know what I mean." Santana wiggled her eyebrows and gave Kurt one of her signature coy smiles.

"How can you be so inappropriate at 7 in the morning?" Kurt grumbled as he reluctantly left the warmth of his bed and headed towards the bathroom. He was carefully to not disturb Jeff and Blaine.

"It's a talent." Santana said as she dragged herself off the bed and followed Kurt into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke, blinkingly rapidly against the light that assaulted his tired eyes. He glanced around, slightly confused as to where he was until he caught sight of Jeff's sleeping form and the walls of Kurt's old room. He sat up slowly and looked towards Kurt's bed which was empty except for a tangle of blankets and sheets.<p>

After stifling a yawn, Blaine stood and stretched. As he raised his arms above his head, his shirt rode up revealing a strip of tanned skin with taught muscles underneath. Blaine ran his hand through his disheveled curls and threw his old Dalton sweatshirt on before trudging downstairs.

He left Jeff asleep knowing that his best friend would wake up as soon as the smells of breakfast began to fill the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just finished putting the final touches on Blaine's Christmas present when the man himself wandered into the kitchen. Blaine looked adorable and very sexy at the same time with his drowsy eyes and loose fitting sweatshirt over his plaid pajama pants.<p>

He walked over behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He kissed Kurt's cheek before resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Merry Christmas babe, what are you doing?"

Kurt smiled to himself at the pet name, "I was about to start making breakfast, _honey_, would you like to help?" He spun in Blaine's arms so he could lean in and connect their lips. Kurt took advantage of Blaine's bed hair, tangling his fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck and holding him close.

Blaine stepped forward so Kurt's back was pressed against the counter. Blaine kept a firm grip on Kurt's waist as they continued to kiss, even when Kurt pulled away for a second Blaine's lips trailed over the pale skin on his jaw before Kurt tugged his head up so their lips were once again pressed together.

"I know you two are content eating each other's faces off, but I'd like some real food…preferably in the next ten or twenty minutes." Santana was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, smiling at Kurt's annoyance due to her interruption.

"Remind me again why I invited you to stay here?" Kurt snapped, glaring at Santana while not releasing his hold on Blaine.

"Because you _love_ me" Santana sang, skipping into the kitchen and pressing a sloppy kiss to Kurt's cheek, leaving a lipstick mark which Blaine gently wiped away with the pad of his thumb.

Kurt rolled his eyes and untangled himself from Blaine. He moved over to the pantry to get the box of pancake mix, "Apparently I need to rethink that decision."

Santana was about to snap back when Melody and Justin, still wearing their pajamas, ran into the kitchen. The twins were bursting with excitement and energy, despite the early hour. After all it was Christmas morning and on the other side of the kitchen there was a tree with presents under it, just waiting to be opened.

"It's Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!" Melody shouted running around the small island in the center of the kitchen. Santana reached out and grabbed the little girl as she ran by. Melody giggled as Santana picked her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Justin was giggling as well and tried to run away from Kurt only to be picked up from behind as Kurt held him upside down.

"What should we do with this little rascal?" Kurt asked Blaine, shaking Justin, causing the little boy to giggle harder.

Blaine pretended to think for second, "I don't know…" Blaine laughed as Kurt reached down and held Justin right side up. Kurt plopped Justin onto the counter top next to Blaine. "You want to help us make breakfast little man?"

Justin nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down. Kurt could clearly see Finn in Justin when the little boy smiled.

Together the five of them started on cooking a delicious Christmas breakfast of pancakes and fruit salad. Burt and Carole wandered into the kitchen about 10 minutes after Justin and Melody had arrived. They each grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the small kitchen table reading the newspaper and watching the cooking show going on in front of them.

Kurt helped Justin mix the pancake mix while Blaine stood in front of the griddle, flipping the pancakes and setting the cooked ones on to a plate. With Kurt's help they even made a couple Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes for Justin and Melody.

Together Santana and Melody worked on the fruit salad. Melody helped by picking the grapes off the vine and placing them in a large bowl while Santana worked on chopping up apples, oranges, bananas, pears and kiwi to add in the mix.

By the time Finn and Rachel wandered into the kitchen, the food was almost done. After Rachel had given each of the twins a kiss on the cheek, Jeff wandered into the kitchen in a similar state to Blaine. The only variation in their appearances was that Jeff had on one of Nick's old college sweatshirts instead of a Dalton one.

Once the last pancake had been removed from the griddle, they all gathered in the dining room to eat. As soon as the food had been cleared from everyone's plates, Melody and Justin dragged them all into the living room to open the presents from Santa.

"We open the rest of the presents tonight when we all get back from the Berry's" Kurt explained to Blaine as they sat on the couch. Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek before leaning forward and watching Melody and Justin open their presents. Their little faces lit up with pure joy every time the wrapping paper was removed revealing another gift.

* * *

><p>As soon as the car was parked, Rachel had bolted towards the front door of her childhood home and into the waiting arms of her dads. Blaine and Kurt, who had arrived a few seconds later in their own car, watched as Finn, along with the twins, and then Burt and Carole made their way to the house.<p>

"Just be yourself, although I should warn you that Rachel's dads can be a little…over the top at times. I'll protect you though." Kurt reached over to pat Blaine's cheek before opening his door.

Blaine followed suit, and met Kurt in front of the car. Kurt instantly grabbed his hand and they made their way towards the front door where everyone was gathered.

"Kurt!" Leroy shouted, clapping his hands together, a huge grin spread across his face.

Kurt smiled and was swept into Leroy's and then Hiram's arms as soon as he crossed the threshold into the Berry's home. "How are you Kurt?" Hiram asked holding Kurt at an arm's length.

"I'm great! Fabulous as always." Kurt looked at the two men who had been so influential during his high school years. Kurt had spent numerous hours at the Berry household hanging out with Rachel and her dads. It was his safe area, he could always be himself around them.

"That's wonderful dear, now who is that handsome man behind you?" Hiram fixed his gaze on Blaine who was standing just behind Kurt at his right shoulder.

"This is my boyfriend Blaine, Blaine this is Leroy and Hiram Berry."

Blaine held out his hand for Hiram, "It's nice to meet you". Hiram shook his hand before pulling Blaine in for hug.

"He's very attractive" Leroy whispered into Kurt's ear as Hiram started up a conversation with Blaine about the life of a pilot. Kurt caught Blaine's eyes for a second, "He is." Kurt agreed whole heartedly.

Hiram looked between Kurt and Blaine who couldn't keep their eyes off each other for more than ten seconds. Leroy looked over, catching Hiram's gaze as they silently communicated. They were extremely happy to finally see Kurt with someone so wonderful and they agreed that these two were meant for each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude," Kurt jumped in surprise before turning to look at Finn who had suddenly appeared at his side.<p>

"How many years have I told you not to call me that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Finn before looking back towards the living room where everyone was socializing with each other.

"I know, I know." Finn followed Kurt's gaze to Blaine. The curly haired man was slowly drinking a glass of wine as he talked with Leroy and Hiram. "You really love him don't you?"

Kurt swiveled his head up to look at Finn who looking down at him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Um, I….what?" Kurt sputtered a blush rising on his cheeks.

Finn nudged Kurt with his shoulder, "It's alright man, you might not have accepted it yet but it's _so_ obvious."

Kurt was slightly perplexed at Finn's observation, normally his big oaf of a step-brother was oblivious to what went on around him. "We've only been dating for two days Finn."

The tall man shrugged, "So? What's to say that you can't fall in love with someone in two days isn't it called 'love at first sight' or something?"

Kurt laughed, "Wow, I see that Rachel has been forcing you to watch romantic comedies again."

"I suffer through it. It's all worth it afterward when she jumps me and rambles on about how perfect of a husband I am. You have no idea how affectionate chicks get after watching those sappy movies."

"I really don't Finn." Kurt replied. He and Finn both looked at each other before laughing. "But seriously man, we Hummel-Hudson's have a strange way of going about relationships."

Kurt took a sip of wine, "Can't argue with that, you and Rachel married at 18...children at 22."

"Yes, but we're happy. Even through all that our dreams came true. Rachel is preforming on Broadway, I have an amazing teaching job. We live in New York and have two amazing children." Finn trailed off and looked over to where Rachel was helping Justin and Melody pick their presents from under her dads' Christmas tree. "Life is great man."

Kurt was quiet for a second, reflecting on what Finn had just told him. While Kurt had been severely opposed to Finn and Rachel marrying in high school it turned out perfectly for them. Sometimes love just happens and you can't fight it. "I'm happy for you Finn. Everything worked out for you…."

Finn placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Thanks man, and I'm glad that Blaine makes you happy. Just don't let him be the one that gets away."

Kurt threw his head back in exasperation, "Please tell me you did _not_ just quote Katy Perry!"

"Who is quoting Katy Perry?" Blaine had meandered over to where Finn and Kurt were talking in the corner of the room.

"I was. It makes Kurt really angry; he gets all defensive, his face turns red and he starts spouting this crap about Lady Gaga." Finn chuckled and squeezed Kurt shoulder. Finn gave him a meaningfully look before moving to where Rachel was sitting with the twins.

Kurt was silent as he watched Finn walk away. He couldn't argue that he was falling in love with Blaine, but was Finn right? Should Kurt just accept that he had finally found the perfect man or was this the point where he should freak out?

Blaine nudged Kurt with his shoulder, bringing him out of his daze, "You okay? You kind of tuned out for a second."

"I'm great actually, are you ready head out?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yep I'm ready. Do you mind if I drive? I want to stop somewhere on the way back."

"Where are we stopping?" Kurt grabbed his keys from his pocket, holding them in his hand and waiting for Blaine's response.

Blaine just gave Kurt a smile before leaning in and kissing him, grabbing the keys from Kurt's hand. "It's a surprise."

Kurt watched as Blaine moved over towards Hiram and Leroy to say goodbye. What could his boyfriend possibly be up to now?

**So I know I said that the Christmas presents would be in this chapter *hides* please don't hate me, but they will be in the next one, I promise! This chapter was getting long so I had to divide it up. Next chapter also has Blaine and Kurt trying to figure out how to make their relationship work once the snow clears and they return to different sides of the country.**

**Thought? Did you like the Furt moment? What is Blaine's surprise? Are Blaine and Kurt already in love after two days? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the delay with this chapter, school has been insane and I don't have much time to write. I probably will only be posting once a week until everything calms down a bit. This chapter is also shorter than I would like *sigh* **

**Thanks for the reviews, I tried to add more fluff into this chapter, so I hope it worked! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 12:**

December 25th 2018:

"So you really aren't going to tell me where we are going?" Kurt asked as he opened the door to the car.

Blaine took off his scarf and threw it into the back seat before shaking his head, a few snowflakes falling around him. "Nope. I told you it's a surprise. It would defeat the purpose if I told you."

Kurt let out a sigh and buckled his seat belt, "Fine, but just for future reference I hate surprises."

"No one hates surprises." Blaine scoffed as he sat down in the driver's seat and shut his door, sealing out the frigid air.

"I do. Hate them all."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt as though he was crazy, because right now it seemed like he might be. "So if I were to send you, say…a dozen rose at some random time… you wouldn't like that?"

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows, "You would do that?" he whispered quietly.

"Well, not that exactly because you already know about it…but yeah. I'd that for you."

Kurt's shoulders dropped and turned to look out the window. Blaine watched him, and after a few seconds of silence, "Kurt? I don't have to; I mean if you don't want me to I won't."

"No one's ever done something like that for me before. That's why I've always hated surprises because they've always been for someone else, never for me." Kurt said the words slowly because what started out as a simple statement about hating surprises had turned into something much more than that.

"Kurt," Blaine reached over and held Kurt's face in his hands, his thumb gently rubbing over Kurt's jawline, "I would love you surprise you all the time. If you'd like me to."

After a few seconds Kurt went back to his usual sassy self, "Well I guess that would be alright. My favorite flowers are daisy's, I hate dark chocolate but milk chocolate is wonderful...none of the Hershey's crap."

Blaine laughed and leaned forward to kiss Kurt, "I'll keep that in mind, but for now why don't we see how this surprise goes first, okay?"

* * *

><p>Blaine drove the rental car through the streets of Lima as Kurt sat silently in the passenger seat. The sun had long set and the streets were only illuminated by the head lights from the car and an occasional street lamp. Kurt reached over to hold Blaine's free hand which was resting on the arm rest. The pilot looked over and smiled at Kurt before turning his attention back to the road.<p>

Blaine followed the directions that Jeff had given him from Santana; apparently their destination was a place that Santana had frequented as a teenager.

After ten minutes, Blaine took a right and headed up a gravel road. Kurt was curious as to where Blaine was taking him but held his tongue and instead enjoyed the time that he got to spend with his boyfriend. The weather was quickly clearing up and flights would once again resume. Blaine and Jeff would head back to LA while Kurt and Santana spent another day in Lima before their flight left for New York.

"We're here, Merry Christmas Kurt" Blaine said quietly. Kurt looked out the windshield and realized where Blaine had taken him. It was a spot that he had always dreamed a guy would bring him to, just like in the romantic movies he loved to watch. The car was parked at the top of a hill looking down on the city lights of a snow covered Lima beneath them.

"This…is amazing Blaine." Kurt couldn't decide where to look, his boyfriend or out the windshield at the amazing view. He settled on Blaine's face which was softly illuminated by the light of the full moon over head.

"I'm glad you think so because this is your Christmas present. I didn't really have time to go buy you anything and Santana said this was something you always wanted to do-"

Blaine's rambling was cutoff as Kurt leaned across the seat to kiss him. "It's prefect, thank you."

Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss Kurt again before he unbuckled and got out of the car, he rummaged around in the trunk for a second before walking over towards Kurt's door and holding it open. Kurt got out and followed him to the front of the car where Blaine laid out a blanket on the hood before climbing up and patting the space next to him.

"One second." Kurt finally understood what Santana meant about bringing his present in case a situation arrived for him to give it to Blaine. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Santana and Jeff were behind this.

Kurt returned to the front of the car a minute later and moved to sit by Blaine who draped a blanket over their legs and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, holding him close.

"Merry Christmas" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, kissing his cheek.

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, reaching up with his free hand that wasn't holding the present to cup Blaine's cheek, "Merry Christmas to you too." Kurt leaned in and they kissed as the city lights gleamed bellow them.

Once they separated Kurt placed his present into Blaine's lap, "This is your present."

Blaine looked between Kurt and the present before slowly opening the bag. He removed a small bottle of champagne along with a circular tin. Blaine placed the bottle into Kurt's outstretched hand before removing the lid off the red and green tin. Nestled inside the gold tissue paper was a small chocolate cake covered in chocolate frosting. Raspberries were placed in a decorative arrangement on the top.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, looking at his boyfriend with pure love in his eyes, "Thank you, this looks delicious, can I share with you?"

"I sure hope you plan to!" Kurt joked reaching into his pocket and pulling out two forks. Blaine accepted his and took a piece of the cake holding it up for Kurt to eat.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the chivalrous action but opened his mouth and took the piece of cake. Blaine leaned in and kissed away the small bit of chocolate frosting on the outside of Kurt's mouth.

They took turns feeding each other until the cake and sipping the small bottle of champagne until both were gone. The sky had cleared and the stars gleamed brightly above them, providing the perfect amount of light. They kissed and star gazed until the warmth beneath the blankets began to fade. Only when their fingers and toes were numb did they slide off the hood and head back to the Hummel-Hudson residence.

* * *

><p>"Look who it is! And don't you two look a little disheveled?" Santana commented on Kurt and Blaine's ruffled appearances as soon as they entered the house. She and Jeff were the only ones there, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and the twins were still at the Berry's. Blaine set the blankets Carole had lent him on the ground and Kurt moved to the kitchen to place the cake tin and champagne bottle in the sink.<p>

Blaine merely smiled and winked at Santana before sitting down on the couch and waiting for Kurt to get back from the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be talking. Do you know how many times you showed up to work in a much more frazzled state?" Kurt said with a smirk as he sat down on the couch next to Blaine, leaning into the warmth of his boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know of my escapades, it's not my fault that pilots look so damn sexy with those uniforms on. I'm _sure_ you agree Kurt." Santana watched with enjoyment as Kurt blushed, flipping her off.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, his cheeks and adorable shade of pink, "You think that the uniforms are sexy?"

Kurt sent another glare to Santana, "I think a lot of things are sexy."

"Such as?"

Kurt leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear, much to Santana's annoyance. Blaine smiled and whispered something back causing Kurt to blush harder.

"Jeff!" Santana shouted towards the stairs where the blonde was talking to Nick. "Get your ass down here! I need you to help dispense the sweetness in this tiny room from the merry-husbands before my damn teeth fall out!"

Kurt picked up a pillow and threw it at Santana only to have her catch it and throw it back at him just as fast.

"Are they being adorable lovebirds again?" Jeff cooed walking into the living room looking much happier after his talk with Nick.

"What are you two? Middle schoolers? Who talks like that?" Blaine looked between Santana and Jeff. Kurt chuckled quietly beside him.

"Screw you Blaine!" Jeff shouted, grabbing a pillow from the other end of the couch and throwing it at Blaine only to have Kurt bat it away.

"No thanks Jeff, I'm taken. And I'm sure Nick wouldn't be too happy if you cheated on him."

Jeff stuck his tongue out before collapsing onto the couch by Kurt's feet.

"I'm surrounded by children" Santana muttered under her breath, loud enough for the men to hear.

Blaine, Kurt, and Jeff all glared at her as she held up her hands in surrender, "Just keepin' it real."

Kurt sighed, "Well, since we are all here why don't we make our schedules for the month. I know Blaine and Jeff have to leave on the 27th and we leave on the 28th."

As much as they dreaded having to do so, they all reluctantly agreed. Jeff, Blaine and Santana all wandered off to different places in the house to fetch their computers. Kurt reached over to get his off the coffee table where he had left it earlier. A few minutes later they were all in their previous positions, laptops open.

After trying every possible combination they found a time when Kurt and Santana could have a three day layover in LA, only problem was that it was two weeks away. Kurt would stay with Blaine and Jeff offered for Santana to stay with him and Nick.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Hummel-Hudson family returned later that night. Rachel and Finn both walked into the living room with an armful of Justin and Melody who were fast asleep. Burt and Carole were carrying the presents.<p>

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Jeff were still awake speard across the living room talking. When Rachel and Finn decided to go to sleep, Kurt and Blaine decided to follow.

Thankfully, after much graveling and promises of numerous favors, Santana reluctantly agreed to sleep on the air mattress with Jeff so Kurt and Blaine could share the bed.

"I'm going to miss you" Kurt whispered, his pale fingers twisting in the curls around Blaine's ear.

The two were laying side by side, legs tangled together under the blankets.

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand from his cheek and intertwined their fingers, kissing each of Kurt's fingers. "I'll miss you too, but we'll be fine. We can call and text and before you know it the fifteen days will be over and we'll be together again."

Kurt offered a weak smile and though Blaine's words offered him some hope, they both knew it was going to be difficult. But when Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, gleaming in the dim lighting, he knew it was worth it, what he and Blaine had was worth it.

"Plus I get to show you LA, and you get to meet Nick, and we can go see-" Blaine was quickly cut off by Santana.

"If you two don't _shut the hell up_ I will come up and throw one of you out of that _damn_ bed and_ force_ you to sleep with Goldielocks you hear?" Santana hissed, her voice rising from the floor to the bed where Kurt and Blaine were both biting their lips, and trying not to laugh.

They both stared at each other, "Good night Santana. I love you." Kurt's comment was met with a grumble and the sound of Santana rolling over on the air mattress.

"Good night Kurt" Blaine breathed the words against Kurt's lips before pressing a soft kiss.

"Good night Blaine." Kurt returned the kiss before snuggling into Blaine's chest. Wrapped in each other's arms they slowly fell asleep, worries about what may happen in the future forgotten and pushed to the back of their minds.

**There you have it. Has anyone seen the Big Brother promo? I don't want to spoil anything but feel free to send me a PM if you'd like to freak out with me. :)**

**Thoughts? Did you like the presents? (No additional questions this time, shocker right? Crap that was a question. I'm going to shut up now :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love in the Air**

**AN: I'm back! Did you miss me? :) Seriously these past two weeks have been crazy but school is starting to go back to normal so I'll be updating twice a week again! Yippee! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 13:**

December 26th 2018:

"Okay we have to be really quiet" Santana warned Melody and Justin as the twins followed her and Jeff up the stairs.

"Wait" Jeff held out his hand stopping Santana from opening the door to Kurt's room, he glanced down at Melody and Justin who were looking up at them with big curious eyes. Jeff stepped closer so he could whisper into Santana's ear, "What if they are…you know…in a compromising situation?"

Santana grinned and laughed, patting Jeff's cheek, "I doubt it, but I'll check." She opened the door quietly and peeked her head into the dark room for a second before stepping back and shutting the door.

"All clear, pilot Jeff! They are both still passed out, no fornicating to worry about."

"Santana!" Jeff scowled, motioning towards Melody and Justin who were looking between the two adults as they bickered.

"Please Jeff, they have no idea what that even means" Santana gave Jeff one last look before she knelt in front of Justin and Melody.

"Alright you two cutie-pies, remember what Auntie Tana told you?" Both Justin and Melody nodded quickly, "Good, now go forth my little minions and wreak havoc!"

Santana opened the door to Kurt's room and moved to the side as Justin and Melody rushed past her running straight towards the bed.

* * *

><p>Kurt could have sworn that he heard the door to his room open but he was still in that just barely awake but still super groggy state and instead snuggled back into Blaine's side.<p>

It was a few seconds later that Kurt heard the door open again and the sound of tiny feet running across the carpet of the floor. He barely had time to react before he caught a tiny elbow in the side as Justin crawled across him and over towards Blaine.

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Kurt! Wake up!" Melody had crawled on top of Kurt and was trying to shake him but without much success.

Justin had climbed on top of Blaine and settled for poking his cheek rather than shouting like Melody had. Kurt grabbed Melody and pulled her down into the gap that was now present between him and Blaine. She squealed but placed her head on Kurt's chest and snuggled into his side on top of the blankets.

Kurt focused his attention back on to Blaine who was slowly starting to wake up after Justin's insistent poking.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice cracked as he opened his eyes, "Why does it feel like there is something on top of me?" He asked with a yawn.

Kurt and Melody both laughed, "That's because there is babe."

Blaine stared at Kurt in confusion before turning his head around. Justin smiled down at Blaine and softly said, "Good morning."

Blaine looked between Justin and Kurt before burying is head back into the pillow groaning, "it's too early for this."

Kurt laughed and reached over Melody to ruffle Blaine's curly hair. "Justin maybe you should try poking him again." Kurt suggested. Justin nodded eagerly and went back to poking Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurrrrttttt!" Blaine groaned as loudly as possible though it was muffled by the pillow, "why are you encouraging him?"

"Because it's kind of funny." Kurt admitted.

Blaine turned his head to glare at Kurt as Justin continued to poke him. Blaine sighed and rolled over while keeping an arm around Justin so he didn't fall off the bed. "You mister need to stop poking me" Blaine bopped Justin's nose with his finger, "Or I might have to tickle you."

Justin's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, the light brown hair swishing around his face.

"No?" Blaine asked, and Justin shook his head again, pleading with his big brown eyes for Blaine to not tickle him. "Okay, I won't tickle you."

Just beamed and leaned down to hug Blaine who grunted at the sudden weight across his chest. Kurt looked down at Melody and motioned for her to do the same. She gave Kurt a small smile and moved over draping herself across Blaine as well.

Blaine let out a breath as her body weight landed on his chest as well. He looked over at Kurt who was trying not to laugh and mouthed 'I'll get you back for this' to which Kurt merely rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two, why don't you let Blaine breathe." Kurt instructed Melody and Justin who reluctantly moved off Blaine and back in between Kurt and Blaine in the bed. "You two want to some breakfast?"

Both Melody and Justin nodded, "But first we have to tell Santana that the plan to wake you up worked!" Melody said innocently scrambling off the bed, pausing a second to wait for Justin to catch up before they ran towards the door shouting Santana's name.

"We should have known Santana would be behind that." Blaine said looking towards the ceiling with one arm draped over his face. He took a breath before he rolled towards Kurt.

Kurt smiled and scooted closer to Blaine, "It's not surprising, but it was adorable the way Justin seems so attached to you."

Blaine smiled and leaned forward to give Kurt a kiss, "He's a really sweet kid."

Kurt murmured his agreement before kissing Blaine again and pressing their bodies together. They were interrupted when the door swung open and both Santana and Jeff barged into the room. Jeff took a quick picture with his phone as Santana began to talk, "Alright, seriously get yo lazy asses out of bed and come eat some breakfast." She even put her hands on her hips for an added effect.

"Yes ma'am" Blaine said seriously before throwing his legs over the bed, "And Jeff put your damn phone away, you look like the paparazzi."

"Nope!" Jeff shook his head, "Nick wanted a picture so Nick gets a picture."

Kurt was out of bed and following Blaine towards the bathroom when he leaned forward and whispered, "Our friends are _insane_!" just loud enough for Santana and Jeff to hear.

"Hey!" Jeff shouted!

"I can hear you Hummel watch it!" Santana shouted at the same time.

Blaine looked towards Kurt and gave him another kiss, "Yeah, but we love them anyways."

* * *

><p>"SANTANA!" Rachel shriek rang through the house as she came storming into the living room, eyes livid. Breakfast had ended a half hour before and now Santana, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine were all sitting in the living room relaxing.<p>

"What's up Hobbit?" Santana asked casually, not bothering to divert her attention from the crossword puzzle on her lap so she could look at Rachel.

"What's up? _What's up_? What's up is that my three year old daughter just asked me what fornicating means!" Rachel stomped her foot for an added affect.

Kurt choked on the coffee he was drinking and Blaine soothingly rubbed his back. Both Rachel and Santana turned to look at him but he merely held up his hand and signaled for them to continue, after all this was very entertaining to watch.

"So did you tell her?" Santana asked, leaning back against the couch and setting the crossword puzzle down. She was clearly not fazed in the slightest by the anger that was rolling off the small woman in waves.

"Of course not! She just came up to me and said, 'mommy, Auntie Tana said that Kurt and Blaine weren't fornicating but what does that mean mommy? I thought they were sleeping'". Rachel attempted to imitate Melody's voice but she was so pissed that it just sounded like one high pitched rant.

"I'll go talk to her if you want, I mean Kurt probably knows the most about _that_ subject but he's told me the basics"

Kurt instantly got red, "I have told you _no_ such thing!"

Santana turned so she could look over her shoulder at him, "Oh yes you have Kurtie-pie. You are very talkative when you're drunk and have no filter what so ever. I have _so_ many stories that I can tell you Blaine!"

"Which you won't or I swear to god Santana!" Kurt trialed off leaving the threat open. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what to say to that, he had no idea that he had apparently told Santana all about _that_ but he also didn't remember much about the few times he was drunk before. Instead Kurt ducked his head into Blaine's chest and began to ramble quietly to himself.

"Santana, stop trying to change the subject here! I'm very angry-"

"I can see that" Santana grumbled under her breath causing Jeff and Blaine to laugh.

"And I would like you to apologize for speaking like that in front of my children!" Rachel's face so bright red by the time she finished shouting and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself.

Kurt decided that this was as good a time as any to remove Blaine and himself before shit seriously hit the fan. "You know what? I just realized that I need to show Blaine something, but you two ladies continue your little argument."

Rachel and Santana had already resumed shouting at each other before Kurt had finished talking so he got up off the couch and pulled Blaine up with him before heading in the direction of the garage.

Jeff gave him a silent plea for help as they passed by. Kurt dug into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the rental car, tossing them to Jeff. Jeff caught them easily and looked down at them like they were a lifeline. Kurt gave him a small nod before he and Blaine continued towards the garage.

* * *

><p>"Blaine I'd like for you to meet Sparky" Kurt reached down to pull the car cover off the small car in front of him.<p>

Blaine looked down at the beautiful cream colored car before him. Without even looking closer it was obvious the time and effort that Kurt had put into the car. The paint gleamed, the placement of all the parts was impeccable, even the head lights had been cleaned so the glass shone in the harsh lighting of the garage.

"Wow Kurt, this car is amazing…you're amazing." Blaine looked up to give Kurt a smile before he began walking around the car to look at it in more detail.

Kurt followed him around the car and pointed out the different features that had been added and what made this model different from others. Blaine loved how passionate Kurt was about the car, it was a different side that he had never seen before but only made him fall that much more in love with the man.

Kurt had just opened the hood to look at the engine and was explain to Blaine the different parts he had changed last year when he felt a tug on his pants.

Kurt looked down to see Justin looking up at him with wide eyes. Both Kurt and Blaine had been too absorbed in the car that they didn't notice Justin enter the garage.

"Justin did you let your mommy dress you again?" Kurt asked and Justin nodded his head. Kurt reached out to smooth down the hideous animal sweater that Rachel had dressed her son in. It was cable knit, bright red and the whole front was taken up with the face of a puppy. It even had a pom-pom for the nose.

"Do you want me to help you pick out a new outfit?" Kurt asked brushing the hair out of Justin's eyes.

Justin shook his head and held up a small pair of overalls. "Help?"

"Of course you can help. Why don't you have Blaine help you put on your overalls and I'll get the cleaning cloths alright?" Kurt pressed a kiss to Justin's forehead and moving over towards the shelves on the other side of the garage.

Justin scampered over to Blaine and the curly haired man helped him put the overalls on over his clothes. Blaine was grateful the overalls covered the hideous sweater poor Justin had on because in all honestly it was starting to really creepy him out.

Kurt walked back over to Blaine and Justin and handed them each a cleaning rag. Together the three worked on polishing the already spotless car. Justin cleaned the bottom areas while Kurt and Blaine trailed behind him getting the areas he couldn't reach.

Kurt was singing along softly to the radio that he had turned on and he was so absorbed the he didn't notice Blaine place his cloth down and sneak up behind him. Kurt squeaked in shock but relaxed when he felt Blaine's strong arms wind around his waist.

"You sing beautifully, though I didn't know that you made clothes," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear pressing kisses over the shell of his ear and the soft skin on his jaw.

Kurt spun in his arms so his back was pressed against the side of the car, "How did you know that I made clothes?"

"The initials 'KH' were stitched into the inside of Justin's overalls, but you're the only one with the initials 'KH' so I put the two together."

"Well you caught me!" Kurt said laughing, "I made a lot of my own clothes in high school. There was simply nothing suitable off the racks for the young male fashionista in Ohio."

Blaine nodded in understanding, "Any chance you can make bow-ties and vests?"

Kurt moved his arms so they were draped over Blaine's shoulders and he could play with the curls at the back of Blaine's head, "Why do I get the feeling that those are staples in your normal wardrobe?"

"Because they are, you didn't honestly think this is what I wear all the time did you?" Blaine motioned to the old Dalton fencing tee-shirt and the loose fitting jeans he had on.

Kurt shrugged, "Well I wouldn't have complained if it was." He said as though it was no big deal. From one look into Kurt's blue eyes Blaine knew better.

Blaine smiled, "Well just wait until you visit and get to see how good I look in my regular clothes."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer, "If your appearance in a pilot's uniform is any indication then I think I'll approve." His voice dropped as he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered at the feeling of Kurt's breath ghosting the side of his face, "You…have no idea." Blaine annunciated each word, his voice low. "I work the pilots uniform like a badas-" he cut off and glanced down at Justin who had been cleaning the same spot by Kurt's leg for the past five minutes. Blaine quickly censored what he was going to say not wanting to meet the wrath of Rachel that he had witness earlier. "Let's just say I work the pilot's uniform but it's _nothing_ compared to a bow-tie and blazer."

Kurt took a shaky breath as Blaine's hazel eyes bore into his own. Blaine stared at Kurt's flustered appearance, "you're adorable when you're flustered." He whispered against Kurt's lips before kissing him and stepping back.

Kurt was silent for a second, his heart pounding in his chest. He gave Blaine the best glare he could before bending down and picking up Justin, "Alright buddy, why don't we head inside. I need to talk to your mother about dressing you in creepy animal sweaters."

Kurt didn't look back at Blaine before turning towards the door of the house though he made sure to sway hips more than usual just to give Blaine something to look at.

Blaine rolled his eyes before setting down the rag in his hand and following Kurt inside.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys we almost made it through the hiatus! I don't know about you but I've had 'Somebody that I used to know' on repeat since it was released! We only have 6 days left!<strong>

**Random question, I have an Anderberry story that I wrote a while ago, would anyone be interested in reading it? Basically Kurt meets Blaine at Dalton, only to find out he's Rachel's brother. **

**Anyway, thoughts on this chapter? Sadly next chapter they must go back to their jobs in the sky, but…three words…New Year's Eve. That is all. : )**

**tumblr: reidbetweentheelines**


	14. Chapter 14

**Love in the Air**

**AN: This is the chapter guys! They have to say goodbye, but it's not for too long. Also there are some date changes throughout, just so you know.**

**I outlined this story and it looks like it will be 20-25 chapters with an epilogue. I also posted the Anderberry story; it's called Truth, strange title I know. But go check it out if you'd like! **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 14:**

December 27th 2018:

"They really weren't kidding about goodbyes being the hardest thing were they?" Kurt chuckled, though it was halfhearted and his blue eyes displayed the sadness that he felt. He was wrapped up in Blaine's arms, dreading having to let go in a few seconds so Blaine and Jeff could go through security and back to LA.

Blaine squeezed Kurt and hugged him a little tighter before he dropped his arms and held Kurt at arm's length, "Hey, we talked about this" Blaine said, holding Kurt's chin with one of his hands, "it's only fifteen days Kurt. You can call me whenever you want and I'll call you as soon as we get back to LA. We'll be fine, okay?" Blaine waited for Kurt to nod before he pulled him back into his arms.

After a few seconds Kurt dropped his arms and took a step back, "You should probably go; I don't want you to be late for your flight."

"You're right, but first..." Blaine surprised Kurt by stepping forward and kissing him in the middle of the airport. Kurt melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck trying to make it last as long as possible.

Blaine was the one to end it, he moved back and pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips, whispering "bye" into his ear before he turned and walked over to where Jeff was waiting at the entrance to security.

Kurt watched Blaine leave and he felt empty. Thankfully Santana walked up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder, "we should go lover boy, we have a long drive back to Lima."

Kurt nodded and stole one last glance at security gate, waiting until he saw Blaine and Jeff disappear around the corner before he turned and grabbed Santana's hand.

The two walked out of the airport, Santana for once staying silent and Kurt lost in his own thoughts.

It was going to be a long fifteen days.

* * *

><p><span>December 31<span>st 2018:

Kurt's back was pressed up against the side of the plane as Blaine's teeth nipped at the pale skin on his neck before slowly moving upwards until his lips pressed against Kurt's.

A soft whimper escaped Kurt's lips and Blaine responded eagerly pressing their bodies closer. They continued to kiss, all teeth, tongue, and passion. Kurt's hand snaked up Blaine's chest and undid the buttons on his uniform jacket and he pushed it off, neither of them caring as it landed in a pile of wrinkled fabric on the floor. He then undid the first two buttons on Blaine's white shirt to reveal the tan skin on his collarbone.

Blaine's hands were tight on Kurt's hips and the feeling was extremely distracting but Kurt tried to ignore the touch of Blaine's fingertips digging into his hip bone so he could concentrate for a second. After pulling away from Blaine's lips to take a shaky breath, Kurt moved his mouth down to Blaine's tan skin and began to suck a hickey on the tan skin of the pilot's collarbone.

Blaine's head fell back against the wall and he got lost in the sensations of Kurt's lip on the sensitive skin of his neck. Just as Blaine's hand began to trail down Kurt's chest, slowly undoing the button's on his vest….

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kurt's eyes flew open and in one swift motion he grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room. Once it was apparent that no more sounds would be coming from the heap of metal and plastic, Kurt buried his head into his pillow and let out a groan of annoyance.

It was that damn dream again, ever since he and Blaine had said goodbye at the airport, every night Kurt had the same dream. At first it started out innocent, just light kisses and small touches as they walked down the jet way and onto an empty plane. After a few minutes though, one of them got impatient, it was usually Blaine, and things started to heat up.

It wasn't always the same things that happened, but the dream always ended in the same way. As soon as one of their hands would start traveling south of the equator, Kurt's alarm would go off and he would wake up.

Once Kurt's heart rate had returned to normal and he was no longer calling the alarm clock every curse word he could think of, he dragged himself from his bed and went to take a shower.

He had an hour and half before he and Santana were meeting at the airport for their flight to Seattle. They would then have a two hour layover before their return flight back to New York left. Of course they would be back by six in the evening so Kurt would have a lot of time to spend alone in his apartment, on New Year's Eve. If he was lucky, Blaine would be home and they could talk for the night, but so far this day just looked like it was going to suck.

* * *

><p>"Could you look a little more depressed Kurt?" Santana asked as she and Kurt walked through the Seattle Tacoma Airport. Their flight had just landed and they had two hours to wait before they returned to New York.<p>

Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Santana, it's just…I'm not really having the best day."

"I know" Santana muttered, "you miss Blaine and you're going to be spend New Year's Eve alone and not wrapped in his arms as he _passionately_ kisses you at midnight before you make sweet _sweet_ man love."

Kurt turned so he could glare at Santana, "Not really helping to cheer me up Satan…and since when do you refer to sex as sweet sweet love?"

"God your right! See _this_ is what happens when I'm forced to spend time with you and the Love-struck-pilot! I get all sentimental and, and….shit. Kurt….I think I need to break up with you." Santana gave Kurt her best heartbroken expression and she rewarded with a small smile on Kurt's face.

He rolled his eyes at her before linking their arms together, "Nope, you're not getting rid of me that easily. Besides, I wear the pants in this relationship." Kurt leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek, felling slightly better.

They continued through the airport bantering about who wore the pants, Santana's reasons were rather amusing, until Kurt spotted a familiar head of blonde hair and he stopped abruptly, before pulling Santana forward.

"Jeff!"

A shorter brunette man who was facing Kurt motioned for Jeff to turn around. The blonde pilot spun on his heels and looked around widely for a second before is gaze fell on Kurt and Santana.

"Kurt!" The blonde grabbed the hand of the shorter man who Kurt assumed was Nick and pushed through the people separating them. When Jeff got closer he dropped the other man's hand and pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"Hey man! Long time no see! Are you two working?" Jeff released Kurt and pulled Santana into a hug.

"Yeah, well…we have a small layover and then we will be flying back to New York, what are you doing here? I thought you and Blaine were working tonight." Kurt waited until Jeff was done hugging Santana and had moved to the other man's side before he spoke.

Jeff looked to the brunette then back to Kurt, "Our supervisor gave us the day off. Nick and I- oh, Santana, Kurt, this is my husband Nick," Jeff made a quick introduction; "Nick and I were able to get a flight here last minute. We're visiting his sister Laney and her family. Blaine tried to get a flight to New York but there was nothing open."

Jeff gave Kurt a sympathetic look and Kurt tried to smile back but he couldn't seem to fake the happiness. His day had gone from bad to downright terrible. The worst was that he knew there was a possibility of seeing Blaine but of course it had to get screwed up.

"If it's any consolation he talks about you all time." Nick spoke up giving Kurt a smile as he squeezed his arm, "I automatically knew who you were, just from Blaine's _very _detailed description of you."

Kurt ducked his head as a blush rose to his cheek, it was flattering that Blaine was talking about him; then again Kurt would probably tell anyone who would listen about Blaine too.

"Wait- you mean Kurt _isn't_ the only one who spends hours moping around and muttering under his breath about stupid distances and counting the days until we come to LA?" Santana put forth a pretty good imitation of Kurt's voice which earned her a nudge in the side.

"God no! Blaine is very chatty, especially when he's upset. I spent a whole flight from LA to Florida -freaking _Florida_, that is a five hour flight- listening to Blaine talk about your eyes Kurt, don't get me wrong they are lovely, but I can only hear the words 'sparkle' 'beautiful' and 'blue' so many times before I go crazy" Jeff made a show of pulling on his hair to seem more dramatic.

Kurt stood there with his eyes wide, and it became apparent very quickly that he wasn't the only one having trouble with the temporary separation from his boyfriend.

Nick's phone rang and he excused himself as Santana and Jeff continued to rant on about Kurt and Blaine's coping mechanisms.

Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Blaine.

_I miss you –K xoxo_

A few seconds later Blaine texted back.

_More than you know, I'm getting on a plane, I'll call you tonight. –B xoxo_

Well that was strange, Jeff had just said that they weren't working. Kurt decided not to think into and just assumed that Blaine was going to go fly his personal propeller plane that his grandfather had bought him when he was first learning to fly.

"Hey Jeff, we need to go. Laney is waiting outside. It was nice to meet you both." Nick walked back over and took Jeff's hand.

Jeff gave both Kurt and Santana one last hug. He paused to whisper, "Hang in there, he misses you too" into Kurt's ear. After they said goodbye once more Nick and Jeff walked off towards the front of the airport while Kurt and Santana headed to their next gate.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go out with me?" Santana asked as she stopped in front Kurt's car in the airport parking lot. Their flight back to New York was routine as always and Santana had spent most of the time trying to convince Kurt to go out with her that night.<p>

Kurt opened the trunk of his car, placing his bags inside before going over to the driver's door where Santana was standing. "No San, I'm just going to stay home and mope in my sorrows and try to call Blaine. Besides you made it known _many_ times today just how much you…and I quote…'despise my company when I have a stick up my ass, and not the good kind'." He gave her one last look before unlocking the door.

Santana sighed loudly and held out her hand to stop Kurt from opening the door, "Yeah, sorry about that. I know you miss him and maybe I'm just jealous because you at least _have_ a hot pilot boyfriend and I'm just an _extremely_ sexy but somehow _lonely_ tortured soul who has never been in a serious relationship and instead has to resort to one-night stands."

Kurt stepped forward and pulled Santana in for a hug, "I'm sorry. I'll stop complaining about Blaine. Any guy would be lucky you have you Santana. Plus I thought Jeff was going to set you up with someone in LA."

Santana relaxed into Kurt's hold and just let him hold her for a few seconds, "Yeah he his. And you can complain all you want. You put up with my bitchiness, I can put up with your whining. That's what best friends do right?"

Kurt pulled back to look her in the eye, "Of course it is. I love you Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes but broke under Kurt's gaze, "I love you too. Now go home and call up that fine piece of pilot ass." She pressed a sloppy kiss and slapped his side in a gesture that only Santana could make loving.

"Alright, be safe Santana, and call me if you need anything!" Kurt shouted to her as she walked over to her own car. With one last look, Kurt watched Santana drive off before he got into his own car and drove towards home and what was bound to be the most miserable New Year's Eve ever to happen.

* * *

><p>With one last step, Kurt cleared the stairs and began the familiar walk towards his apartment. He paused in front of his door and dug around in his pocket until he found his keys and was able to unlock the door.<p>

He walked into the dark apartment, set the keys on the small table by the door and left his suitcase in the corner. Kurt reached for the light switch, flicking on the lights and taking a minute for his eyes to adjust.

Once they did, and he could see clearly, his eyes grew wide and he took a step back in surprise. His hand flew up to his heart which was about to beat out of his chest.

Standing there in the main hallway, not ten feet in front of Kurt was none other than Blaine Anderson. The curly haired man looked dashing in a pair of well fitted jeans, a black vest over a grey shirt, and blue bow tie around his neck. Blaine took a step forward and held out his hands, a goofy smile on his face, "Surprise!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts? : ) <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Holy klainers guys! Seriously! Thank you sooooo much for all the amazing reviews last chapter! It was the most I've gotten for any chapter so far! We're almost to 100 which is just incredible, I'm literally speechless. This chapter is just one huge ball of fluffiness, and it starts right where last chapter left off.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 14:**

December 31st 2018:

_Standing there in the main hallway, not ten feet in front of Kurt was none other than Blaine Anderson. The curly haired man looked dashing in a pair of well fitted jeans, a black vest over a grey shirt and blue bow tie around his neck. Blaine took a step forward and held out his hands, a goofy smile on his face, "Surprise!"_

Kurt literally stood there frozen just staring at Blaine with his jaw open, after a few seconds he managed to gain some control over his body and in five quick steps he flung himself into Blaine's arms.

The pilot had to take a step back to avoid toppling over but Blaine held onto Kurt as tight as he could. Six days was a long time to be away from each other but Kurt still fit perfectly in his arms.

"You're here" Kurt whispered in awe, his nose brushing against Blaine's cheek.

"Yeah" Blaine chuckled inhaling the sweet scent of Kurt.

"In NewYork! In my apartment! Wait…" Kurt kept his arms around Blaine but moved back slightly so he could see Blaine's face, "Why are you in my apartment?"

Blaine let out a chuckle and leaned forward to quickly kiss Kurt, "Santana told me where the spare key was."

Okay, that made sense but it still didn't clear up some of the confusion in Kurt's mind, "Okay, but Jeff said that you couldn't get a flight to New York" Blaine pursed his lips and waited for Kurt to make the connection. Sure enough Kurt's blue eyes lit up, "That sneaky bastard lied to me!"

Blaine laughed, "That he did, he texted me freaking out because you and Santana saw him at the airport and he had to lie and say that I couldn't find a flight but I was actually just about to board one."

"Which is why you couldn't text me and said you had a flight." Kurt stated simply and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder because now it all made sense. "You really weren't kidding about wanting to surprise me were you?"

Blaine shook his head and pressed his lips to Kurt's temple, "No, I wasn't. The opportunity was presented so I thought, _what the hell_, and I went with it. This isn't too much is it? I mean- I don't want you think I'm some stalker and I can't go a few days without seeing you, it's just-"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's rambling and caught his lips in a heated kiss to make him shut up. "It's perfect, you're prefect." Kurt pulled back slightly so he could look into Blaine's eyes and finally say what he had been wanting to since Blaine walked away from him at the Columbus airport.

"I love you Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened before the biggest smiled spread across his face, "I love you too Kurt"

That was all Kurt needed to hear before he was desperately kissing Blaine. There was a hurricane of emotions put into the one kiss, the longing, the sadness and the excitement because this was_ real_. Kurt was_ really_ standing in his apartment, on New Year 's Eve making out with his hot pilot boyfriend who _loved_ him.

If Kurt's attention wasn't otherwise occupied he would have pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Blaine had undone the first two buttons on Kurt's shirt, his vest already discarded on the floor when Kurt grabbed his hand and twined their fingers together. "As much as I want to continue this, and I _really_ do, I've just spent ten hours working and I'm starving."

Blaine sighed and he knew Kurt was right. "Okay," he pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips, "what do you want to eat?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip for a second as he thought. "Why don't we order a pizza and we can just cuddle on the couch, eat our pizza and watch the cheesy New Year's Eve specials on TV?"

"I like this plan, but after midnight…." Blaine trailed off searching Kurt's reaction to see if he was totally over stepping or not.

"After midnight?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and gave Blaine a coy smile, "What could we_ possibly_ do in an empty apartment on New Year's eve after midnight?"

Blaine took a step forward and grabbed Kurt's hips so they were pressed together, "I have a few ideas" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear and gave his earlobe a quick nip.

It literally took all of Kurt's concentration and the fact that he was starving to keep him from just dragging Blaine into his bedroom right then.

"Later." Kurt promised, kissing Blaine once before he pressed his hand to Blaine's chest and pushed the other man back, "Right now we are going to order some pizza."

* * *

><p>"God, <em>none<em> of these new artists have talent. I swear, the music industry has really gone downhill since we were teenagers." Kurt complained as he motioned towards the girl who was on the TV screen.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's comment and leaned back to kiss his cheek. Kurt was sitting lengthwise on the couch, his back resting on an armrest. Blaine was seated between Kurt's legs resting against his chest. "Okay, since none of these artists have talent, who in your opinion does?"

Kurt took a bite of his pizza and chewed slowly as he thought, "A current artist or one from the past?"

"Anyone. Who in your opinion is the most talented?"

"Well from our generation, Adele, Mumford and Son's, Lady Gaga." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine abruptly turned around, "Lady Gaga? Seriously Kurt? _Lady Gaga_? The women that arrived to the Grammy's in an egg?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "yes, Lady Gaga. She is very talented, our glee club performed her song 'Born this Way' we all made shirts with something that we are born with, she was kind of my role model as a teenager. She embraced the fact that she was different and didn't let anyone's opinions of her change who she was."

Blaine leaned back so he could press his lips to Kurt's, "I love you" he said, his eyes filled with so much emotion. Of course he knew what Kurt was referring to, they had both shared their bullying stories and it was something that only brought them closer.

Kurt pursed his lips, "I love you too. Since you don't think Lady Gaga has talent, who does?"

Blaine turned back around so he was facing the TV, "Who has talent?" he repeated quietly to himself, "Katy Perry-"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's chin and gently turned his head, "Katy Perry? Seriously? You hate on Lady Gaga and then the first person you think of is Katy Perry?"

"Yes" Blaine drawled, "Katy Perry. I love her music and I listened to it excessively in high school. Just ask Jeff or Nick. You know how you named 'Sparky'?

Kurt gave a small nod, not exactly sure that the connection between his antique car and Katy Perry was.

"Well, so remember I told you that my grandpa bought me a plane for my sixteenth birthday and I still have it back in LA? I may have named it Katy." Blaine turned around slowly to see Kurt's reaction.

What he didn't expect to see was Kurt trying hard not to laugh, "Why is that funny?"

Kurt coughed, turned out he had taken a bite of pizza and was almost choking. "It's not, -well it is. You named a plane after a pop singer, that's kind of funny."

Blaine squinted his eyes but he still didn't find the humor, "Okay… nope, I still don't see how that's funny."

Kurt shrugged and kissed Blaine's cheek, "Okay maybe it's not that funny, but it's adorable. I wish I could have known you when we were younger" he said wistfully ducking his head so it was rested on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine moved his head slightly so it was resting against Kurt's, "I know me too. But at least we managed to find each other."

Kurt hummed in agreement and they both turned their attention back to the television, enjoying the simplicity of the moment.

* * *

><p>As the countdown began on the television, starting from thirty, Blaine jumped off the couch and extended his hand for Kurt to take.<p>

Kurt sighed, he was really comfortable but placed his hand into Blaine's and let the pilot pull him to his feet. Blaine grabbed the remote and turned up the volume of the TV before he pulled Kurt towards the kitchen.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked confused as to why they were leaving the living room. The countdown continued and now was at twenty seconds.

Blaine didn't answer and lead Kurt over to the glass door which he pulled open and led Kurt out onto the small veranda that looked out into the city. He pulled Kurt close, it was cold after all and wrapped his arms around the man.

Kurt now understood why Blaine turned the volume up because they could hear the muffled countdown; it was now ten seconds until midnight.

Kurt reached up to tangle his hands into Blaine's hair, both their faces were lit with a soft glow from the city lights around them.

After five seconds of staring into each other's eyes and not saying a word Blaine began to softly echo the countdown, "Five, four, three" he pulled Kurt even closer and titled his head, "two, one" before he leaned in and captured Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and held Blaine as close as possible, opening his lips to nip at Blaine's lower lip. The warms hands on Kurt's hips tightened their grip and after one last kiss Kurt pulled back, "Happy New Year's babe."

Blaine smiled at the pet name, "Happy New Years, I honestly can't think of anyone that I would rather spend it with. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine," Rather than leaning in like Blaine was expecting, Kurt released his hold on Blaine's curls and backed up back into the house. Blaine followed Kurt's movements with his eyes, trying to figure out why Kurt had suddenly moved from his hold, "Where are you going?"

A small coy smile formed on Kurt's face and he parted his mouth, worrying his bottom lips between his teeth, "Well, its midnight and I have a promise to keep."

_Oh_, now Blaine understood. He began to walk forward as Kurt continued further into the house. Blaine shut the glass door behind him before he walked to his boyfriend's side. Kurt grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. Neither of them bothered to stop and turn the TV off.

* * *

><p><span>January 1st 2019<span>:

It took Kurt a few moments after he woke up for Kurt to realize that he wasn't alone in his bed. He felt warm lips press soft kisses over his shoulder blades and neck. "Good morning" Blaine murmured his breath ghosting over Kurt's pale shoulder.

Kurt flipped over so he could look at Blaine who was propped up on his elbow looking down at Kurt. "Good morning" he replied, reaching up with right hand to brush a few loose curls from Blaine's face.

"Not to ruin the moment, but when do you need to be back at the airport?" Kurt asked brushing his fingers over Blaine's lips which parted at his touch.

"My flight leaves at three, so I should leave at one...which means" Blaine leaned over Kurt to look at the clock, "We have three hours. Are you working today?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm off today," before he brought Blaine's head down so he could kiss him. Blaine exhaled against Kurt's lips and lowered himself down so their bare chests were pressed together. After thoroughly kissing Kurt, Blaine moved his lips lower to the pale skin and began to nip at the soft skin.

After a minute Kurt tugged Blaine's head back to his own, "Did you just give me a hickey?"

Blaine laughed and stroked Kurt's jawline with his thumb, "Maybe."

Kurt shook his head and then rolled over so he was on top of Blaine, "Santana I never going to let me live this down you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you love it and don't even try to deny it." Blaine said in between kisses.

Kurt honestly did like it, because it wasn't just Blaine sucking a hickey to his neck, it was the way he took the time to appreciate every part of Kurt, they had spent hours last night just mapping each other's bodies.

With one last kiss, Kurt maneuvered off of Blaine and reached down to pull the other man off the bed, "Come on, we are going to shower and then eat breakfast."

Blaine allowed Kurt to pull him out of the warm comfortable bed, "Fine, but I'm cooking you breakfast, I make an amazing omelet and Jeff swears my pancakes are the best."

"I'm sure they are" Kurt replied before pulling Blaine into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they were both dressed and in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Blaine was making the omelets while Kurt was making the pancakes using Blaine's recipe for the batter.<p>

There was something very homey and domestic about the way they worked simultaneously, both singing along to the radio which Kurt had turned on after he turned off the TV which had been left on all night.

Once the food was cooked, they sat around Kurt's small kitchen table enjoying the meal, "So, what are we going to do in LA?"

"Well," Blaine cut off a piece of omelet and held it out for Kurt to eat, "I was thinking that Friday night, when you fly in, we could go out to dinner at this restaurant that has live music. Jeff's brother Eric is an agent but he plays music on the side and he is going to be performing."

Kurt nodded and held out a bite of pancake for Blaine, "That would be fun. What kind of agent is he?"

Blaine took a sip of his juice and held out another piece of omelet for Kurt who rolled his eyes before eating it, "A talent agent, he is actually Nick's agent as well as some other new actors. You should talk to him if you're still interested in musical theater. He sets up all of Nick's audition, maybe he could find you some, if that's something you would want."

Kurt was silent for a second, sure musical theatre hadn't worked out here in New York but maybe it could in LA, "That would be great, but I still have a job and I don't want to quit and leave Santana alone." Kurt offered Blaine a smile, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal but Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes just how much he wanted to be back on the stage.

"I understand" Blaine said, locking his eyes with Kurt and holding his hand over the table, "But you could still talk to him maybe Santana would want a career change as well."

"Maybe" Kurt said wistfully, pushing the pancake around his plate, "Any other plans for the weekend? Or are you going to lock us in your bedroom the whole time?"

Blaine laughed at that and pointed his fork at Kurt, "That is a definite possibility, but I don't really have any other plans for Saturday, although we are eating dinner at Nick and Jeff's that night."

Kurt glanced at the clock and sighed, "I'm really looking forward to it, but you need to leave in an hour so we should probably clean up."

* * *

><p>At one o'clock, Kurt once again found himself in Blaine's arms, a few seconds away from saying goodbye. "I love you Kurt." Blaine said into his ear and giving Kurt a kiss.<p>

"I love you too Blaine, have a safe flight and I'll see you in nine days". Kurt adjusted Blaine's uniform jacket, straightening the wings and gave Blaine one final kiss before he released his boyfriend and watched Blaine walk away for the second time.

Once Blaine had disappeared into the security area, Kurt exited the airport alone and drove back to his house. He still had nine days before he would see Blaine again, but now that he knew what awaited him in LA, the wait wouldn't be quiet as bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of fluffiness! Next chapter, Santana and Kurt descend on LA and someone *wink* Santana *wink* might be getting a love interest. <strong>

**I'm going to try and keep my flailing to a minimum, but Big Brother is seriously one of my _favorite_ Glee episodes ever! I don't want to spoil anything but if you want to freak out with me send me a message here or on tumblr and we can freak out together!**

**Thoughts on this chapter? :)**

**Tumblr: reidbetweentheelines **


	16. Chapter 16

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Over 100 reviews and I am in shock! I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story from the beginning, and to everyone who may just be finding this story. You are all so amazing and encourage me so much, so thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 16:**

January 10th 2019:

Kurt paced back in forth, his phone in hand. After nine long days he was finally going to be flying to LA and spending three days with Blaine. It took three rings before Santana finally answered, "Yell-o!"

"Santana! Thank god, I'm freaking out!" Kurt resumed his pacing in front of his closet. His empty suitcase lay open on his bed with piles of clothes surrounding it.

There was pause on the other end of the line, "Um, why are you freaking out?"

"Because I don't know what to pack!" Kurt groaned and threw himself down onto his bed. He reached over and grabbed the pillow that Blaine had used. There were still traces of the other man's smell, even after Kurt had spent the past nine days snuggling with it as he fell asleep.

Santana paused again, "Kurt, are you hugging that damn pillow again?"

Santana had spent the night at Kurt's after they went out to a bar one night and she kept complaining because Kurt refused to let go of the pillow and cuddle with her. She may have been a little jealous.

"No" the answer was muffled because Kurt's face was in fact buried in the pillow.

Kurt heard Santana sigh, "Alright Sweet-cheeks, since I've been packed for the past _week_, and I'm sitting here doing absa-freaking-nothing, I'll come help you. But after you are packed, we are going to the airport and getting on a place to LA. So you can get your mack on with the Shrimpy-Pilot and I can get my tan on in the lovely sunshine of Cali."

A small yawn left Kurt's lips as he rolled over so his head wasn't hidden in the pillow, "Thanks Santana, see you soon."

* * *

><p>"God can these people move any slower?" Kurt grumbled under his breath watching the passengers move slowly off the airplane. He swore this one lady had purposefully dropped her suitcase three times just to piss him off.<p>

Santana snapped her head up to look at him, rolling her eyes at his put-off appearance, "Easy there tiger" She said patting his shoulder, "Soon enough we will be off this plane and you can go ravish your super sexy but rather short boyfriend."

Kurt sent a glare at Santana before crossing his arms and silently begging the passengers to move even a little faster. All he wanted to do was get off this plane and into Blaine's arms. It seemed like all everyone else wanted to do was keep that from happening.

Finally, ten minutes later everyone cleared the plane allowing Kurt and Santana, as well as the other two flight attendants, Kurt didn't bother to get their names, to clean the plane. Once that was finished, they finally exited and made their way towards the greeting area where Blaine and Jeff were waiting.

* * *

><p>"Blaine if you keep pacing you're going to wear a hole in the floor and then fall threw and die in a pool of molten lava and Kurt will never get to see you again."<p>

Blaine momentarily stopped his pacing and turned to look at Jeff, facing away from the area where the passengers exited the terminal. "Jeff, you are insane."

The blonde rolled his eyes and stepped forward, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "You are the crazy one. Crazy in love with an adorable but still rather striking flight attendant named Kurtie-pie!" Jeff gave Blaine a shake before moving back with a small smile on his face and eyes shining with something that Blaine couldn't place.

He was about to question Jeff when a pair of pale arms wound around his waist, "Hey you."

Blaine quickly spun around, "Kurt" he breathed out staring into those blue eyes he loved so much before leaning forward and kissing Kurt as hard as he could, grasping the back of Kurt's neck holding him as close as possible.

Their lips moved together and the hole in Blaine's chest disappeared. He finally felt complete again, and it didn't matter that they were in the middle of an airport and everyone was probably watching, all that mattered was that he was _finally_ with Kurt again.

"Alright you two, Blondie and I are going to leave now. So you can keep sucking face in the middle of the airport or separate for a few seconds and come with us." Blaine heard Santana's voice, and he gave Kurt one final kiss, whispering 'I love you' before he took Kurt's hand firmly in his own they followed their two friends out of the airport.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home!" Blaine opened the door to his apartment and let Kurt walk in before he followed.<p>

After placing his Louis Vuitton suitcase by the edge of the couch, Kurt looked around the apartment. It was nearly the same size as his apartment but the color scheme was warmer, there was a lot of deep brown and greens. A grand piano in the corner of the living room caught his eye and he made a mental note to ask Blaine to play for him later.

"So…what's the plan for tonight?" Kurt asked, slowly walking around the apartment while Blaine stood there, eyes following his every movement.

"Well, it's 5:15 right now. Eric starts playing at 7, so if you want you could go shower and change then we can walk to the restaurant. It's about ten blocks down the street." Blaine slowly walked towards the Kurt so by the time he finished he was standing right in front of Kurt.

With a well-practiced sigh, Kurt removed the distance between them wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, "God I missed you, and that all sounds wonderful, but there's one problem."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion, shivering when Kurt whispered into his ear, "I think you need a shower too."

Just like that, Kurt was gone; picking up his suitcase and walking in the direction of Blaine's room. He paused to catch Blaine's gaze before giving him a saucy wink and disappearing into the room.

Once Blaine had recovered from the shock of realizing that this beautiful and sexy man was actually his, he all but ran after Kurt and into his room.

* * *

><p>"You know what this reminds me of," Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked hand in hand down the street towards the restaurant which was only a few blocks away.<p>

Blaine took a moment to think, looking around to see if anything could trigger a memory. He caught sight of a lamp post that illuminated a small circle of light on the pavement. "Chicago. More specifically," Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand and lead him over towards the lamp post so they were standing under it, "this."

Blaine reached up and brushed his fingertips under Kurt's eyes, waiting until Kurt's eyelid fluttered open and they locked gazes. Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's lips and he leaned in, softly pressing their lips together.

Kurt kissed back and then pulled away, "I can't believe you just recreated our first kiss."

Blaine shrugged, "This reminded me of our first date and though we kissed at the end, I figured we should begin this one with a kiss in the same fashion."

Kurt laughed and took Blaine's hand and they resumed walking towards the restaurant, "I'm pretty sure we did more than kiss before this date."

Blaine cracked a smile, "And will we be doing more than just kissing afterwards?"

Kurt tilted his head, scrunching his eyes as though he was thinking really hard about it, "Maybe" he drawled.

"God you are such a tease!" Blaine said playfully nudging Kurt with his shoulder.

"Me?" Kurt gasped, "You mister have been a tease since the beginning of this" he motioned between them.

Blaine's eyebrows rose on his face, "How was I a tease?"

Kurt leaned in really close to Blaine's ear as they turned the corner, "No one is allowed to look so hot and downright sexy in a pilot's uniform as you did the first time we meet."

Blaine quickly turned his head, "I knew you liked the pilot's uniform!"

Kurt shrugged, "I never denied it."

"I guess you didn't...but now I have a very valuable piece of information." Blaine countered.

They had just stopped in front of the restaurant and Kurt held the door open and they walked inside.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Eric is really talented." Kurt commented, turning to look from the stage at Blaine. They had just finished eating dinner and Jeff's older brother had finished performing.<p>

"Yeah he is. Come on I'll introduce you to him." Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him towards the front where a small stage was set up.

Eric had just finished putting his guitar away when he caught sight of Blaine, "Hey man!"

Blaine gave a small wave, "Hey Eric, that was a great set!"

"Oh, well thank you. You've always been my number one fan, ever since you were in high school and Jeff brought you home." Eric patted Blaine's shoulder and Kurt couldn't help but notice how close the two men were. They didn't have the same relationship as Blaine and Jeff but it was clear that Blaine really looked up to Eric.

"Who is this?" Eric motioned towards Kurt who was standing by Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked towards Kurt then back to Eric, "This is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt this is Eric, Jeff's slightly older brother."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt held his hand out, "What is slightly is exactly?"

"Two years. But Jeff is definitely more mature than I am, married man and all." Eric laughed, Blaine and Kurt joining in. "So Kurt, I heard from Blainers here that you are trained in musical theater, ever thought of trying to get back in the business?"

"Um, yeah. I have...a lot actually. I went to NYADA but couldn't get a job afterwards so I became a flight attendant. I don't regret it at all," Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, "But I'd love to start performing again."

Eric was about to reply when a women walked up to him. She spoke quietly to him before leaving.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to be rude but I've got to clean up here and talk to the owner. I'd love to talk to you more Kurt, maybe we can figure out a way for you to get back on that stage. Are you guys going to Nick and Jeff's for dinner tomorrow night?"

Kurt looked to Blaine who answered, "We sure are, we'll see you then. Seriously though great job tonight man."

"Thanks Blaine. It was nice to meet you Kurt." Eric gave Blaine a hug and patted Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him out of the restaurant and back to his apartment, planning on ending this date in the same way that it had started.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Santana meet someone who may just be the man of her dreams. <strong>

**Thoughts? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hi guys! Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews! The outfit Santana is wearing at Nick and Jeff's is the one from 'Santana Baby' I just changed her shoes.**

**Just a side note, in this story Santana is straight. I guess I didn't make that clear and I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. I love Brittana in canon but for this story I ship Santana and her mystery man (to be revealed soon). I have a note at the end of this chapter responding to a comment about my change of Santana's sexuality. If you want to read that first, go ahead. **

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 17:**

January 11th 2019:

The shrill ringing of Kurt's phone woke him up and after he blindly ran his hands over the side table, he finally grasped the familiar object.

"Hello?" his voice cracked and was thick with sleep. He rolled on to his stomach so he could sit up on his elbows and hopefully not disturb Blaine who groaned and buried his head into his pillow.

"Kurt! This is not good, I can't believe this is happening…to me of all _freaking_ people! I'm the one who makes men uncomfortable, not the other way around!" Santana's words all blended together as she continued to scream through the phone at him.

Running his hand through his hair, Kurt took a deep breath to keep from screaming back at Santana and began to move out of bed. He knew this phone call was going to take a while, that much was obvious, and he didn't want to bother Blaine. Kurt had barely moved an inch before Blaine's arms wound around his waist pulling Kurt back against Blaine's bare chest.

"Blaine, come on let me go." Kurt pleaded.

"Nope…comfortable." Blaine grumbled shaking his head and holding onto Kurt tighter.

Santana's voice sounded over the phone and Kurt's attention was diverted from Blaine back to her panic attack that was going on, "Kurt! Are you even listening to me? This is serious!"

With an agitated groan, Kurt settled in to listen to whatever it was that currently had Santana flipping out at him, Blaine still had one arms slung over Kurt's waist and was now curled up against his side.

"Okay, I'm listening. But can you please start from the beginning and _calmly_ explain to me what happened, because right now I'm sleep deprived and kind of pissed off at you for waking me up."

Blaine snorted and pressed himself closer to Kurt. The action made Kurt smile and he would have to remember that sleepy Blaine was very clingy and cuddly.

"Okay, so this morning I woke up and walked into the kitchen wearing an old t-shirt and your boxers that I stole-"

"I still don't understand why you took them…." Kurt said slowly.

"They are comfortable, but that's not the point. I walked into the kitchen and there, sitting at the _freaking_ kitchen table, drinking a _freaking_ cup of coffee was, and I swear to you this no exaggeration, was a _freaking_ Greek god Kurt!"

"Let me guess," Kurt drawled,_ "freaking_ blonde hair, _freaking_ bright blue eyes,_ freaking_ tall and _freaking_ muscular but still _freaking_ thin."

There was a pause on the other end, "Stop mocking me, and oh my god! Creeper! How did you know?" Santana asked in awe.

"I know...because I met him yesterday. His name is Eric. He's Jeff's _slightly_ older brother. Blaine and I went to watch him sing last night." Kurt huffed and rolled over onto his side so he was facing Blaine. He absentmindedly ran his hands through the soft curls that fanned out over Blaine's face and over his ears.

"Great. Of course he's Jeff's brother." Santana groaned.

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine's forehead, smiling at how Blaine scrunched his face and he let out a small huff. "What's wrong with him being Jeff's brother?"

"Isn't there a rule about not dating your friend's brother?"

Kurt laughed, "Really Santana, who is my brother married to? And since when have you ever followed any rules?"

She paused, "Good point."

"Exactly. Now, what did you do after you saw him? Did you grab his hand and then pull him into the bedroom and make hot, hot man and women love?" Kurt joked, laughing when Blaine said, "Kurrrrrt…too early for jokes" and tried to keep from laughing by hiding his head in the pillow.

"Sorry babe." Blaine gave a small humph and mumbled "it's okay".

"Really Kurt? Really? No, I..um, ran back into my room, and called you." Santana sighed.

Kurt shifted slightly, "You know what? I think you have a crush on Eric. You've never acted this way about any guy before. I think you _actually_ like him."

"Kurt I know nothing about him! And I don't crush on guys, I sleep with guys and that's the extent of the relationship." Santana huffed on the other line.

"Yes, but you want to sleep with Eric and only Eric. That's a first." Kurt pointed out.

Blaine lifted his head, "Santana slept with Eric?" his whispered, slightly nervous for the answer.

"No she didn't" Kurt said shaking his head, "but she will because she_ likes_ him!" He practically shouted the last part so Santana would hear him.

"I will not!" She snapped back.

Kurt laughed and leaned back into Blaine, "Yes you will. Don't argue with me. Now, be ready in two hours because you and I are going shopping."

"Um why? How is shopping going to solve anything?" She asked uneasily.

"Because Eric is going to be at dinner tonight and you need to talk to him, get to know him as a person and not just a 'Greek god'. You are always more confident when you're wearing something tight and revealing, hence the shopping trip."

"Okay," Santana finally conceded, "Thanks Kurt, I have no idea what is happening, I mean I haven't even like officially _met_ him yet!"

It took Kurt a second to respond because Blaine had gotten bored and gave up trying to fall asleep, instead he moved so he was hovering over Kurt's back. He pressed his lips to Kurt's pale skin, paying particular attention to his neck and shoulders, encouraged by Kurt's small sighs.

"It's okay Santana. Look, I need to go but be ready in two hours."

"I got it, bye Sweet Cheeks."

"Bye Satan." Kurt hung up and rolled over so he was lying on his back. Blaine took the phone from Kurt's hand and set it on the table, "Care to explain what that was all about?" Blaine asked between brushes of his lips over Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt reached our and cupped Blaine's face in his hands pulling him closer, "Later" he breathed against Blaine's lips before kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p>"Hot damn, you look good!" Blaine exclaimed as he walked into the spare bedroom where Santana was staying.<p>

"Thanks Short-stack!' Santana replied studying her reflection in the mirror. Kurt had dressed her in a fitted sweater dress that was black with white diamonds running down from the collar. It fell to her mid thighs and Kurt had accessorized it with diamond bracelets and a pair of black ankle boots.

"I was talking about Kurt." Blaine smiled at her and walked up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Aww, that's sweet." Kurt returned the kiss, "But seriously, Santana you look hot."

Santana smirked and studied her reflection again in the mirror, internally she was giving herself a pep talk about how she wasn't going to let some man make her breathless and shy. She was fierce god dammit! "Alright, let's do this."

Kurt walked over and kissed her cheek, "Just be yourself, if he doesn't like the real Santana then he's not worth it."

Santana gave Kurt a small smile and followed him and Blaine down the hall and into the living room where Jeff, Nick and Eric were sitting and watching a game on TV.

* * *

><p>Dinner went smoothly, and once Santana gained her confidence around Eric she was snarky and witty as always.<p>

Everyone had finished eating but was still seated around the table talking when Eric leaned over to whisper into Santana's ear, "You want to go for a walk with me?"

Santana blushed and nodded, "Sure."

Eric stood and took both of their plates into the kitchen while Santana followed with their empty glasses.

"Hey, we're going to walk down to the park, we'll be back in an hour or so." Eric announced to everyone when he returned from the kitchen. Santana shot Kurt a smile and he winked in return.

Eric held out his hand which Santana took and they left.

Once the door had closed Kurt turned to look at Jeff, Nick and Blaine, "Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that."

Jeff shook his head, "Nope I saw it too, and I have never seen Eric act that way around anyone before. He's also never talked that much in his life, unless it was for work or singing into a microphone."

They just sat there for a second all thinking the same thing, that Santana and Eric were perfect together.

* * *

><p>Later that evening when he and Santana had gotten back, Eric sat down next to Kurt on the couch to talk about Kurt possibly getting back into musical theater, "So you went to NYADA?"<p>

Kurt nodded, "Yep, I graduated in the top of my class too, there just aren't many roles that fit my vocal range."

"Let me guess, countertenor?" Eric asked.

"Yeah! I'm surprised most people don't guess right the first time."

Eric nodded in agreement, "Yeah thankfully I studied music on the side when I was in college. It helps a lot when I'm looking for parts to match people with. I know that you don't want to quit your job right now but I figured I could try and find you some auditions for when you're in LA and if you get a part we can go from there."

Kurt thought for a second, it actually seemed like a good plan, he could still keep is job while auditioning. That way if he never got a part he wouldn't be broke. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Eric."

"No problem Kurt." Eric gave him one last smile before he got up and went back over to Santana.

Kurt sat there slightly in shock, he never though that he would be able to perform again. He pretty much determined that five years ago when he put on the flight attendant uniform for the first time. Call it fate, destiny, chance…but when Kurt first set eyes on Blaine not even a month ago, his life drastically changed in the best way possible.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine asked sitting down next to Kurt and pulling him close.

Kurt chuckled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulders, "Just wondering how I got so lucky."

They sat there for a while just happy to be together until Eric had to leave and Santana ran over, "I'm going to steal your boyfriend," she said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him towards her room.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying on his stomach with his feet in the air and chin resting on his hands as Santana walked back and forth telling him all about Eric and their, as she called it 'mini-date'.<p>

"God Kurt, he is so amazing, and sweet. And he _likes_ my bitchy nature, said he found it endearing, good lord can he get any more perfect!" She finally stopped pacing and collapsed next to Kurt on the bed. "I should shut up, right?"

Kurt laughed and nudged her shoulder, "No it's fine. If anything I'll just take it as pay back for all my rambling about Blaine."

"I'm not_ that_ bad am I, cause you literally would_ not_ shut up, I was afraid I was going to have to smother you with that damn pillow or something."

Kurt laughed again and Santana rolled over onto her back, "I'm happy for you San."

She smiled up at him, "Thanks Kurt, I'm happy too. Now, I don't know about you, but I have a big day tomorrow. Eric is taking me to Universal Studios because one of his clients has an audition and then to a surprise dinner."

"Ohhh, that's exciting, have fun okay? And call me, at a reasonable time, with the details." Kurt pressed a kiss to her cheek and gracefully got off the bed. "Night Santana."

"Good night Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's my little note about Santana, you don't have to read it, just me responding to a review that was from an anon. <strong>

**I know that in canon Santana is a lesbian, but people write her as straight while Kurt and Blaine are usually only written as gay. I love Brittana, but for this story Santana is straight and she has been since Chapter 1. Fanfiction is a place where fans can write about characters however they like and in a way that isn't canon. There is an amazing story called 'Healing Hearts' where Blaine is bi and was married to a women. He later got divorced and now loves Kurt. So yes, Blaine isn't bi on the show, but he's also not a pilot, famous movie star, or related to Rachel. That's the point of fanfiction, taking a character you love, or maybe hate, and changing them. Maybe that means changing their sexuality, job, home life, hair color, or whatever. I think it's perfectly okay to ship Kurt or Blaine with a women in fanfiction if you'd like. I say go for it! That's the point of fanfiction, to have random ships like Anderberry, Sebtana, Kurtcedes, Faberry, whatever ships you want. So yes, I realize that Santana is lesbian in canon and I'm proud of Glee for including a strong lesbian character like her, but in this story she is straight. :) If anyone wants to talk about this more just send me a PM and we can chat :) **

**Anyways...back to the story, I hope you liked this chapter and that I did Santana and Eric's little romance justice. Any ideas for ship names? Ertana? Santic? **

**Thoughts on this chapter? :) The next two chapter have time jumps and BIG things are happening for everyone! I'm so excited!**

**tumblr: reidbetweentheelines**


	18. Chapter 18

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hi everyone! Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews! There is a time jump in this chapter, we're moving along with the story and this begins the next story arc. Also I'm sorry for any errors, I triple check each chapter but I don't have a beta so some errors slip by and I apologize for that.**

**That episode last night….I cried at the scene in Emma's office, and I've never cried while watching Glee before! Basically, it was amazing and I'm a very happy klainer right now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 18:**

June 14th 2019:

_Six months later_

"Kurt! Come on! Hurry up!" Santana shouted towards the bathroom with as much energy as she could muster before she collapsed back onto Kurt's bed clutching her stomach and trying to think of anything but how miserable she felt.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her impatience and grabbed his toiletries bag from the bathroom counter before going back into his room.

"Santana, are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked sitting next to Santana and gentle pushing the hair out of her face.

Santana opened her eyes glaring at Kurt, "No, I feel like shit" she grumbled before sitting up and taking a deep breath. She slowly stood up from Kurt's bed and began to walk out of the room, pausing in the doorway, "Ready Freddie?"

Kurt sighed and scooted off his bed, he stopped to pick up his suitcase as he walked towards her, his eyes full of concern, "Are you sure-"

Santana quickly cut him off, "Kurt! I swear if you ask me that one more time…" she trailed off giving him her best bitchy look but Kurt could tell she was exhausted and really didn't want to talk about it anymore. Santana hated showing weakness, even if it was just because she was sick, if Kurt remembered correctly, she had only taken one sick day in the past five years, one.

"I know, I know. I just…you look like crap San, and I don't want you to get to get sicker by flying to California." Kurt gave her a small smile and followed her from his room towards the front door. He reached out and took her suitcase before she could.

Thankfully, Santana didn't protest. She just sighed again, "I'm not going to get _sicker_. Besides, I'd much rather be sick in California where Eric will take care of me than here all alone."

Kurt knew better than to protest and simply nodded before he took their bags and headed out of his apartment. Santana locked the door behind him and the two walked quietly to the garage where his car was parked. Kurt kept glancing over at Santana to make sure she was still doing okay.

It amazed him how much things had changed for the both of them in the past six months. After their first weekend in LA, Santana and Eric decided to start dating and had been going steady ever since them. Kurt was still happily in love with Blaine and though he and Santana only got to see their loves every one and a half to two weeks, they managed and had each other to lean on. After all, misery loves company.

* * *

><p>Their flight to LA arrived that evening and Kurt had never been more thankful to touch ground. Santana hadn't thrown up again but she was still exhausted so Kurt worked most of the flight while she rested.<p>

Kurt took her bag again when they exited the plane and they walked silently through the airport. Santana stayed close to Kurt's side, like he was some sort of lifeline for her. She only showed real emotion when she caught sight of Eric and walked a little quicker, throwing herself into her arms.

"Is she alright?" Blaine asked Kurt giving him a hug and quick kiss.

"I don't know," Kurt replied honestly, smiling at Blaine and leaning in to properly say hello. Once he pulled away after a few seconds he grabbed Blaine's hand and turned to Eric who had one arm around Santana's waist, keeping her close.

Kurt handed over her bag, "I think we're going to go home, but you two have a great trip!" Eric said, giving Blaine a quick wink before he took Santana's bag and they left the airport.

So consumed with watching over Santana, Kurt had briefly forgotten that he and Blaine were going on a vacation for three days. Blaine had the whole trip planned but refused to tell Kurt anything, wanting to surprise him yet again.

"We're going on vacation!" Kurt said excitedly a spring in his step as he and Blaine walked out of the airport together. He felt better now knowing that Santana had Eric to watch over her, and she would actually listen to him too.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's sudden enthusiasm, "We are, and before you ask for the thirith time," Blaine chuckled when Kurt rolled his eyes and insisted that he didn't ask that many times, "You're right, it's more like fifty times. But anyway, we leave tomorrow morning at eleven...that's the only hint you're getting." He leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek as they walked outside into the blazing sun of California.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so before we go in, I need to warn you that I may have got a new roommate, but it's not a person." Blaine explained as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.<p>

Kurt didn't move, "You what? What are you talking about?"

Blaine laughed at his annoyed expression and reached out grabbing Kurt's hand and pulled him into the apartment, "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing."

Still super confused Kurt followed Blaine through the apartment to their bedroom, yes 'their'. After six months it really was theirs, Kurt had his own side of the counter in the bathroom, a section of Blaine's closet and even his own drawer.

Blaine led him into the bedroom and turned on the lights. Kurt looked around for this 'new roommate' before his gaze landed on the bed where a big orange tabby cat was sleeping on _his _side of the bed on _his_ pillow.

"You got a cat?" Kurt almost screeched, turning to look at Blaine who had a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I was given a cat. You know Ms. Johnson, the really old lady that lives next door?" Blaine asked but Kurt's gaze told him that he needed to explain quickly, "No? Anyways, she is being moved to assisted living and she isn't allowed to take pets so she gave me Perry." Blaine smiled down at the huge orange fur ball and then back to Kurt.

Kurt groaned and threw his head back, "You did not name the cat Perry."

Blaine laughed and sat down on the bed and began to pet the sleeping cat, "I did not, I swear he was already named that."

"I highly doubt that."

"Fine I'll prove it to you." Blaine accepted the challenge and he laid down next to the cat and said its name. The cat twitched and opened its eyes, before lifting its head to nuzzle Blaine's chin.

Kurt admitted to himself that the sight of Blaine being snuggled by a cat was adorable but still, it was a cat, which sheds orange fur that would get all over his clothes. Not to mention the cat, Perry, he cringed at the name, had _clearly_ taken over his side of the bed and Kurt was not going to compete with a cat for crying out loud.

Taking a deep breath and deciding not to make a big deal out of Perry, who obviously made Blaine very happy, Kurt moved and snuggled in behind Blaine on the bed. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I still can't believe you have a cat" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek and watching as Perry laid down and showed Blaine his orange belly.

Blaine turned his head and smiled, "Well I'm just full of surprises."

* * *

><p>It was only when he and Blaine were asleep that Kurt got his first real interaction with Perry. The door to their room was closed and Kurt had been asleep when he woke up to, "meow! meow meeeoooow!" sounding outside the bedroom door.<p>

After several attempts to wake up Blaine, who was literally sleeping like the dead, Kurt gave up and got out from the warmth underneath the blankets and opened the door to their bedroom.

Sitting on the carpet looking up with wide eyes, was Perry. The cat looked up at Kurt who held the door open.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" Kurt asked the cat. Perry just titled his head and Kurt wasn't sure what to do. "Come on kitty," he cooed, motioning into the room but Perry showed no signs of moving other than a quick flick of his tail.

Tired and irritated that he had to deal with this cat, Kurt bent down and picked up the large orange tabby and walked back to the bed. Kurt set Perry on the end of bed by Blaine's feet and climbed back under the covers.

"Why'd you leave?" Blaine murmured quietly pressing his chest into Kurt's back and holding him close.

Kurt let his eyes close and relaxed into Blaine's arms, "Your stupid cat wanted to join us."

Blaine's only response was to snuggle closer to Kurt as his breathing evened out and he fell back asleep.

As Kurt started to drift asleep, he felt something apply pressure to his legs before Perry appeared and turned around once before curling up against Kurt's stomach. Though he wasn't too excited about having a cat, Perry was definitely growing on Kurt he decided that the big orange fur ball might actually be a nice little addition to his and Blaine's life.

* * *

><p><span>June 15<span>th 2019:

Kurt woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes drifting into the bedroom and after stretching out his muscles, Kurt sat up to see Perry still curled up against his front. The cat lifted his head to look at Kurt and yawned.

With a laugh Kurt ran his hand over the smooth fur on Perry's head, "Come on you, let's go see what Blaine's making."

Perry immediately rose to his four little legs and arched his back, giving himself a quick shake before he jumped off the bed.

Kurt followed him and they both walked into the kitchen.

Blaine looked up from the stove where he was cooking so see Perry dashing into the kitchen followed by a sleepy and adorably disheveled looking Kurt. "Did you two sleep well?" Blaine asked giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek as the other man walked towards the coffee machine.

Only once Kurt had a steaming mug of coffee in his hands and he was sitting at the kitchen island watching Blaine cook did he answer, "We did actually, he's a very good cuddler."

Blaine laughed and turned around to hand Kurt a plate that had a small stack of pancakes on it, "I'm sure he is, aren't you Perry?" Blaine picked up the orange cat and pressed a kiss to his head.

Kurt shook his head and began to eat his breakfast as Blaine sat the cat down and grabbed his own plate, sitting next to Kurt.

Once they were finished, Blaine took Kurt's plate, "Why don't you go shower and finish packing while I clean up, then we can leave on our super-secret vacation."

"Which you're still not going to tell me anything about?"

"Which I'm still not telling you a _single_ thing about," Blaine said with chuckle as he leaned over the counter and kissed Kurt before going back the dishes.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to their room. An hour later he was showered and had just finished repacking his suitcase when his phone rang.

He walked over to the dresser and picked up his phone, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Hello?"

"_Kurt? Oh Kurt"_ Santana's voice broke on the other side of the line and Kurt froze.

"Santana? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, slightly scared. He had never heard her sound like that before and he really worried him, especially after she had been so sick the previous day.

There was the sound of her taking a deep breath, _"I…I need to tell you something."_ She said slowly.

"Okay?" Kurt said dragging out the word, he sat down on the bed, not sure what was going on with his best friend, "You can tell me anything San," he said as comfortingly as possible.

"_I…I know, it's just. Oh god, I'm freaking out right now and I don't even know what to think anymore!"_ Now Kurt was even more worried. Just in the tone of her voice and the way she paused Kurt knew this was something big, Santana wasn't one to hold back…ever.

"Okay, hey…sweetie calm down. It's okay Santana, where is Eric?" Kurt tried to keep his voice level, he knew from experience that he needed to stay calm or else Santana would freak out even more.

"_He's…um…he's telling Nick and Jeff." _

That only confused Kurt even further, what did Santana need to tell him that would also affect Nick and Jeff? "Alright, I'm here for you San, just take a deep breath and tell me what's going on so I can help."

Santana took another breath and paused before she said what Kurt was least expecting to hear from his best friend, _"I…I'm pregnant." _

**Thoughts? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hi guys! I was blown away by the reviews from last chapter, everyone was like 'I knew it!'. That made me so happy. :) **

**On a not so happy note, I have finals in a week so I probably won't be updating for two weeks as I need to focus on studying. Trust me I'd much rather write this story but sadly school comes first, *sigh*. I'll try to update but I don't want to make any promises.**

**This is the one of the most important chapters for this whole story. I have had this chapter planned in my head for months, and I'm so glad I was finally able to write it, especially the last scene. There is also some Niff fluff for those who asked. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 19:**

June 15th 2019:

"_I…I'm pregnant."_

Kurt froze, the phone still held up to his ear.

Santana was pregnant.

Pregnant.

His best friend was going to have a baby.

The more he thought about it though, the more he realized that he had known something was different with Santana. After all she was his best friend and they both knew everything about each other and had spent the past five years of their lives together. That alone was bound to create a connection between the two of them.

First thing he noticed was that she was more withdrawn and cautious about what she said, like she might slip up and tell him something she was trying to keep hidden. Then of course there was the sickness. Santana _never_ got sick, and if she did it only lasted a day, never a week. The final thing that should have tipped Kurt off was her desperation to get to LA. Of course she would want to be with Eric and Kurt wondered if the other man had just found out like he had.

_"Kurt? Are you still there?"_ Santana's hesitant voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Santana I'm _so _sorry for not realizing something was different with you sooner. I mean, I don't know when you actually figured it out but I knew something was wrong and I didn't _do_ anything. I did _nothing_. God I feel like a horrible friend. I'm _so_ sorry Santana." Kurt took a deep breath, "Ho-how long have you known…that you were pregnant?"

_"First of all, it's not your fault Kurt. I've known for two weeks and I didn't say anything because I wanted to tell Eric first. I had to tell him in person…so I didn't say anything. But Kurt you've **always** been there for me, and I love you Sweet-cheeks but…please, **please** don't beat yourself up from not saying anything."_ Santana sniffled and Kurt heard the murmur of voices. There was a shuffle of the phone changing hands before Eric's voice sounded over the phone, _"Hey Kurt, would you mind coming over? I think Santana really wants to talk to you, but not over the phone."_

Kurt nodded quickly, already standing up off the bed, "Yeah…yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said a quick goodbye to Eric before hanging up. He turned when he heard a cough to see Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Kurt? What's going on?" Blaine asked worriedly, noticing the many emotions running over Kurt's face. He walked into the room, eyes never leaving Kurt who was struggling to find the right words. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms, trying to calm down his frantic boyfriend, "Hey, breathe. It's okay Kurt."

Kurt nodded before locking his blue eyes on Blaine's, "Santana's pregnant."

Blaine's eyes widened and his hands halted on Kurt's arms, "Um, wow. Okay, I was not expecting that…how is she?"

That question was all Kurt needed to realize that he had to leave because he really didn't know how she was, and he broke away from Blaine and looked around the room, grabbing his phone, "She's freaking out. Eric asked me to go over there. I'm sorry Blaine, I don't want to cancel our trip but I think she really needs me."

"What? Oh Kurt, of course you should be there, she needs you to be there for her. Our trip can easily be rescheduled. Santana needs you and I know you need her too. Okay? So you are going to go over there and see your best friend, you can spend the whole weekend there if you need to, okay? Just call me and let me know what's going on."

Kurt nodded before throwing his arms around Blaine, "Thank you. I'm really sorry about this. You are the best boyfriend ever and I love you so much."

"I love you too, and it's nothing Kurt…now go take care of Santana." Blaine released his arms from around Kurt and kissed his forehead before Kurt gave him one last smile and flew out of the room.

* * *

><p>The line clicked signaling the end of the phone call. Jeff sat at the kitchen table, his phone in front of him, still trying to process what Eric had just told him. At first he thought it was a joke, after all Eric and Santana had only been together for about five months. There was no way they would be having a baby. The tone of Eric's voice told him differently, this wasn't something they had planned but now there was a little baby on the way. A baby that he was related to; Jeff was going to be an uncle.<em> He and Nick<em> were going to be uncles.

Speaking of his husband, Nick walked into the kitchen and stood behind Jeff wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and rested his chin on Jeff's shoulder. "What did Eric say?" he asked, kissing Jeff's cheek.

Jeff was silent for a second starring down at the table. He rested his head on Nick's, trying to find something to remind him that this was reality. "We're going to be uncles" Jeff's words hung in the air for a second.

"What?" Nick wasn't sure if he had heard right, because if he did, that meant-

"Santana's pregnant" Jeff finished Nick's thought, turning his around to look his husband in the eye "We're going to be uncles". A small smile appeared on Jeff's face as he repeated the words.

Nick smiled and pulled Jeff into a kiss.

"Oh my god" he said when they broke apart, "This is, like totally unexpected but kind of incredible. How are Eric and Santana handling it?"

Jeff's eyes followed Nick as he sat down in the chair next to him. "Eric is excited but he sounded like he was scared shitless, he kept saying he didn't know how to be a father since ours pretty much failed."

Nick took Jeff's hands in his own knowing how sensitive of a topic it was for Jeff. "Hey, you and Eric are _nothing_ like your father, okay. Eric is going to make a wonderful father and some day you will too."

Jeff smiled shyly and stood pulling Nick into his arms, "I love you Nick"

Nick pulled back enough to cup Jeff's face in his hands, "I love you too Jeff."

They stared into each other's eyes before Jeff's phone buzzed on the table. He tore away from Nick's gaze and opened the message.

_Kurt is coming over to talk to Santana. Thanks for listening Jeff, love you bro. –E_

"What does it say?" Nick asked watching as Jeff's eyes scanned the screen a smile spread across his lips.

Jeff looked up at Nick, "Eric said thanks for listening and that Kurt is going over there to talk to Santana."

Nick nodded before he suddenly realized something, "Wait….if Kurt is going over there, does that mean he and Blaine aren't going on their vacation?"

There was a moment of silence as both Nick and Jeff looked at each other realizing just what that meant.

"Shit…yeah, they were supposed to leave in ten minutes which makes me think the trip is canceled. I should call Blaine."

"Yeah you should." Nick gave Jeff a quick kiss and a small smile of good luck before he left the kitchen, leaving Jeff alone.

* * *

><p>Once Blaine heard the door close behind Kurt he wandered back into their room and over to his suitcase.<p>

He sat there on the bed, debating about whether or not to unpack. With a sigh Blaine collapsed back on the bed squeezing his eyes shut.

He had a plan for that weekend, everything was going to be perfect and now they weren't going on the trip. Blaine didn't have any resentment towards Santana, it's not like she and Eric purposively planned to find out about their baby that weekend, and there was no way he was going to keep Kurt from being there for his best friend by taking him away from the city.

Blaine's pocket began to buzz and he pulled out his phone expecting it to be Kurt but instead the name Jeff' appeared on the screen.

"Hello?"

_"Blaine? Um, so I guess you know about everything."_ Jeff trailed off and Blaine could tell he wasn't sure how to approach the topic.

"Yeah I know. I came into our bedroom to see Kurt staring at his phone and at a complete loss for words. I guess Santana is freaking out so he went over there."

_"Well Eric is freaking out too; he called me a couple minutes ago. It's completely expected though, this wasn't exactly planned and now they are going to be parents. It's kind of surreal."_ Jeff chuckled.

A small smile cracked on Blaine's face, "Yeah it really is. You and Nick are going to be uncles…that's exciting."

Jeff's peal of laughter rang over the phone,_ "I know! I'm excited, especially after seeing you and Kurt with Melody and Justin. Nick and I will get to have that too."_

They continued to talk and Jeff asked how Blaine was really doing, since the surprise vacation was canceled.

"I'm fine," Blaine replied honestly. "Sure…I'm disappointed but I want it to be perfect and it will be. I just didn't feel right taking Kurt away when he really needs to be here right now. I think we all do."

_"You're right,"_ Jeff agreed._ "Just don't worry about it Blaine. Everything will work out. You and Kurt are perfect and sure this is all unexpected but it's also a miracle in some ways."_

"I know. Thanks for calling Jeff. I'm going to go unpack and wait to see if Kurt calls. Talk to you later man."

Jeff said goodbye and Blaine hung up the phone, throwing it onto the pillow next to him. Perry looked up from the windowsill where he was sitting to look at Blaine.

Taking a deep breath and deciding to face the inevitable, Blaine dragged himself off the bed. He stopped by the window and kissed the top of the orange cat's head. Perry began to purr and pressed his wet nose to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled and scratched under Perry's chin before he went back over to the bed and began to unpack his suitcase.

Sliding the zipper around the edge and opening the top he started to unpack. After he had removed the shirts from the top and they were rehung in his closet he reached back in, only to have his hand encounter a small hard object.

Blaine took out the stack of pants and shirts until he saw the object his hand had hit.

He reached down and picked up the black ring box and took two steps backwards sitting on the edge of the bed, the half empty suitcase forgotten. Perry jumped off the windowsill onto the bed and curled up next to Blaine's thigh, his head resting on Blaine's leg.

Blaine turned the box over his hand wondering how it was possible for such a simple object to hold such significance. He popped the box open and starred at the ring he had picked out two weeks ago when Kurt had agreed to go on a surprise vacation with him.

With one last look, Blaine shut the box, the sound ringing out in the silence of the empty apartment. Blaine sighed and stood, moving back over to his closet and with a sense of finality he placed the ring box back into its hiding spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hi guys! Look who decided to take a break from studying and write a new chapter! I definitely won't be posting until after May 11****th**** though, I really do need to study. Once again thank you so much from the lovely reviews last chapter, every single one of them puts a huge smile on my face. :)**

**Sorry for any errors, I tried to post this quickly. This chapter is just one big klaine fluff ball, which I hope makes up from the tiny bit of blangst last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 20:**

June 15th 2019:

It was after 10 pm when Kurt returned to Blaine's apartment. He quietly eased the door open and set Blaine's keys on the small table to his right before he toed of his shoes.

The apartment was dark except for the soft light flowing into the hallway from the living room. Kurt followed the stream of light and walked quietly into the living room.

Blaine was sprawled out lengthwise on the couch with his back resting on the arm rest. Perry was lying above his head on the ridge of the couch, curled into a tight orange ball of furr. Blaine's curls were loose and fell over his forehead. A pair of thick rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose.

Kurt took a moment to admire his boyfriend who looked so content before he walked into the living room, "Hey" he said quietly, alerting Blaine of his presence.

Blaine looked up from the book he was reading and smiled when he saw Kurt walking towards him. He set the book down on the coffee table and opened his arms. Kurt collapsed down onto the couch and snuggled back against Blaine's chest. "I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too," Blaine arms wound around Kurt's wait and held him close. They were quiet for a few seconds, just enjoying the closeness. Even Perry curled his tail tighter around his body and began to purr, just as content as the two men bellow him.

"Do you want to tell me now it went?" Blaine asked, nuzzling his face into Kurt's shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the pale skin on Kurt's neck.

Kurt shifted slightly and hummed at the feeling of Blaine's lips on his skin, "Can I tell you in the morning? Nothing bad happened I'm just exhausted and I want nothing more that to simply lay here with you."

Blaine smiled, "Of course baby. Do you need to wake up a certain time tomorrow?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, Eric got Santana in to see a doctor tomorrow and she wants me to come but it's not until noon and then we are all going over to Nick and Jeff's for dinner." He trailed off at the end and yawned.

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's, "Alright, do you want to go to bed?"

"No, comfortable right here." Kurt mumbled so quietly it was barely audible.

"Okay," Blaine hugged Kurt closer to him, "I love you Kurt."

"Love you too" Kurt said softly and within a few minutes both he and Blaine were asleep.

Blaine woke up a couple hours later and carefully picked Kurt up. "Come on Perry," Blaine said and the orange cat jumped off the couch and followed and followed after Blaine towards the bedroom.

June 16th 2019:

Blaine woke up first and rolled over to see Kurt still asleep next to him. He reached out and brushed the air from Kurt's eyes. He was surprised when Kurt's eye lids fluttered open.

"Hey" Kurt said his voice cracking and thick with sleep.

"Good morning." Blaine leaned down and kissed his cheek.

Kurt smiled and turned over so he was lying on his side facing Blaine, "I'm guessing you want to know what happened yesterday"

"Only if you want to tell me," Blaine said sincerely staring into Kurt's blue eyes.

Kurt took a second to fully wake up and go over the lengthy conversation he had had with Santana the previous day. He was surprised by how calm she had been about the whole thing. Well, calm for Santana. Her biggest worry was Kurt not having a job because there was no way she could keep working as a flight attendant when she was pregnant.

"I do want to tell you. I'm just trying to remember the most important things we talked about that you should know. First, is that she has known for almost two weeks but never said anything because she wanted to tell Eric first."

"That makes sense, but continue." Blaine motioned for Kurt keep talking.

"Today she is going to the doctor to make sure she is really pregnant and if she is, which I don't doubt she is, then we are going to call our supervisor and submit our notices of leave." Kurt looked down before taking a breath and looking up to see Blaine's reaction.

Blaine's eyes were wide as he tried to think what exactly that meant, "You are going to quit?"

Kurt nodded, "I don't want to work without Santana and I'd really like to audition more regularly and hopefully get back into acting and singing. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am," Blaine said quickly, picking up on the nervousness in Kurt's voice. "I just want you to be happy. I'd love it if you lived here in LA with me...but only if that's something you want to do."

There was silence for a few seconds as Kurt tried to process what Blaine had just said, "Are you asking me to move in with you Blaine?" he said, a huge smiled on his face.

Blaine shuffled over so his nose was brushing Kurt, "Yes I am. Will you move in with me Kurt?"

"Yes!" Kurt whispered before closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and wove his fingers through the free curls.

Blaine pushed off the bed with his freehand and rolled over so he was lying across Kurt's body. His lips pressed hard against Kurt's before he moved slightly and began to trail kisses down Kurt's jaw to his ear.

Kurt's fingers moved through Blaine's hair and his head was pressed back into the pillow, "Don't you want to hear the rest of what I was going to say?" he asked breathlessly.

After pressing one last kiss to the soft skin behind Kurt's hear, Blaine pulled back and rested his weight on his elbows as he cradled Kurt's face between his hands, "Alright, what else do I need to know?"

"Um," Kurt tried to think of what else he had to tell Blaine but he had lost his train of thought as soon as Blaine's lips crashed against his own, "Oh! Right...Santana asked if we would be the baby's uncles, along with Nick and Jeff of course."

"Really?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Oh...yes! Of course! She really asked you that?"

"Yes she did," Kurt laughed at how surprised Blaine seemed, "She said she loved how you acted around Melody and Justin and that you're a natural around children."

Kurt stared at Blaine's expression and smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was. Blaine's face was scrunched as though he was thinking really hard. Kurt raised his hand cupped Blaine's cheek. Blaine eyes moved to his own, "I'm a natural with children?" he asked, awe in his voice as though he didn't truly believe it.

"Yes you are." Kurt lifted his head to peck Blaine's lips.

"Do you want children some day?"

Kurt was slightly caught off guard by Blaine's question, yes they had talked about their future and had just decided that they were going to live together but children hadn't really been brought up before.

"Yes I do." Kurt answered honestly, noting the smile that formed on Blaine's face, "But first I want to solidify my new career.

Blaine nodded in agreement as he twirled his hand through Kurt's soft brown hair, "About that new career. What is this audition that Eric told you about?"

Instantly Kurt beamed up at him, "It's this new musical, an original that will be performed at the Kodak Theater here in LA. If it's successful and well-reviewed than there is potential for it go to Broadway with the original cast from LA!" Kurt's excitement over this audition filled the room and Blaine couldn't help but get excited along with him.

"That sounds amazing Kurt. What's the musical about?" Blaine was so glad to see Kurt this excited. His eyes were bright and simply put he looked stunning.

"Well, do you remember the show 'Modern Family'?

Blaine thought for a second, "Yeah vaguely, didn't it always win at award shows?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, anyway, the musical is called 'One of the few'. Basically it's kind of like 'Modern Family', the two main characters are a gay couple wanting to have a baby and the show goes over the challenges of that. The other characters are the family of one of the men. There is his sister and her husband and children, and his father. Nick and I are going to audition for the lead roles."

Blaine listened attentively to what Kurt was telling him and nodded along. Honestly it seemed like the perfect part for both Kurt and Nick. "That honestly sounds perfect for both of you," Blaine said repeating his thoughts, "I hope you get the part and I'd be happy to help you practice."

"Thanks, I do too. Except we will be playing boyfriends, that wouldn't weird you out or anything would it?" Kurt asked nervously, playing with the collar of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine chuckled, "It would be strange to see you kissing Nick but I'm fine with it. I know you're not going to run off with Nick. I'm much better looking."

"You really are, Best looking man I know." Kurt hummed in agreement before pulling Blaine's head down and locking their lips together. Blaine responded instantly and opened his mouth as their tongues collided.

Kurt let out a soft moan before suddenly Perry jumped onto the bed and began to ram his head into the side of Blaine's.

"What the-?" Blaine pulled back and looked over at Perry. The orange cat was lying next to Kurt and nuzzling the side of his face, a loud purr rumbling from his furry body.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blaine exclaimed, narrowing his eyes when he heard Kurt giggle. "This is not happening to me." Blaine groaned and rolled off of Kurt.

Kurt paused as he ran his hand over Perry's head, "What are you mumbling about Blaine?"

Blaine turned his head and gave Kurt a look that clearly said 'you have got to be kidding me'. "I just got cockblocked by a _cat_ Kurt!"

Kurt bit his lip trying to keep from laughing.

"Now you're laughing at me, this is great." Blaine really wasn't that annoyed, just slightly pissed that Perry had chosen _that_ moment to interrupt them.

"I'm not laughing at you" Kurt gave Perry a kiss on his head before the cat gave a 'meow' and jumped off the bed. "See, he left." Kurt moved so he was now hovering over Blaine, "we can pick up where we left off."

Blaine didn't look too convinced, "What about when he comes back?"

"If he comes back, I will _gently_ kick his furry butt out of this room." Kurt leaned down, his lips ghosting over Blaine's, "now where were we?"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Blaine had been going through his apartment trying to clean it out. Kurt wouldn't be moving in for another couple of weeks, if that what was going to happen.<p>

His phone beeped and Blaine picked it up from the coffee table and opened the message.

_She is pregnant. The doctor said she is 8 weeks along. I'm going back to Eric's with them, be home in a few hours. Love you –K_

Blaine smiled at the message and typed out a reply before sitting down on the couch and leaning his head back. He had never expected any of this to happen, but within the span on two days his life had been thrown off course and set on a new one. Not that Blaine was complaining by any means. Though he was slightly disappointed about not being able to propose, Kurt was now moving in with him and he had an amazing opportunity to finally make his own dream come true. Not to mention they were going to be uncles and had a cat with an uncanny ability to interrupt them when it was least wanted.

An hour later Blaine got another message from Kurt.

_Just talked to supervisor. Due to Santana's situation he is letting us go before the normal 6 weeks. Our last day is June 30__th__ and we are going to move to LA on July 1st. That means 2 more weeks before I move in! XO –Kurt_

Two weeks, that was perfect timing. Blaine hurried over to the calendar that was posted on the wall and scanned over it, double checking what he already suspected. Thankfully he was off from June 30th to July 5th due to the holiday. Scrolling through his phone to find the number he had called many times before, Blaine began to formulate a new plan. The day after Kurt officially moved in, Blaine was going to take him on vacation, and _finally_ ask the question he had been wanting to ask for the past three weeks.

**Next chapter, Kurt and Santana officially move to LA! I think there might be some Niff and Santic (Santana/Eric) as well. See all you lovely people in a week!**

**Thoughts? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Love in the Air**

**AN: IM BACK! My summer started today which means I will have a lot more time to write! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I sincerely appreciate all your comments. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. **

**Chapter 21:**

June 30th 2019:

"Well…" Santana trailed off looking around Kurt's bare apartment. Everything had already been packed and shipped to LA. Her own apartment had been cleaned out the previous day and she was spending their last night in New York with Kurt at his apartment.

The only signs of someone living there was the inflated air mattress in the middle of the living room. Next to it, four suitcases were lying open. It was Sunday night, yesterday had been their last day of work and tomorrow morning they were flying out to LA.

"It's our last night in New York, isn't it exciting?"

Santana looked up from where she was sitting against the wall as Kurt walked in with a box of pizza in his hands.

Normally he would object to such a calorie ridden food but he decided to make an exception for tonight. Plus Santana was already in her tenth week of pregnancy and the cravings were going strong. She had spent the past three hours complaining about how she was craving pizza and there was no way Kurt was going to cross her, especially now that she was more bitchy than usual.

"Oh very. I'm so glad that we won't have to deal with the back and forth trips anymore. That was tedious."

Kurt nodded in agreement as he gracefully sat down next to Santana. He flipped open the top of the pizza box sitting between them and handed Santana a slice of pizza covered in pineapple, Canadian bacon and cheese.

"Ohmygod this is delicious!" Santana moaned around her mouthful of pizza. Kurt reached over and wiped off a bit of tomato sauce from the corner of her mouth. Santana gave him a small smile of thanks before taking another bite.

Kurt took his time eating his own piece as he watched Santana eat her own piece with much more ferocity. She was grabbing her third piece as Kurt finished the last bite of his second.

"God Santana, slow down. You'll make yourself sick." Kurt chided as she gave him a glare.

"Nope, I'm starving and so is this one," she motioned towards her stomach, "so I sure as hell will eat as much and as fast as I want."

Kurt held his hands up in surrender, chuckling quietly as he grabbed another slice. His eyes flitted back to her stomach. Her baby bump wasn't noticeable under Eric's baggy sweatshirt which she was wearing but Kurt still knew it was there.

"Doesn't this all seem a little surreal?" Kurt asked, resting his head back against the wall, "I mean, if you had told me a year ago that I would be dating a pilot and you would be pregnant I would have laughed in your face and wondered what you were on."

He turned his head slightly to see Santana nodding, "True that."

"It's amazing though," Kurt continued, "we're moving to LA to live with our boyfriends, I have an audition next week for a project I'm ecstatic about and Tuesday Blaine is taking me on a super-secret vacation which he _still_ won't tell me anything about."

Kurt paused and thankfully was too occupied thinking about the vacation to notice the small smile forming on Santana's face at the mention of Blaine's secret trip.

She had known the purpose of the vacation before the whole pregnancy thing, Blaine had even called her to essentially ask her permission, only after calling Burt of course. Once Santana had realized Blaine had delayed the trip and his proposal because Kurt was helping her, she had felt horrible and picked up the closest phone to apologize profusely.

Of course Blaine refused to accept her apology, and continuously reassured her that it was fine. At that moment in time she needed Kurt and he wasn't going to take Kurt away on a vacation. Blaine had been so sweet about the whole thing and Santana fell in love with the curly haired pilot a little more. There was no doubt in her mind that Blaine was perfect for Kurt.

"San?" Kurt's voice pulled Santana from her lapse, "you okay?"

"Yep!" She said smiling at him.

Kurt didn't think too much about her odd behavior, just putting it off as a mood swing or something.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Kurt was just about to fall asleep when he felt the air mattress wobble as Santana scooted over. She placed her head on Kurt's chest and cuddled into his side.<p>

Kurt's arms wound around her waist and he held her close, "Since when did you become a cuddler?" he whispered.

"Shh, just hold me." Santana mumbled, shifting a little closer to Kurt's warm body.

Kurt smiled into the darkness and kissed her forehead, "Good night Santana."

"Good night Kurt" she murmured.

Kurt waited until Santana's breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms before he let his own eyelids close as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>July 1st 2019:<span>

Jeff skipped into the bedroom and threw his body onto the bed where Nick was still sleeping causing it to bounce slightly under his added weight.

"Morning handsome!" Jeff said cheerfully.

Nick groaned and buried his head further into his pillow, "Jeff it's like-"

"It's ten in the morning Nick." Jeff rested his weight on his elbows and looked down at Nick; he lifted one of his hands and ran his fingers through Nick's messy brown hair.

"Still, I'm tried so shhhh." Nick's hand rose from under the pillow and blindly moved towards Jeff's face until his fingers were pressed to Jeff's lips.

Jeff laughed and kissed Nick's fingers before gently pulling the sleep brunette's hand away from his mouth, "I guess I really wore you out last night."

Nick snorted into the pillow and rolled over, the blankets pooling around his waist, leaving his bare chest exposed. "So what exactly…" Nick yawned, his eyes squinting before he continued, "you woke me up for round two?"

The huge smile on Jeff's face faltered for a second, "Well… no, but I _definitely_ wouldn't be opposed."

After a few seconds of silence, Nick noticed the way Jeff's eyes began to darken as they moved down his body. He brought his hand to Jeff's cheek and the blonde's eyes snapped away to meet this own.

"Before you get distracted, why don't you tell me why you woke me up" Nick suggested, still holding Jeff's gaze.

"Um, right okay. Guess what today is?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Monday?" Nick replied automatically.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Yes, but what is special about today _specifically_?"

Nick thought for a second but his mind kept drawing a blank, "No idea."

A sigh left Jeff's lips. After ten years he knew better than anyone how Nick always had random memory lapses after waking up.

"It's Monday July 1st, which means our two favorite flight attendants are officially moving to LA today. Though I guess they aren't flight attendants anymore since they finished on Saturday but still!"

Realization showed in Nick's eyes a second later, "Right! Kurt and Santana move in today. No idea how I forgot that."

Jeff smiled and cuddled into Nick's side, "It's okay, and tomorrow Blaine is taking Kurt on vacation..."

Nick hummed in agreement and rolled over so he was facing Jeff, "do you remember when we proposed?"

"Yes! I could never forget. I still can't believe that we both picked the same day to propose to each other."

An easy silence fell as the two men thought back on the day almost two years ago when they went from boyfriends to fiancés. It was mid-August and Jeff's turn to plan their Tuesday night dates.

Wanting to make it special, Jeff rented out an old drive-in movie theater. He and Nick were curled up on a blanket under the stars when the credits began to roll. Jeff took a deep breath and extracted himself from Nick's arms. He ignored the look of confusion on Nick's face and moved so he was kneeling in front of him.

"I remember that I got on my knee in front of you and poured out my heart." Jeff's voice broke the silence as he turned to look at his husband.

Nick smiled, "And then you said, 'Nick will you marry me?'"

"And you scared the_ shit_ out of me by saying, 'that depends.'"

"I know and I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you" Nick's eyes were locked on Jeff's.

Jeff brushed his fingers across Nick's lips, "You then surprised me by reaching into your own pocket and pulling out a ring saying, 'will you marry me Jeff?'"

Nick leaned in and connected his lips to Jeff's in a passionate kiss. Jeff responded immediately opening his mouth as their tongues meet.

"Hey Jeff?" Nick asked breathlessly, pulling his lips away from Jeff who started to suck on his neck.

"Wha?" Jeff's words were muffled against Nick's skin.

"D-do you have anything else you need to tell me?" Nick bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a moan as Jeff's talented mouth began to mark his skin.

Jeff's lips left Nick's neck, leaving behind a red spot, "No."

"Good." Nick said crushing their lips together again.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." Santana walked into Eric's apartment, though now it was theirs, and immediately went over to the couch laying down and letting out a deep breath.<p>

Eric watched her, love shinning in his eyes as he set down her suitcases and walked over to the couch. Santana lifted her head so Eric could sit down before she placed it back in his lap. His hands immediately moved to her hair and he began to slowly massage her scalp.

It was a ritual of sorts, whenever they got home from the airport they would go straight to the couch and Eric would massage Santana's head until all the tension was gone from her body.

"You feeling okay?" Eric asked, he was looking down at Santana who opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yeah I am. I didn't feel sick this morning and I was too excited about finally being back here with you that I didn't notice if I actually did feel sick."

"Well I'm excited you're here too."

Santana hummed in agreement, "I love you Eric, and even though this is all happening backwards, I know I couldn't be happier to be raising a child with you and I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too Santana, I think it's happening exactly the way it's supposed to, I want everything with you too."

Santana took one of Eric's hands in her own and kissed his palm before closing her eyes and drifting of as Eric began to softly sing a song he had written for her.

* * *

><p><span>July 2nd 2019:<span>

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" Kurt asked giving Blaine his biggest puppy eyes in hopes that he would cave and give Kurt some hint as to where they were going.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's expression and kissed his pouting lip, "Because it's a surprise. Don't worry you will love it."

Kurt huffed and went back to packing his suitcase, Blaine had already been packed when Kurt got to their -yes now it was theirs- apartment last night.

Blaine reached over and took out a thick sweater from their closet and handed it to Kurt who took a step back, "Blaine that's a wool sweater, it's 87 degrees out, _why_ would I need to take a wool sweater?"

"Because," Blaine carefully folded the sweater and placed it in Kurt's suitcase, "It gets cold at night and I don't want to freeze, and yes we can cuddle but you still need something warm to wear."

Kurt shook his head, not bothering to argue, and continued packing, Blaine occasional telling him not to pack something or adding an article of clothing he insisted that Kurt would need.

It was around ten in the morning when Kurt was finally packed. They double check that they had left enough food and water out for Perry even though Nick and Jeff were going to stop by and check on the cat anyways. After one last double check that Kurt had everything, he and Blaine walked down to the parking garage hand in hand and placed their suitcases in the trunk of the car.

"So no hint?" Kurt asked for a final time as he buckled his seat belt.

Blaine turned the key in the ignition and leaned across the center console, "Nice try but nope." He quickly gave Kurt a kiss before shifting back into his seat. He put the car into gear and pulled out of his spot before driving out of the garage and towards his surprise destination.

**Next chapter, it's vacation time for Kurt and Blaine! There are only a few more chapters left in this story and then an epilogue. I do have another story planned for when this one is finished and I'm really thankfully for everyone who is still reading, even after 21 chapters. :)**

**Thoughts? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Love in the Air**

**AN: So remember how I said it was summer and I'd have more time to write? Well that was before my laptop broke, so until it gets fixed updates are going to probably be once a week. :( I know I say this all the time but I love every single review you guys leave for me, so thank you!**

**Good news is that I think you'll _really_ like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. It is also the longest chapter yet! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar.**

**Chapter 21:**

July 2nd 2019:

"You really don't like this being a secret do you?" Blaine chanced a quick glance over at Kurt who rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. "I guess that would be a 'yes'." Blaine chuckled under his breath.

The rest of the drive was silent aside from Blaine singing along to the radio. It was clear though that Kurt wasn't as pissed as he showed because every now and then the traces of a smile would appear on his face or he would begin to quietly singing along before catching himself and falling silent.

This went on for a while until Blaine noticed that Kurt had been quiet for at least fifteen minutes. He looked over and smiled when he saw him fast asleep. His head lolled back against the headrest and his soft lips were parted as his chest slowly rose and fell.

Kurt was still asleep when Blaine drove through two wire gates and stopped at the small checkpoint. He showed his I.D. to the attendant and once cleared, Blaine drove through and down the familiar road. He passed several large buildings resembling warehouses before parking in front of one a few hundred feet down the road.

Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across the center console of the car, "Kurt," he said softly, brushing a few locks of hair from Kurt's face and cupping his cheek, "it's time to wake up sweetheart."

Kurt groaned and shifted in the seat before his eyes slowly opened, blinking against the light, "are we there?" he mumbled raising his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Not yet, we just need to switch our mode of transportation." Blaine explained. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek then unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. While Blaine got their suitcases from the trunk, Kurt took a moment to ponder over Blaine's words. _Change mode of transportation_, what did that even mean, he wondered. Unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car, Kurt grabbed his sunglasses and looked around hoping for a hint towards deciphering what Blaine meant.

"You ready sleepyhead?" Blaine asked appearing by Kurt's side.

"What- yeah. I'm ready… though I have no idea what for." Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and grabbed his own suitcase before following Blaine around the side of the big grey building.

On the other side was a huge field with a strip of pavement running through the middle and that was when Kurt realized where they were; an airport. Not a big international airport but a small private air field.

Blaine walked down towards the end of the building where a small airplane was parked on a huge slab of concrete that extended from the building out towards the runway.

Kurt stopped a few feet from the wing of the plane, his eyes following Blaine's movements as he walked forward and stopped by the side and turned around to face Kurt with a huge grin on his face. If it wasn't clear before, Blaine truly loved flying and this plane meant a lot to him. "Blaine is that…" Kurt trailed off.

"My plane? Yes it is." Blaine set his bag down and placed his hand on the cool metal of his plane, "Kurt, I'd like for you to meet Katy."

A huge smile spread across Kurt's face as he cleared the distance between him and Blaine, "Wow Blaine." He said in awe. The plane was white with red wings and two red and black stripes extending from the nose to the tail. The two tail fins were red and black as well.

Kurt reached out and traced his fingers over the letters 'K.A.T.Y.' painted on the side in red. He looked up when Blaine's warm hand covered his own. "So this is our next mode of transportation?"

Blaine laughed, the sound ringing off the metal body of the plane, and nodded his head, "It is. Our take off time is in ten minutes so we should probably get in."

"Okay." Kurt took Blaine's hand and followed him over to the left side of the plane. Blaine unlocked the door and helped Kurt into his seat before stowing their bags back behind the seats. He then double-checked that Kurt's door was securely shut before going over to his own side of the plane.

Once Blaine had settled in his seat he reached over and handed Kurt a head headset, "this is so we can hear each other over the sound of the engine," Blaine explained as he helped Kurt adjust the headset. Kurt pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips in thanks before he moved back so Blaine could put his own.

Turning the key in the ignition the plane engine roared to life and the propeller began to turn, slowly gaining speed. Blaine checked over the controls and flipped a few switches while Kurt watched on with amazement and pride clear on his face.

"Ready?" Blaine asked as he released the brake and the plane began to move forward. He had just gotten the approval for take off from the air traffic tower and within a few minutes they would be airborne and heading towards their secret destination.

"Ready." Kurt replied, his eyes meeting Blaine's for a split second before the plane pulled onto the runway and Blaine began to direct the plane forward.

* * *

><p>"Blaine this is incredible!"<p>

They had been flying for a little over and hour and half. The whole time Kurt had been torn between watching Blaine fly, which Kurt found incredibly sexy, or staring out the window at the countryside beneath them.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm, loving the way his face was alight with excitement.

Ten minutes later Blaine broke the easy silence that had fallen between them. "Kurt, see that big mansion straight ahead?"

Kurt looked out the front window and sure enough there on top of a small hill surrounded by what appeared to be acres of grapes was a huge house. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Now look to the right of it ... see the smaller house?"

Kurt did as Blaine said and he quickly saw that small house that Blaine was talking about. There was a small dirt road that winded between the two houses and though it looked small from up in the air it had to be a few miles long. At one point the road spilt and Kurt followed it with his eyes seeing that is lead to an open field with an airstrip in the middle of it. "Is that where we are going?"

Glancing over Blaine nodded, "it is indeed."

Not sure what else to say, Kurt stayed silent as the plane began to slow and Blaine adjusted more controls and the plane flew lower and lower until it was hovering over the ground. The cabin jostled around when the wheels touched down and with a huge whoosh of air the plane slowed to stop.

"Where are we exactly?" Kurt asked once the plane was completely stopped and Blaine had turned off the engine.

Blaine leaned over and took off his headset, "Ask again, I couldn't hear you."

Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close so their lips were brushing, "I asked where we are," he said softly before kissing Blaine.

It was Blaine who pulled away first and Kurt reluctantly removed his arms, "Do you want me to tell you or do you just want to make out in my airplane all day?"

Holding back a laugh Kurt playfully hit Blaine's shoulder and opened the door before jumping out of the plane. Kurt took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet country air that already felt lighter than the thick smog that often covered LA.

In a way it almost reminded him of Ohio. The sky was clear with a few puffy clouds floating by, he could hear the birds chirping as they flew between the patches of trees and there was a soft whistle as the wind blew through the rows of grapes.

He leaned back against the body of the plane and closed his eyes just taking everything in. He heard Blaine walking towards him but didn't open his eyes until he felt Blaine's calloused hand caress his cheek, "I still don't know where we are but this place is amazing."

Humming in agreement Blaine dropped his hand so he could open the door and get out their bags, "This is Duval Vineyards in Napa valley."

"Wait, Duval…isn't that Nick's last name?"

Blaine closed the door and placed the keys to the plane in his pocket. He and Kurt both grabbed their own bags and interlocked their hands, "This place is owned by his parents. They built an airstrip so Jeff and Nick could fly to visit them rather than driving. We usually spend Christmas here since Jeff and I aren't really on speaking terms with our families, except for Eric of course. I asked them we could borrow the guesthouse this weekend and Phil and Sally were more than happy to let us. They have always been more like parents to me than my actual ones have."

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand as they walked. He knew all about Blaine's family and Jeff's. It was something that the four of them had talked about on the first weekend that Kurt was in LA.

"Anyways," Blaine continued stopping in front of an old pick-up truck that was parked next to the airstrip, "_this_ is the super secret location of our vacation."

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten to the guesthouse, Kurt had taken his time wandering through the rooms. He already decided that the master bedroom was his favorite. The far wall was made completely of glass and looked out over the entire valley.<p>

While Kurt was distracted, Blaine took the ring box from his suitcase. He opened the top and took out the ring and placed it into his pocket before hiding the box again. He had just finished zipping his suitcase closed when Kurt walked into the room.

"So now what?" He asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

Blaine stood up and brushed off his shorts before looking into the eyes of his boyfriend, "Well, I was thinking that we could go on a walk and then eat dinner."

Kurt quickly agreed and together they left the house. Blaine led them along a trail that meandered through the vineyards and past the stables where Blaine pointed out the horse that Nick had had since high school when Blaine first met him.

The entire walk was serene and occasionally one of them would stop to just pause and look around. There was even a small creek that followed through a patch of trees and they stopped to sit on a log that was placed along the shore.

"What are you doing?" Kurt wondered aloud when Blaine got up from the log and came back with a flat stone in his hands.

"Skipping rocks. See," Blaine held out the rock for Kurt to look at, "the rock has to be flat and smooth on both sides or else it won't work."

"Okay…" Kurt reached out and flipped over the rock in Blaine's palm. "But I don't understand how you skip a rock, what does that even mean?"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds, "you don't know how to skip rocks?" he asked in disbelief. Surely ever kid grew up skipping rocks, well any kid that lived where there was water and rocks.

Kurt shook his head a blush rising to his cheek because apparently this was something he should have learned in his childhood.

"Alright, up you go." Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him up off the log as well.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Blaine leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth, "I'm going to teach you how to skip rocks. It's never too late to teach an old dog new tricks right?"

"First," Kurt held up one finger slipping easily into diva mode, "you just called me a _dog_, and second I am not _old_. I'm pretty sure that you are a year older so don't even go there."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into a bone-crushing hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, now teach me how to flip, skip whatever it is you do with these rocks."

"Okay, okay. First you stand like this." Blaine stood behind Kurt and helped him stand so he was balanced on the rocky shoreline, "now you hold the stone in your hand like this."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed the rock in between his thumb and pointer finger. "Now pull your arm back like this," Blaine brought Kurt's hand back, "and then bring your arm forward, keeping the rock parallel to the ground and flick your wrist."

With his hand over Kurt's, Blaine went through the motion before pulling Kurt's hand back again, "now this time, flick your wrist and let go of the rock."

Kurt nodded silently and Blaine pressed a lingering kiss to his neck before taking a step back. After taking a deep breath, Kurt brought his arm forward like Blaine had shown him and in one smooth motion the rock left his fingers and skipped out across the surface of the creek three times before disappearing into the water.

"Oh my god I did it!" Kurt jumped up excitedly before turning around and launching himself into Blaine's arms. It was probably silly for an adult to be excited about skipping a rock but Kurt honestly didn't care.

"You did! See isn't it fun?"

Kurt pulled away and kissed Blaine right on the mouth. Blaine responded immediately and tugged Kurt closer so there was no distance between them.

Blaine puled back and held Kurt at arms length, his heart was pounding in his chest and a million thoughts ran through his mind. He had tried to plan everything out in his mind, what he would say, how he would say it, but now in the moment, none of that seemed to matter.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, concern thick in his voice as he reached up and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, trying to sooth him though he wasn't sure why Blaine had frozen on the spot.

"Wha-what? Oh yeah I'm fine. Are you ready to go back to the house and eat?" Blaine quickly snapped back to the present and plastered a smile on his face, trying to pretend like nothing had happened.

"Um, sure." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine's sudden change; he could still see the nervousness in Blaine's eyes despite the smile on his face. He let Blaine take his hand and they walked back up towards the house.

* * *

><p>"That was seriously some of the best food I've ever had." Kurt set his plate down and leaned back against Blaine's chest.<p>

When they returned to the house, Blaine had grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and a picnic basket from the refrigerator. They had set up a small picnic outside underneath an old oak tree in the back yard. Behind them was the glass wall of the bedroom and in front was the whole valley, bathed in colors of red and orange from the setting sun.

"I'm glad." Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's middle and their hands were intertwined in Kurt's lap.

"You know what this reminds me off?" Kurt turned slightly in Blaine's arms so he could look over his shoulder at his boyfriend, "this reminds me of Christmas, when you took me to the look out and we had Champagne and chocolate cake. It's like you have a thing for recreating our dates, first in LA with the kiss under the street lamp and now the picnic looking out over the valley."

Blaine took a deep breath, inhaling the pure smell of Kurt and kissed Kurt's temple. "I just want to remember the memories we've had while we create new ones."

"Speaking off new memories…I'm just curious, but why did you bring me here… to a vineyard for our vacation? Not that I don't love it, because I do this has been perfect Blaine." Kurt turned even more in Blaine's arms so he could fully look Blaine in the eyes, "I'm just curious."

Blaine moved his arms from around Kurt's waist so he could sit down in front of him. Kurt seemed to sense a shift and adjusted his body so he was now facing Blaine. Their knees were touching and Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hands in his own before looking up.

"On our first date, I guess you could call it that… in Chicago over coffee at the airport ... we were joking around and you started listing off all the things that you want someday. A two story house with a garage, two kids, girl and a boy, two cats and a beagle named Gordon after Joseph Gordon-Levitt, not the race car driver."

"You remember that?" Kurt's eyes were locked on Blaine's and his heart beat wildly in his chest wondering where exactly Blaine was going with this.

"Of course I remember." Blaine said earnestly, squeezing Kurt's hands. "I also remember that you said you wanted to get married at a winery or in Central Park."

Kurt inhaled, biting down on his lip, he had no idea what was going on around him, he was only aware of Blaine. The feeling of Blaine's hands on his own, his smell, the sound of his voice, "Blaine" Kurt said quietly, not moving his eyes from his boyfriend's face.

"Kurt, I'm in love with you…and I honestly think that I have been since the moment that I met you on that flight from Seattle to Chicago. I _never_ in my wildest dreams imagined that I would meet someone like you. Someone who makes me smile everyday, someone that probably knows me better than I know myself." Blaine chuckled nervously before his hazel eyes met Kurt's, "someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with… I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you Kurt, whether that is in LA, or New York I don't care. I just need you."

Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's as he moved forward so he was kneeling, they didn't leave Kurt's as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold wedding band, and they didn't leave Kurt's as he finally said the five words he had been wanting to say for the past six weeks.

"Will you marry me Kurt?"

There was no hesitation as Kurt let out the breath he had been holding in and threw himself into Blaine's arms, "Yes! Yes _yes_, oh god _yes_ I'll marry you."

Blaine let out a laugh in relief and kissed Kurt with as much love as he could. They finally pulled away breathlessly and Blaine took Kurt's left hand in his own and placed the gold band on his ring finger. He kissed the ring and looked up into Kurt's eyes, "do you know why the ring goes on your ring finger on your left hand?"

Kurt shook his head and cupped Blaine's face with his left hand, loving the way it looked against Blaine's tan skin.

"It's because your ring finger on your left hand is the only finger that has a vein that leads directly to your heart."

Kurt laughed, "that is incredibly cheesy, but also really romantic."

Blaine shrugged and moved forward to kiss his new fiancé again but Kurt held up a hand stopping him.

"I'll kiss you in a second, but you never answered my question, why here?"

"Because you said that you wanted to get married at a winery or in Central Park, and I know how important New York is to you, so I figured we could get married there and engaged at a winery, that way both of your dreams can come true."

If Kurt wasn't already hopelessly in love with Blaine, that alone would have made him love the man even more than he already did, "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand in his own before kissing him again.

**I'd really love to hear what you thought about this chapter so please review and let me know :) Next chapter Kurt and Blaine have a lot of people to tell about their new engagement.**

**Pictures of Blaine's plane, Napa Valley, the guest house and Kurt's ring are posted on my tumblr, url: reidbetweentheelines. **

**Thoughts? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hello! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews last chapter, I'm glad you all liked the proposal. I also want to say thank you for all of the new favorites and alerts, I'm not sure what happened (was my story mentioned or something?) but a few days ago I got a lot of new favorites and alerts so thank you!**

**I sincerely appreciate all of the comments and love that people have for this story. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 23:**

July 3rd 2019:

Blaine had woken up early that morning, but rather than wake Kurt up, he gave his new fiancé a kiss on the forehead and quietly got out of bed. Despite the early hour, outside of the guest house the sun was partway in the sky, birds were chirping and the sounds of summer filtered in through the open kitchen window.

After making himself a cup of coffee, Blaine sat down on the leather sofa and reached out to pick up a magazine. But before he could grab it, he saw his and Kurt's phones which had been left on the coffee table the previous night before they moved to the bedroom to continue their celebration.

The screen on Kurt's phone showed that he had 23 new messages, with eighteen of them being from Santana, and one from each his dad, Carole, Finn and Rachel. There was also one from Eric, probably apologizing for the excessive amount of text messages Santana had sent. Blaine's phone, on the other hand, had a normal amount of text messages. There were two from Nick and Jeff, along with one from Burt, Carole, Finn and three from Rachel.

Blaine read through the messages on his phone, smiling at his friends and soon-to-be-in-laws enthusiasm and excitement over his planned proposal. Most of them were either wishing him good luck or asking how it went. The strangest message was from Rachel wanting to know when the date of the wedding was going to be. Blaine sent out a quick message to all of them, letting them know that they would be home later that afternoon and would answer their questions then. He made no indication about Kurt's answer though.

Sure enough by the time Blaine had finished sending the last message, both Jeff and Finn had replied demanding to know what happened, Jeff threatening to release Perry into the city if Blaine didn't tell him and Finn just sounded really annoyed. Blaine just laughed to himself, knowing their threats were empty, the worst Jeff would do was steal the fat orange cat, and turned off his phone before he went to make some coffee that would hopefully convince Kurt to wake up.

Ten minutes later and armed with a non-fat mocha Blaine walked back into the master bedroom and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Kurt was lying on his stomach, sprawled out across the bed with the sheets pooled around his waist. He had grabbed Blaine's pillow and was clinging to it in his sleep. The shades to the large window were open so streams of sunlight fell across his pale pack. Blaine's breath caught in the throat when he realized that this beautiful man really was his fiancé.

He quietly walked across the plush carpet and eased himself down on the bed next to Kurt.

"It's time to wake up sweetie." Blaine said softly as he gently brushed away a few strands of hair that were hanging over Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's face scrunched slightly and he mumbled something that Blaine couldn't understand before he snuggled back into the pillows.

An amused expression crossed Blaine's face as he tried again, "Kurt, you need to wake up now honey." This time he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's warm cheek.

A small sigh left Kurt's lips before his eyelashes fluttered, revealing his blue eyes. "Good morning." Kurt said with a yawn, smiling up at Blaine.

"Good morning. I brought you coffee."

Immediately Kurt's eyes widened and he sat up holding out his hands, silently asking for the beverage that would quickly dissolve his sleepiness.

Blaine swiftly handed it over and sat next to Kurt who had shifted back so he was leaning against the headboard, his cup of coffee held securely in his hands. "Thank you Blaine," Kurt murmured, shuffling so he could lay his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're welcome." Blaine responded, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

They were both silent for a few minutes while Kurt continued to drink his coffee and Blaine watched him and pressed kisses to his hair or forehead.

"Do we have to leave?" Kurt asked, turning in Blaine's arms and looking over at him.

Blaine chuckled quietly, "Sadly yes. You have an audition in two days and I have to go back to work."

Kurt let out a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a grumble. As much as he just wanted to stay there Blaine forever they both had lives to get back to. Tomorrow was the forth of July, so he and Blaine along with Nick, Jeff, Santana and Eric were going to a local park to watch the fireworks and have a BBQ. The day after, Blaine and Jeff went back to work for three days while Nick and Kurt had their auditions of 'One of the Few.'

So, as much as Kurt wanted to stay in this peaceful little world that was just him and Blaine, they couldn't and would have to leave eventually.

"Besides, we have a lot of people to tell." Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hand kissing the gold ring that rested on his hand.

"Speaking of our engagement," Kurt smiled at the word, "we need to get you a ring too." Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's side and took another sip of his coffee so he didn't see Blaine bite his lip and take a deep breath.

After a few moments of silence, Kurt turned and looked at Blaine who for some reason looked nervous.

"Blaine?"

"Would you be mad if I already got a ring for myself?" He asked hesitantly, playing with Kurt's hands, which were held between his own. "I thought that we could have matching rings, and if you didn't want this ring to be your wedding band then we could just wear them as engagement rings."

When Blaine first said that he bought himself the same ring, a huge smile spread across Kurt's face but Blaine was too distracted fidgeting to notice. So when he finally trailed off Kurt cradled Blaine's face in his hands, forcing his new fiancé to look at him.

"Of course I'm not mad. I like the idea that we both have the same rings. And no I don't want a different ring this one is perfect." Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. He lingered for a few seconds, running his thumb over Blaine's jawline before he pulled back. "Do you have your ring here, with you?"

"Um…yeah, should I-?" Blaine took his arms from around Kurt's waist and jumped off the bed walking over to his suitcase when Kurt eagerly nodded his head. While was digging through his suitcase Kurt got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and set his coffee cup on the bedside table.

Blaine came back with the ring in his hand and crawled across the bed. Kurt patted the space next to him and while Blaine moved to sit with his back against the headboard Kurt sat down in front of him. The whole thing was oddly similar to last night when Blaine proposed and Kurt's heart beat faster at the memory.

Kurt held out his hand and Blaine pressed the gold ring into his palm.

"Blaine," Kurt began, not able to keep from smiling. For some reason he was slightly nervous, though he had no reason to be. He knew what Blaine's answer would be and Kurt could only imagine how nervous Blaine had been last night.

"Yes-" Blaine started to say before Kurt cut him off.

"Shh, no talking this is my speech." Blaine made a motion of locking the corner of his mouth and throwing the key over his shoulder. Kurt laughed, shaking his head and playfully swatted Blaine's hand.

"Blaine Anderson, I never expected to ever meet someone as perfect as you. Every day I get to wake up, knowing that I have you to love. Sometimes we aren't always together, but even with the distance I still know you are there for me. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone else and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Blaine… will you marry me?"

"Yes." Blaine said, simply, his face showing the emotion and love that he couldn't put into words.

Kurt reached out and took Blaine's left hand and slid the ring on to his finger. Like Blaine had done, he brought Blaine's hand to his face and kissed the ring before he moved forward to straddle Blaine's hips and pulled him in for the first of many kisses.

* * *

><p>"It's so nice to be home" Kurt remarked as he and Blaine stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to their apartment, "it was weird not waking up in the middle of night to Perry walking across my stomach so he could sleep between us."<p>

Blaine dropped his suitcase to the floor when he got outside the door to their apartment, a smirk on his face, "I _knew_ you loved that cat!"

Kurt sputtered and quickly tried to deny it without much use, "Wha-what? No I do _not,_ I was just worried that he might…. chew on an electrical cord and die or something. Cats can be very stupid."

"What? Cats are not stupid. What are you even talking about?" Blaine said with a laugh, shaking his head at Kurt's strange reasoning, which he obviously made up on the spot, "you need to work on your acting."

"_Excuse_ me Mr. Anderson I do _not_ need to work on my acting." Kurt huffed, narrowing his eyes at Blaine who was still chuckling.

"Soon to be Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Blaine said winking and kissing Kurt quickly.

"That's to be determined-" Kurt began to argue before a shout sounded from inside the apartment.

"Stop making out in the hall and get your pretty little asses in here before I come out there and mess you both up!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, before they burst out laughing. Blaine held his hand out for Kurt who quickly took it and followed him into the apartment where they were quickly ambushed by Jeff and Santana while Nick and Eric watched on. Perry jumped off the couch and ran over to Blaine and Kurt, winding through their legs and dodging the multiple pairs of feet so he didn't get stepped on.

Santana went straight for their hands and let out a shriek -which she would later deny making- when she saw the gold bands on their fingers. She grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him back into the apartment and into the bedroom. Kurt was barely able to look over his shoulder and catch Blaine's gaze before he was out of sight.

There was a pause when Jeff looked away from Blaine and over to his brother, shaking his head before turning back to Blaine, "So….?"

"So?" Blaine said, feigning confusion as he walked into the apartment and threw his key onto the counter. He knew that he was driving his friends insane right now by not answering the question but he decided to bug them for as long as possible.

"Blaine!" Jeff drew out the word and glared at his best friend, "you are both wearing rings so I'm guessing it went well."

Blaine shrugged and took a glass from the cupboard, pouring a glass of water before he leaned back against the counter took a slow sip, "You could say that." He flashed Jeff a huge smile before taking another drink.

Jeff let out a huff and looked over at Nick who was smiling and just shook his head, Eric laughed, which earned him another glare from Jeff.

"Yes Jeff it went more than well," Blaine finally conceded, pausing when he heard Santana's squeal from the bedroom, "I proposed, he said yes. What else do you want to know?"

"Uh, how did you ask?" Jeff stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With a sigh, Blaine set down his half empty glass, "We had a picnic under the old oak tree in the back yard." All three men nodded, having been to the vineyard enough times to know exactly what tree he was talking about. "We had finished eating and were just talking and looking out over the valley…" Blaine then proceeded to tell them exactly what happened and by the time he was done, Jeff had pulled him into the quite possibly the biggest hug.

After a few seconds without air, the blonde finally released him and Blaine rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath. Just then, Kurt walked down the hall with Santana trailing behind him. He widened his eyes and shook his head as he walked towards Blaine.

"I see you survived." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he leaned into his side.

Kurt chuckled quietly, "Yeah, she means well but that was _intense_. I wasn't sure if she was going to start crying to smother me in a hug at any second." He trailed off when Santana stood in front of Eric with her hands on her hips.

"You have quite a proposal to live up to, I hope you know that. I have _high _expectations." Eric stared at Santana looking a little shell shock before he recovered.

"Don't you worry." He gave her a smile before pulling her into a hug.

Once Jeff, Nick, Santana and Eric had asked every question to Kurt and Blaine that they could think of, they finally left, agreeing to meet at the park for the BBQ and fireworks at 2 in the afternoon the next day.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later that Kurt and Blaine finally had a chance to sit down and relax. They were sprawled out on the couch with Perry lying between them when Kurt's phone went off.<p>

Blaine was the closest and reached over to grab it from the coffee table, "it's your dad." He said handing the phone to Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt said, leaning back against Blaine.

"_Kurt?"_ Burt's voice sounded over the telephone line.

"Hey dad! What's going on?"

"Not much, just calling to see how your vacat- hang on a second bud." Kurt could hear a muddle of voices on the other end before Carole's voice came over the phone.

"_Hi sweetie, we were trying to figure out how to put it on speaker phone."_

"_But we figured it out, so how was your vacation?" _Burt asked causing Kurt to smile.

Thankfully the volume on Kurt's phone was loud enough that Blaine could hear what Burt and Carole were saying as well.

"It was amazing! Blaine took me to this vineyard owned by the parent's of one of our friends in Napa valley. It was so beautiful and peaceful there, it was nice to get away from the city for a bit." Kurt turned his head and gave Blaine a small smile.

"_That's great, did anything –you know- anything special happen?"_ Burt asked before he was cut off by Carole.

"_Burt, you don't just ask that!"_

Kurt laughed at the bickering of his parent's, "It's fine Carole, and yes dad something very special happened. Blaine proposed! We're engaged!"

Neither Kurt nor Blaine could identify whose voice was who's on the other end as both Carole and Burt started shouting their congratulations. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's cheek as they waited for the shouting to die down.

Finally Kurt was able to make out his dad's voice, _"I'm really happy for you son, Blaine's a great guy and I'm so glad you found each other."_

Kurt could feel the tears starting to gather in his eyes at his dad's words, "Thanks dad, and you too Carole, that really means a lot to us."

Kurt continued talking to them for the next half hour, telling them all about the proposal, the vacation and how Blaine had asked. He eventually said goodbye, promising to keep them both updated as the started to plan for the wedding.

For some reason, after telling his parents it really sunk in that they were _actually_ going to get married. This wasn't just some dream, it was really happening and all Kurt felt was excitement and anticipation. He set his phone down and turned in Blaine's arms so his cheek was resting at the junction of Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"Blaine?"

Blaine hummed in reply, hugging Kurt a little closer.

"We are going to get married."

Blaine laughed and looked down at Kurt, "Yes, yes we are."

**From the outline I have, it looks like there will be 3-4 more chapters and an epilogue. Next chapter is the 4****th**** of July celebration and Kurt's audition.**

**I'm starting to plan for my next story; I have three different ideas that I'm debating between. If you'd like to help me choose send me a PM or review and I'll let you know the ideas :) I'd love some feedback on what people would like to read. **

**I was also wondering if you preferred shorter chapters with more frequent updates or longer chapters with more time between updates. I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!**

**Thoughts :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hello! So a few notes about this chapter, there are two songs mentioned that are used in Kurt and Nick's auditions, I picked those songs because I love them and there is video of both Chris Colfer and Curt Mega singing them. Not to spoil it but if you want to listen to the songs, just search the title of the song and Curt Mega for Nick's song and Kurt Hummel for Kurt's song, it was one from season 3 that he performed.**

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. Mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 24:**

July 4th 2019:

It was another warm, sunny day in LA. Kurt and Santana were sprawled out on a plaid blanket lying under the shade of a huge oak tree in the park while Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Eric were throwing around a football. It wasn't particularly quiet, there were numerous other families around so the sounds of activity were in the air but it was pleasant nonetheless.

A Frisbee landed next to Kurt and he picked it up just as a little girl ran over in a red and blue sundress. She was extremely shy and lowered her head, taking the disk from Kurt and whispering a quiet 'thank you' before she ran off.

"Awww," Santana remarked, nudging Kurt's shoulder, "she was adorable."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Yes she was, and in about 6 months you will have one of your own."

Santana was now about three months along and her due date had been set for January 7th 2020. Kurt had gone with her to a few doctor's appointments when Eric had been busy so he was quickly learning everything about pregnancy. Of course Santana never hesitated to hide her opinions either and often shared all the wonders of childbirth with Kurt who had to refrain from sticking his fingers in his ears and singing to block her out.

He took most of it in stride, and since he had known Santana the longest he knew how to handle the mood swings that she had without the extra hormones pumping through her body.

Santana was quiet for a second, glancing down at her stomach where she was just starting to show through the tight red mini dress she was wearing. She had insisted on wearing the same clothes that she normally would despite being pregnant. Her excuse was not wanting look anything different than normal and Kurt was pretty sure she had used the word 'frumpy' when describing maternity clothes.

"At least my baby is going to be the cutest, most adorable little child with the heart of his father and looks of his mother."

Kurt rolled onto his back and looked up at Santana, quirking an eyebrow, "He?"

She seemed to quickly realize her slip but shrugged it off, "I just... I have this feeling. I won't be disappointed if it's a girl, I just think it's a boy." She paused a second, looking out to where the other guys were playing. Eric currently had Jeff pined to the ground and was messing with his hair, "you should have seen Eric's face the first time I called the baby a 'he'. He got really quiet for a second, and then freaked out because he thought I had found out the sex already and I just stood there laughing. It was priceless."

Kurt rolled his eyes because that was such a typical thing for Santana to do, "Just be lucky that you have him around all the time."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing, just be lucky that you get to see Eric every day, he isn't gone for random chunks of time." Kurt's face fell and Santana reached up and grabbed him, pulling him down onto her and into a hug.

Kurt squeaked in surprise and tried to wiggle out of Santana's hold without much success.

Santana ignored a Kurt's protests and held him tighter.

"What's going on here?"

Kurt froze and Santana's grip loosened enough for him to roll out of her arms.

"Nothing to worry about Blaine, just that your_ fiancé_," Santana emphasized the word way more than necessary, "well…he was moping so I was trying to cheer him up."

Kurt shot a glare down at Santana and stood up brushing off the few blades of grass from his clothes. Blaine, Eric, Nick and Jeff had given up on their game and were back over by where Santana, Kurt and the food were. Jeff was trying to sneak a few potato chips only to have Nick hit his hand away. Kurt gave Blaine a chaste kiss, "Don't listen to her, I was not moping."

"Ha, funny Kurt." Santana deadpanned, holding out her hand which Eric took and helped her up. She gave him a small smile of thanks and ruffled his blonde hair, "He was getting all sad because you have to go back to work tomorrow."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Santana for telling that to Blaine, "We are going to go on a walk, we'll be back." He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him away before Santana could say more.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, intertwined hands swinging between them and the gold bands on their fingers catching the sunlight and glimmering.

"Kurt," Blaine began, breaking the silence, "we've talked about this, I mean –it's my job- I wish I could stay here with you, but I have to work. I'll only be gone for three days and then I'm back again."

"I know I know," Kurt said quickly. He saw an empty bench by the small pond at the center of the park and picked up the pace so they could get to it before it was occupied, "I just…I'm freaking out about my audition tomorrow and right now you are the only thing keeping me sane, I can try to talk to Santana but it always turns to baby talk –which is fine, I'm really happy for her- but sometimes it's a little much and –" Kurt's rambling was cut off when Blaine's lips were on his.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing him hard as he pulled Kurt down onto the bench so he was sitting on Blaine's lap. He pulled back and kept one arm securely around Kurt's waist while his free hand cupped Kurt's chin, "Okay, first things first, you need to breathe."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt. Breathe." Blaine said again.

"You're not seriously-"

"Kurt."

"Ugh, fine." Kurt took a deep breath, raising his shoulders more than necessary and letting out the air in a huff, "happy?"

"Very." Blaine replied cheerfully, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Now, I know that you are nervous about your audition, but you'll do _amazing_ Kurt. I've heard you practicing; you know your song and the monologue by heart. Nick will be there with you too, and trust me he freaks out more than you do. I'll call and text you as much as I can tomorrow and I expect updates on how it went."

"I-okay." Kurt conceded, feeling slightly better already. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about this audition in particular. He had been to a few others before he quit flight attending but this was a part he _really _wanted.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him again, smiling when he saw the small smile on Kurt's lips when they parted, "Good, now how about we go back over and enjoy our BBQ and the fireworks with our amazing friends, all of which are currently staring at us."

Kurt laughed but realized that Blaine wasn't joking and looked over his shoulder to where Nick, Jeff, Santana and Eric were all standing by the tree, looking right at them. When they saw Blaine and Kurt looking back they quickly tried to make it look like they hadn't been staring. Jeff of course was the worst and tripped over a cooler that had been in front of him causing Eric, Santana and Nick to all laugh.

"Okay, let's go before they start coming up with ridiculous theories like we broke off the engagement or something."

Blaine pretended to look horrified, smiling when he got Kurt to laugh and took his hand again as they started walking, "Never, I am marrying you if it's the last thing I do."

"Alright then, just know that you will have to put up with my crazy." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and gave him an over exaggerated smile.

"I already do." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek and causing him to blush.

"Hush you."

* * *

><p><span>July 5<span>th 2019:

Kurt was freaking out.

Well, yes, freaking out was the right word. Nick had just been called back to give his audition meaning Kurt was next. In five minutes he would be out there on the stage, singing his heart out and trying to convince some of the most famous people in musical theater that he deserved a part.

Eric had explained to him multiple times how the audition process worked and had even came with him and Nick to the theater that morning to make sure they were settled in before he had to leave.

It was fairly simple really, for the first audition; Kurt would go out on stage and sing a musical number from any musical that highlighted his vocal range. Then he would recite a monologue to show his acting. That was it. If he got called back, then he would show up the next day and read from the actual script and perform a number as well. In addition he may read lines with another actor to see how their chemistry was.

Kurt had chosen to sing 'Not the Boy Next Door' from the musical 'The boy from Oz' while Nick was going to sing 'For Good' from 'Wicked'.

Thankfully Kurt's phone beeped, distracting him for a second. The message was short, but still sent his heart fluttering and put a smile on his face.

_You can do this Kurt, you are amazing and I love you xo –B_

Kurt smiled at the text message, a small bit of anxiety leaving his body only to quickly come back when he heard his name called. With one last glance at the message, Kurt pocketed his phone and headed back for his audition.

* * *

><p>That evening Kurt was relaxing on the couch waiting for Blaine to call while Perry was curled up on the ridge of the couch next to Kurt's head.<p>

A recording for Blaine singing in the car played through the apartment and Kurt reached over and grabbed his phone quickly excepting the call, "Blaine?"

"_Hey you, how did you audition go?"_

Finally hearing Blaine's voice over the phone, Kurt instantly relaxed. "It went well, really well. Is it wrong that I have a good feeling about this?"

Blaine laughed on the other line, he was in Austin, Texas at the moment, _"No, I don't think so. Do you know when they will call to let you know about a call back?"_

"Sometime tonight or tomorrow. I think they call tonight if you get a call back and tomorrow if you don't since the call backs would be tomorrow. After that, I think we find out the next day if we get in, that would be the day you get back." Kurt reached up and ran his hand down Perry's back, a purr rising from the furry orange cat. Thankfully Blaine wasn't there or he would be giving Kurt a look that said. 'I told you so.'

_"Okay, well I'm sure you did fantastic as always, you are incredibly talented Kurt, and I'm sure the people choosing the parts for this play realize that."_

Kurt blushed at the comment and the two continued talking about the audition and their days before Kurt's phone beeped signaling that he had another call.

"Blaine, I'm getting a call, I'll call you right back okay?"

_"Okay, love you!"_

Kurt fumbled with his phone finally excepting the other call, "Hello?" he said breathlessly because his heart was about to pound out of his chest.

"_Hello is this Kurt Hummel speaking?"_

"Yes, this him." Kurt's voice was shaky and Perry looked at him with expectant eyes.

"_Hello Kurt, my name is Phillip Messera, you can all me Phil. I'm the director of 'One of the Few' and I have to say… I was really impressed with your audition today."_

If Kurt had been drinking anything he would have spit it across the room from that one simple compliment, "Thank you Sir, th-that means a lot to me."

"_It's all true Kurt," _Phil chuckled on the other line, _"and please call me Phil. Today in your audition you showed a lot of the passion and ferocity that we are looking for in our Levi. As you know from reading the character synopsis, Levi has put up with a lot and, -well he doesn't really take crap from anyone."_

Kurt was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that the director of the play was personally calling him and complimenting him on his audition. Let alone that Levi was one of the main characters. He was boyfriend of the other main character Tyler and the other characters were Levi's father and sister, along with their respective families.

"Thank you S-Phil, and that was always something I found admirable about Levi, in a way I can relate to him because of the difficulty he had faced and growing up in a small town where many are ignorant and quick to judge."

_"Yes, anyways I was calling because I would like to see you again Kurt. You have a call back tomorrow for Levi. I look forward to seeing you perform again and seeing how you play this important character."_

A squeal of excitement nearly left Kurt's lips before he buried his head into the pillow. He took a deep breath, "Thank you again Phil."

They said a quick goodbye before Phil hung up and Kurt called back Blaine, telling him everything the director had just told while letting out of all his excitement. Blaine listened and laughed at the right places, Kurt could imagine how big of a smile was on his face.

_"Have you heard anything from Nick?"_ Blaine asked.

"No I haven't, not yet-" Kurt stopped talking when he heard a huge commotion on the other end of the line before Jeff's voice came over the phone instead of Blaine's.

"_Kurt, did you get a call? Do you have a call back?"_

"Um, hello to you too Jeff, and yes I did! I got called back for Levi,-" A huge whoop and laugh from the other end cut off Kurt again.

"_Oh my god this is freaking fantastic, that director guy Scmil- Phil whatever his name is called Nick twenty minutes ago, he got called back for Tyler!"_

It felt like the millionth time that night that Kurt was speechless and it took him a second to find his voice. This was all to amazing, there was no way that both he and Nick would get called back for opposite, lead part in an original musical that had potential to go to Broadway.

"Are you serious? Oh my- wow. Okay Jeff can you put Blaine back on the phone? I want to say goodbye and then I'll go call Nick."

"_Sure no problem, and good luck tomorrow!"_ Jeff's voice trailed off and there was the sound of the phone exchanging hands before Blaine's voice was back. He and Kurt talked for a few more minutes before they said good night and goodbye.

Kurt promised to call after his audition the next day to let Blaine know how it went, and then he would be home and Kurt would know if he got the part or not.

July 7th 2019:

All it took was the sound of the front door opening before Kurt was jumping off the couch and running through the apartment and into the entryway, throwing himself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine stumbled backwards but held Kurt tightly, pressing kisses to any part of his skin that he could reach, "God I missed you." He whispered into Kurt's hair.

They stayed that way for a second before Kurt pulled back so he could look Blaine in the eyes, "Blaine, Phil, the director from the musical called…"

"And?" Blaine asked his eyes darting across Kurt's face trying to find the answer in Kurt's eyes.

"I got it, I got the part!"

**Next chapter has more about the play, along with finding out who is going to play Tyler. I'd love to know what people think the gender of Santana's baby will be, I've already picked and I have a name too but I'd love to hear your ideas :)**

**I wanted to thank everyone who offered to give me feedback on my ideas for my next story. I replied to your reviews with the ideas so let me know what you think :)**

**Thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hello! So a note about this chapter, there are a few time jumps. Also a heads up, next chapter is the last one and then an epilogue! I can't believe it's almost over :')**

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 25:**

October 30th 2019:

There was a soft knock on the door and Kurt shouted a quick 'come in' before he stood up and tried to take calming breaths as he studied his expression in the mirror.

Kurt had been so absorbed that he didn't notice Blaine enter the dressing room until a familiar pair of strong, muscular arms wound around his waist. Kurt jumped, startled at first before he relaxed back into Blaine's hold, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Neither of them spoke, Kurt continued to try and keep his breathing steady as he ran over the stage notes that Phil had given him after their final rehearsal the night before. Blaine held him close, occasionally pressing kisses to the exposed skin on Kurt's neck, mindful of the stage makeup that was plastered on Kurt's face.

"Ten minutes until curtain call! Actors! Be in position in five minutes! I repeat, five minutes!" Aaron, the stage manager's voice rang out through the small room over the speakers.

Kurt tensed in Blaine's arms, his heart rate picking up and it felt like his voice was stuck in his throat. In ten minutes the musical would begin. Movie stars, local celebrities and acclaimed play reviewers would all be in the audience along with his family and friends. What was even more nerve wracking, was that almost everyone else in the play was a seasoned actor. The man playing the father of Kurt's character had already won two Tony's and an Oscar. The most impressive credit on Kurt's performing resume was winning Show Choir Nationals and graduating from NYADA.

"Hey," Blaine said soothingly, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts. He spun Kurt around in his arms so they were facing each other and his face softened seeing Kurt's wide eyes which also held a spark of excitement and determination. "You can do this okay? You've been rehearsing for almost four months. Sometimes I feel like I'm dating Levi instead of Kurt."

Kurt cracked a smile and swatted Blaine's shoulder.

"But in all seriousness Kurt, the only people who should be freaking out right now are the people in the audience, because you are going to _kill_ this thing."

Blaine leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's, pulling back before either of them could deepen the kiss. "I love you," Kurt whispered after taking a shaky breath.

"I love you too." Blaine replied.

A quick knock sounded from the door before Jeff's head peeked in, "Had to make sure you were both decent." He explained walking further into the room, Nick right behind him.

Kurt seemed to relax a little more at the sight of his Tyler. Nick was the only other actor in the play who didn't have an extensive acting record and multiple awards to his name but even Nick had more acting and performing experience than Kurt did.

Nick, like Kurt was dressed in costume. Kurt was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and black converse along with a form fitting blue and green flannel shirt that had the first two buttons undone showing his chest. Nick was dressed in dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, and a light blue button up shirt with an unbuttoned black blazer on top. While not their usual choices of clothing, the outfits were perfect for both characters.

Jeff and Blaine were wearing black suits; Blaine had a bowtie while Jeff had opted for a skinny black tie. After the musical was over there was a press junket which included a red carpet. Nick and Kurt's suits were hanging in their dressing rooms for after the show.

"Actors please move to your opening positions!" Aaron's voice rang over the speakers again, breaking the silence in the room.

"Well, I guess it's show time." Nick said, giving a nervous smile which made Jeff roll his eyes.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze whispering "good luck" and "I love you" as Jeff did the same with Nick and then they were gone.

A split second later, a stage hand was at Kurt's door frantically rambling into her headset as she ushered Kurt and Nick down the hall and towards the back stage area.

* * *

><p>The lights in the theater were just starting to go down when Jeff and Blaine made it to the row of seats that were reserved for the family and friends of Nick and Kurt. Blaine made his way down the row to his seat between Santana and Carole. Jeff's seat was next to Eric and Nick's mom.<p>

Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel had flown out along with Justin and Melody to see the show. Nick's parents had driven down from the vineyard and Nick's sister and her family had flown in from Seattle.

As the lights turned off and a hush fell over the crowd, Carole reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand in her own giving him a smile before they both turned their attention to the stage.

The curtains slowly opened revealing an empty and black stage. A second later a spotlight illuminated center stage where Kurt was standing.

"Love….there are many images, events, people, places and connotations that such a simple, four letter word carries." Kurt took a step forward, clearly in character; he was no longer Kurt, but Levi. "Love … something that binds two hearts together. There are many forms of love. The romantic love, which sits deep in your stomach, fluttering to the surface when you see that special someone. The love you have for family, your brothers, sister, cousins, aunts and uncles. Those who share your blood, or those you wish _did."_

The audience gave a small laugh at that line before falling silent again.

"Then there is love for your friends, for your coworkers, your pets, that old high school sweatshirt you still have despite the numerous holes now present. But then there is a love that is the first one we experience. The love of a mother, father, mothers or _fathers_."

Kurt paused on stage and a second later Nick appeared at his side, a second light falling on his shoulders. "This is love that we want to give to a child," he glanced at Kurt and they grasped hands, "but because of _this_ love," he held up their joined hands, "we can't or at least people are trying to keep it from us."

Kurt took over from there, "This is our story. The story of our love, and the love that we want to share with a child. There are many difficulties, tears, and joys along the way."

"But we keep trying, moving forward until we can finally hold that child in our arms, our son or daughter." Nick said.

"We are one of the few, one of the few that fight, one of the few that love, and one of the few that _neve_r give up hope." The lights dimmed as Kurt's voice echoed in the theater and then the play began.

* * *

><p>As soon as the crowd finished the standing ovation there was a huge rush out of the theater. Blaine and Jeff had to get backstage along with Burt, Carole, and Nick's parents and Eric for the red carpet. Rachel was also going with them since she was now a famous Broadway performer and expected to make an appearance. Santana and Finn were going to meet them inside the party and Nick's sister and her husband were taking the kids back to Nick and Jeff's apartment where they were staying.<p>

It took them all fifteen minutes to finally make their way through the crowd and to the backstage door. They showed their passes and were allowed back. Blaine led the way to Kurt's dressing room with Burt and Carole trailing behind him.

Blaine had barely finished knocking on the door before it swung open and Kurt flew into his arms, already dressed in his suit. There wasn't much time for congratulations so they shared a quick kiss before Kurt was hugging his dad and Carole. Three minutes later Nick walked down the hall, hand intertwined with Jeff's, and his parents and Eric following. Eric gave them all a quick speech about what to expect as they made their way to the front of the theater where the red carpet was.

Kurt took pictures with Blaine, his parent, and Nick, before they left the carpet and went inside with Jeff and Nick's parents while he finished answering questions from the press.

The whole evening was a blur of congratulations and people wanting his picture, only finally calming down once he got inside the party. It was much less crowded, only the actors and their close family and friends along with sponsors and benefactors of the play and notable celebrities who had taken an interest in the play.

It took Kurt a few moments to find Blaine where he was standing with Jeff and Nick, who had finished the press line a couple minutes before Kurt did. Blaine's lit up when he caught sight of Kurt. He quickened his pace, muttering apologizes to the few people he bumped into on his mission to get to Blaine as quickly as possible.

"God Kurt, you were amazing. I don't even have the words, it was just incredible." Blaine stumbled over his words and Kurt hugged him close, silencing him with a kiss though the words caused a blush to rise on his cheeks.

"Thanks, it's a relief to be done with the first show but now I can't wait to be back on stage, it's addicting."

Blaine nodded in agreement, a goofy grin covered his face as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist where it more of less stayed for the rest of the night. Jeff began rambling about how great the play was and how well Kurt and Nick were in it. Kurt thanked him, giving him a half hug before he excused himself and Blaine.

"There are some people I want you to meet" was the only explanation he gave. Blaine agreed, just happy to be by Kurt's side and grabbed them both flutes of Champagne from a passing tray.

Kurt introduced him to different actors from the show, a few Blaine had meet briefly before when he picked up Kurt from rehearsal. They took their time talking to everyone and making their way around the room.

"Oh, come on I want to introduce you to someone." Kurt turned and pulled Blaine in a completely different way in the direction of an older looking man who smiled when he saw Kurt walking towards him.

"Blaine, I'd like for you to meet Mr. Brown, he owns a private jet service out of LA and he was a benefactor for the show. Mr. Brown, this is my fiancé Blaine Anderson."

Blaine accepted the other man's handshake, "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well, and may I say Kurt that was an incredible performance you gave today. I wouldn't be surprised if this show goes to Broadway and becomes one of the most talked about pieces in theater." Mr. Brown's compliment caused Kurt to blush again and he said a quick thanks before the older man began speaking again, "So Blaine, Kurt here told me that you and Nick's husband Jeff are pilots."

"Um, yes Sir we are. We've been flying since fifteen and are currently commercial pilots for American Airlines." Blaine glanced quickly at Kurt who gave him a small smile though Blaine was sure there was more to this introduction than just talking about planes and common interests.

"Well son, I've been thinking of expanding out to New York and I am looking for two pilots to fly the day flights out and back from NYC, any chance you and Jeff would be interested, contingent on this play going to Broadway?"

Blaine eyes were wide and it took him a second to find his voice once he recovered from the shock of Mr. Brown's offer. Flying private jets had always been his dream because it paid better and there was so much more freedom. The trips were generally short and the companies were much easier to work for then large commercial airlines.

"Wow, thank you for even considering us. Of course I'd need to talk to Jeff first but I would definitely be interested, I've always wanted to fly private jet's it's been my dream since I started flying."

Kurt listened happily as Blaine and Mr. Brown continued to talk about the business and what exactly the job would entail. Eventually the conversation came to an end and Blaine and Kurt bid him goodbye before they left, only after Mr. Brown promised to call Blaine once a decision was made about the show.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and Kurt couldn't believe how many compliments he received both for his acting and the musical in general, that night was certainly a dream come true.

* * *

><p><span>January 2<span>nd 2012:

The next two months passed quickly. Four weeks after opening night it was announced that 'One of the Few' would be going to Broadway in February once it's run in Los Angles was over and the holidays had passed. Everyone from the original cast had signed on to move with the show to its new home in New York City.

They day after it was announced, Mr. Brown called Blaine formally extending his official offer for the job to him and Jeff. The next day Blaine and Jeff accepted and signed the papers.

After looking over the dates for the show in New York and when Blaine started work, Kurt and Blaine decided that they would get married on July 14th 2020 in Central Park. For now, they were busy making wedding plans and trying to find a new apartment to buy in New York. They decided to keep Blaine's apartment in LA since Kurt would be flying back often for auditions and press.

Christmas was spent at the Duval vineyard, all of Kurt's family flew out to California since Santana was so close to her due date that there was no way she was going to be flying back to Lima.

* * *

><p>Kurt was at home with Blaine, both of them relaxing after the New Year's party as Nick and Jeff's the day before. A phone rang, Kurt gave Blaine a look and they grabbed their car keys and rushed to the hospital.<p>

Five hours and numerous curse words later Benjamin Kurt Sterling entered the world. Santana was asleep and Eric was out in the hallway the first time Kurt held his new little nephew in his arms. Blaine stood over his shoulder, Ben's tiny hand clasped around his finger.

Kurt rocked the baby gently and looked over his shoulder meeting Blaine's gaze. Neither said a word, already knowing what the other was thinking, that someday they would be here again, holding their own son or daughter in their arms. For now it was enough to hold their nephew and watch him squirm in Kurt's arms, his little mouth opening to yawn.

**Next chapter is the last one before the epilogue. I'm already getting sad, I'm going to miss this story. I can't believe that I've been writing it for almost four month, I get teary eyed just thinking about it. :')**

**My goal is to have both chapters posted by the 17****th****, that way it will be done by the four month mark. :)**

**Thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hello! So this is the last chapter! An epilogue will be posted in a few days. There is a post on my tumblr that has pictures of everything mentioned in this chapter, the location, flowers, dresses and suits. The song that Rachel sings is 'Accidentially in Love' by Counting Crows. It's on my tumblr as well and I'd suggest listening to it. The url is reidbetweentheelines. **

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 26:**

July 14th 2020:

The warm, seventy five degree, New York air was thick with excitement and anticipation. A buzz of soft chatter among friends and those just meeting hung in the air as guests dressed in designer clothes walked down the lawn at the Conservatory Garden in Central Park.

White chairs were set in rows across the grassy expanse, all facing the fountain at the end of the lawn. The edges of the chairs were decorated with navy ribbons and clusters of bright yellow and white roses.

The ceremony was small considering who the wedding was for. There were about 200 guests, and everyone knew Blaine and Kurt personally.

Kurt's whole family along with Nick's was in attendance. The most shocking guests to RSVP were Blaine's parents who had never been very accepting of his sexuality. They had agreed at attend though, wanting to see their son marry to the man he loves.

Blaine's brother Cooper was also set to attend. He had stopped by a few times to meet Kurt and catch up with Blaine before he was off again to chase his dreams or girls, Blaine was never too sure.

The whole garden had been closed to the public and security was lining the premises to keep paparazzi and fans who were trying to get a peek, away from the ceremony.

At the end of June, 'One of the Few' finished its first run on Broadway and would hit the stage again in September, giving Kurt a break from work to enjoy married life with Blaine who had been working for Mr. Brown and loving every day he got to fly the private jet with Jeff.

Blaine's old high school friends Wes and David, along with Kurt's old friends, Puck and Mike, were the ushers, helping everyone find their seats. They were all dressed impeccably in custom black suits that a friend of Kurt's, who was a designer, had made especially for the wedding.

Puck glanced down at his watch, noting the time, "Well boys, it's about show time." The four men looked around to see if anyone else needed help finding their seats, but seeing everyone seated they made their way down the aisle to their own seats.

* * *

><p>"Kurt."<p>

Santana's voice didn't even faze him as he kept pacing back and forth in the small room. Santana was seated at the chair in front of the small vanity, twirling a curl of her hair around her finger as she watched Kurt wear a path into the carpet.

She sighed and tried again, "Kurt, stop!"

Thankfully that worked and Kurt froze, slowly turning to look at his best friend.

"Who are you marrying?"

The question was simple but caught Kurt of guard; he was expecting Santana to rip into him about pacing. He didn't expect the question, let alone how Santana asked. Her voice was soft, and her eyes unwavering as they locked on his.

"B-Blaine?"

"That didn't sound every convincing Sweet Cheeks." Her eye narrowed, eyebrows raised, daring him to answer again.

Kurt sighed, his hand freezing half way to his hair before remembering that it was already perfectly styled. "Blaine. I'm marrying Blaine Anderson." This time his voice was full of conviction and if that wasn't enough, the fire and love in his eye was enough to prove his words.

"Good," Santana said much more convinced though she knew the answer already. "Now, do you love him?"

"Of course I do," Kurt scoffed, looking up from his suit which he had attempted to straighten after his bout of pacing.

"Then why are you freaking out?"

"I-I don't! I j-just. Ugh!" Kurt shot a glare at Santana because she was right; he had no reason to be freaking out. He loved Blaine more than anything. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry him, so why was he freaking out? He was an actor, now a very famous one on Broadway, but this nervousness was completely different than stage fright. The worst was knowing that as soon as he saw Blaine, all the anxiety flowing through his tense body would disappear. Just like that. Just like it had done for the past year and half that he had been with the curly haired man.

Santana stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, her dark blue dress falling just above her knees. She, Rachel, and Kurt had spent a whole day wandering around New York City trying to find the perfect dress. After narrowly avoiding three cat fights which Kurt had managed to break up, they finally agreed on a dress. It was dark blue, made of a silky fabric and clung to both their bodies perfectly.

Both Kurt and Blaine's suits had been made custom by a friend but neither knew what the other's looked like aside from the color. The only ones who did were Rachel and Santana, who had accompanied both men to all their fittings.

"Kurt, listen to me." She reached out and took both his hands in her own, gently moving her thumb over the back of his hand. It was a calming gesture, and something she had done ever since they became friends. "I get that you might be nervous about the ceremony, it's your wedding day –hell if it was me I would have already panicked at least three times!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

"But Kurt, the man down the hall, _Blaine_, he is so in love with you. Blaine _loves _you and it would sickening if I didn't love Hobbit McShorty so much."

A smile cracked Kurt's composed mask at the nickname. Santana hadn't called Blaine one of the names she was so well known for in almost a year. It was like, once she realized how serious they were, the nicknames disappeared.

"The way he looks at you, it's like you're the only person he wants to be with. Because you _are_ Kurt. So, you are going to go out there and marry that hunk of sweet pilot ass."

Kurt laughed, hanging his head before he looked back up and pulled Santana into a hug. "I love you Satan."

"I love you too Sweet Cheeks."

After a minute they pulled away just as Finn walked into the small room, "Ready man?"

Kurt looked between his bother and best friend and took a deep breath, "Yes."

* * *

><p>The first in the procession train was Rachel who walked down the aisle arm in arm with Finn. Once they reached the end, Rachel moved to the right and Finn towards the left.<p>

Santana and Jeff followed a few paces after them and once they reached the end, Santana stood in front of Finn while Jeff stood in front of Rachel.

After them, Justin walked down the aisle in a miniature version of the suit that his father wore, by his side was Melody, in a little dress that matched her mother and aunt's dresses. The rings were held in Justin's hand and Melody had a small basket filled with the petals of yellow and white roses.

When they were half way down the aisle, the music changed which was Kurt's signal to start walking. He stepped out from behind the tree where he was waiting and looked straight ahead to where Blaine was doing the same.

They had agreed to walk down the aisle together rather than one after the other. Everything in their relationship had been done together, so this was no different.

Kurt had to concentrate on keeping a steady pace as he walked towards Blaine, not wanting to ruin everything by racing straight into Blaine's arms which is what the irrational part of his brain was telling him to do.

Eventually, after what seemed like an agonizing amount of time, they meet at the center of the field where the strip of white carpet covered in flower petals began.

"Ready?" Blaine held out his hand which Kurt took, intertwining their fingers together as he had done many times before.

Kurt nodded, "I'm ready."

Their hands clasped together and they began to walk.

It's commonly said that before death or a near death experience, one might get flashes from their life. A compilation of random and life changing moments that for some reason hold significance.

As Kurt took each step down the aisle, he saw flashes of moments spent with Blaine, but it wasn't death he was moving towards, it was a new life with the man he loved.

The day before Christmas Eve in Seattle.

Boarding a flight, only to realize the pilot was the most attractive man he had ever seen.

Getting up the courage to talk to him, learning his name. Blaine.

Coffee at Starbucks and trying to hear each other over the noise of the airport.

The first time Blaine held his hand.

Snowflakes stuck on Blaine's eyelashes and then the first time their lips met.

Then there was a gap, when they were apart but Blaine was still in Kurt's thoughts.

A million other moments flashed through Kurt's mind.

Making love for the first time, learning how to make Blaine fall apart under his touch.

Skipping rocks.

Saying 'yes' and never meaning anything more in his life.

Kurt chanced a look at Blaine when they made it to the end, and Kurt only hoped that his face showed as much love as Blaine's did. Their hands never came apart as Blaine moved to stand next to Jeff and Kurt stood next to Santana.

Their vows were simple, expressing the love they both felt. Kurt's eyes were locked to Blaine's and he barely heard what the officiant was saying. He was convinced that the weight of Blaine's hand in his own was the only thing keeping him from floating away.

A great feeling of relief washed over Kurt when they exchanged rings, and the gold band returned to his ring finger where it would stay for the rest of his life.

Ten minutes after walking down the aisle, the officiant finally said the words they had both been waiting for, "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss."

They moved forward simultaneously. Blaine's hands automatically held Kurt's waist while Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck holding them close. Their lips met, both too absorbed in each other to notice the applause sounding around them.

Rachel, Santana, Burt, Carole and almost everyone else there had tears silently streaming down their faces.

Blaine and Kurt finally separated, turning around to face their friends and family who cheered even louder. "I love you," Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"I love you too." Kurt replied before grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him down the aisle.

* * *

><p>The wedding ceremony flowed smoothly into the reception which was held at the Boathouse in Central Park. It was decorate with the same navy ribbon and roses from the ceremony.<p>

After everyone had eaten their fill from the huge buffet set at the end of the room, Jeff and Santana stood up to give their speeches. They each took turns talking about the Kurt and Blaine that they knew before they had meet each other, and then went into detail about that fated flight from Seattle to Chicago and the holiday they all spent together.

They finished with a toast before Rachel stole the microphone and headed towards the stage.

"Alright, now that we have heard that lovely account from Santana and Jeff, I'd like to call my two favorite men, besides my husband and son, to the dance floor."

Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and they both made their way to the wooden floor in the middle of the room as Rachel began to sing.

Her voice filled the room as they began dancing to their wedding song and by the time Rachel reached the chorus for the second time, Blaine was dancing with Burt while Kurt twirled around them with Carole. By the end of the night, they had danced with almost everyone there before they were finally back in each other's arms.

Kurt had just finished dancing with Santana when a slower song came on and she left to go dance with Eric as Blaine cut in.

"Hello Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt smiled and chuckled at being addressed by his new last name, "Hello to you too Mr. Hummel-Anderson. God that sounds strange, but in the best way possible."

Blaine's arms pulled Kurt closer as they spun around slowly. Only Carole, Burt, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Eric, Nick, Jeff and a few of their friends were still there as the day light faded outside the large windows.

"Good, because you aren't getting rid of me."

Kurt hummed in agreement, melting in to Blaine's arm, "I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

The sun continued to set as the moon rose further into the New York sky. The city was buzzing with the sounds of traffic and pedestrians, everyone trying to get somewhere as quickly as possible.

But inside a boathouse in Central Park, Blaine and Kurt were enjoying each moment they had together, and the moments that they would continue to share for the rest of their lives.

**So there it is! The last chapter and wedding! The epilogue should be up in the next couple of days.**

**Again, pictures are on my tumblr, URL: reidbetweentheelines**

**I hate to beg for reviews but I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter, any pervious chapter or the whole story! :)**

**Sooo ….. thoughts? :)**


	27. Epilogue

**Love in the Air**

**AN: Hello! This is the epilogue, and there is a large author's note at the end which is why there isn't one here. So without further ado, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Modern Family, American Airlines, or anything else that looks familiar. All mistakes are mine.**

**Epilogue:**

December 25th 2028:

"Levi, wake up!" A small head with straight, light brown hair bobbed up and down as two little arms tried to shake the sleeping boy.

A grumble rose from the underneath the pile of blankets and the little girl tried again, "Levi! It's Christmas morning! Please wake up! We have to surprise Daddy and Papa like we did last year."

The mention of Christmas morning seemed to wake up the boy who scrambled from his pile of pillows and blankets to look at his twin sister, brushing curls from his hazel eyes. "Okay Madeline, okay I'm awake!"

He jumped out of his bed and grabbed his stuffed yellow Labrador plushie before grabbing his sister's free hand. In her other arm was a matching plushie but hers had a purple bow around the neck while Levi's had a green bowtie. The plushies were present from their dads for their birthday last year and the twins hadn't set them down since.

The four year olds quietly raced down the hallway of their New York home towards their dads' room. Levi pressed his finger to his lips reminding his sister to be quiet as they slowly creaked open the door to the room.

A few weak sunbeams broke through the shades on the window, and Madeline and Levi walked as silently as they could over to the foot of the large bed.

"Ready?" Levi whispered to his sister who nodded clutching her plushie tightly. Simultaneously they crawled onto the bed and over to where their dads were sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Are you awake?" Blaine scooted closer and brushed a lock of hair from his husband's eyes.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine tried again when the only response he got from Kurt was a low grumble.

This time Kurt responded audibly, "What?" his voice was heavy with sleep and didn't travel further than a few feet before falling into the silence of the room.

"Are you awake?"

Kurt opened his eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand, "No, I'm talking to you in my sleep." He retorted sarcastically quirking a small smile before he snuggled closer to Blaine and closed his eyes again.

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Well we need to pretend to be asleep because anytime now two little monsters are going to come in here and wreak havoc like they do every Christmas morning."

The only sign that Kurt hadn't slipped back into unconsciousness was the small laugh he let out. "Ugh don't remind me. How did this twisted tradition of theirs start anyway?"

"Well, one day we decided that we wanted to have kids. So after a lot of talking and research we decided to go with in uterine fertilization and we picked a surrogate and an egg donor. Then we both had to-"

Blaine was cut off when Kurt threw his hand over the other man's mouth. "I know how our kids were made Blaine. Now be quiet and go to sleep, it's too early."

With a small sigh Blaine pried Kurt's hand from his mouth, which didn't prove that difficult since he was half-asleep. "There are much better ways to shut me up, you know?"

Kurt's response was a drawn out "Shhhhhhhh," followed by a muffled, "we're supposed to be sleeping."

With a huff Blaine complied and pretended to at least look like he was sleeping again.

Sure enough, three minutes later a creak echoed through the room as the door was opened, it was followed by the sounds of two sets of small feet moving over the thick carpet to the bed.

Blaine heard a whispered "Ready?" before the blankets shifted as their son and daughter climbed onto the bed and over to where they were sleeping.

"Papa! Wake up its Christmas!" Madeline shouted throwing herself down onto Blaine the same time that Levi shouted "Daddy! Get up! Get up!" and collapsed onto Kurt.

Blaine pretended to stretch and yawn before he reached out and grabbed Madeline and pulled her into a hug. She squeaked in surprise before laughing as she threw her arms around him and Blaine got hit in the face with the plushie but he didn't comment on it.

"Good morning sweetie!" Blaine pressed a kiss to her pale cheek.

"Good morning Papa! Can you get up so we can open presents pleaseeeee?" Even in the dim light Blaine could see Madeline trying to use the full power of her blue eyes on him in the same way that Kurt always did. There was no doubt that besides having Kurt's genes, she picked up on a multitude of his mannerisms as well.

Blaine looked over and met Kurt's gaze, he had been woken up by Levi and was having a very similar conversation. "I think we should all get up and go eat some breakfast, then we can open presents alright?"

Both Madeline and Levi nodded quickly before jumping off the bed and running over towards the door shouting for their dads to follow them. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine whispering "Merry Christmas" before he got out of bed. Both men grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet, Kurt ending up with Blaine's old Dalton sweatshirt and Blaine with Kurt's old McKinley sweatshirt before they followed their children downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Good morning boys."<p>

"Good morning Carole." Kurt and Blaine gave her a small hug as they walked into their kitchen. Blaine collapsed into a chair around the kitchen table while Kurt grabbed them both coffees.

As Kurt walked by, Blaine grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap. Kurt tried to protest, but knowing it was useless he relaxed against Blaine's chest and sipped his coffee, letting the warm liquid slowly wake him up.

"So did Madeline and Levi wake you two up like they do every year?" Burt asked as he set down the newspaper and leaned back in the chair across from Blaine and Kurt. Carole had grabbed a glass of orange juice before she sat down at his side.

"We were already awake but pretended to be asleep, don't tell them though."

Blaine scoffed and shook his head, "_No_, I was awake, you on the other hand were not really awake and I'm pretty sure that you fell asleep again before they came in."

Kurt was about to turn around and argue with his husband when Santana walked into the kitchen closely followed by Eric who looked exhausted. The large ring on Santana's left hand caught the light as she walked by and Kurt smiled remembering their wedding only a year after his and Blaine's.

"Dear god I hope you two realize how goddamn freezing your house is. I swear, last night I thought I was going to wake up an icicle this morning!" Santana grumbled, pulling the blanket draped around her shoulders closer. Eric pulled out a chair for her to sit in and wrapped his arm around as she leaning to the touch, clutching her coffee mug.

"Need I remind you Santana that you lived in New York for almost five years, you know how cold it gets during the winter." Kurt pointed out; much more awake now that he had finished his cup of coffee.

"Yes, but need I remind you that I now live in the land of sunshine? _Sunshine_ Kurt, where it is _warm_ and none of this below freezing shit."

"Really Santana? Still cussing?" Rachel's comment announced her arrival as she walked into the kitchen and took the empty seat next to Kurt who was still perched on Blaine's lap.

"I see no children in here. Unless you're pregnant again?"

Everyone looked at Rachel who shook her head, "I'm not pregnant, raising two teenagers while still performing on Broadway is more than enough for me."

"Speaking of children, where are they?"

It was silent until Rachel answered Blaine's question, "Well when I left our room they were attacking Finn, so probably upstairs."

The sound of the door bell ringing cut off whatever else Rachel was going to say and Kurt jumped up followed by Blaine to answer the door.

Kurt pulled the door open and ushered Nick, Jeff, and Nick's parents into the house before closing the door and hugging his friends. Harry and Sally said a quick hello to Kurt and Blaine before heading into the kitchen.

Jeff took off his jacket and hung it in the closet while Kurt cooed over the little girl in Nick's arms. Two years ago they had adopted their daughter Analyn from the Philippines.

"Merry Christmas guys, where are Madeline and Levi?" Nick asked as he handed off Analyn to Jeff while he took off his jacket.

"They are upstairs waking up Finn with Ben, Melody and Justin." Kurt replied.

As if on cue, a crash sounded from the second story of the house before Madeline and Levi, followed by Ben, Justin and Melody raced down the stairs. A moment later Finn emerged looking tired; he gave the four men a quick wave of his hand before disappearing into the kitchen.

"And now… they are downstairs." Blaine commented with a laugh before he motioned for Nick and Jeff to follow him and Kurt into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was only much later that night, after wrapping paper had been torn from the presents under the huge tree in the living room and everyone had eaten a huge Christmas dinner that Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Eric, Nick, and Jeff were alone and the house was quiet.<p>

Rachel and Finn had taken Melody and Justin back to their own home. Ben, Madeline, and Levi were fast asleep upstairs, exhausted from all the excitement. Burt and Carole had gone to sleep early and Nick's parents had taken Analyn back to their apartment, giving them some child-free time with their friends.

Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up on the love seat in their living room, Santana and Eric were on the couch to their left and Nick and Jeff on the couch to their right. They had all been catching up on the past few months, Kurt and Blaine were able to see Nick and Jeff at least once a week but it had been a couple months since the six of them were all together again.

"It's crazy to think that ten years ago we were just getting to know each other, and Santana hadn't even met Eric yet." Kurt was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the current status of his life. Barely over ten years ago he had been rushing with Santana to their next flight, having no idea that his life would change in every way possible.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"And now look at us, married with kids." Jeff's voice rang out around the room and he shifted closer to Nick who spoke next. "It's amazing how quickly those ten years passed, it really reminds you to appreciate every moment or at least stop and smell the roses."

"I think you mean, at least check out the smoking hot pilots!" Santana remarked making everyone laugh again.

"Not quite, I already had a 'smoking hot' pilot." Nick leaned over and kissed Jeff.

"Did Santana just admit that I'm good looking?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt shifted on the couch so he could look at Blaine, "I think she did, but I didn't need to be reminded. I already knew how good looking and how lucky I am that I met you that day."

Blaine's eyes gleamed with emotion as he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's for a brief moment before they turned their attention back to the conversation around them.

Scattered snow flakes fell on the great state of New York as the six friends talked for hours, late into the night. Every now and then they would pause, as if to take everything in and remember that this really _was_ their life. Somehow, though fate or happen chance, all of their dreams had come true, even those they never knew they had.

**THE END!**

**A few notes, the plushies that Madeline and Levi have are the same ones that Kurt gave Blaine in Big Brother. Also, they are fraternal twins. They have the same mother, but Madeline is biologically Kurt's and Levi is biologically Blaine's. And yes, this is possible. It's the same way that Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka had their twins. :)**

**I cannot say enough how thankful I am for everyone who read, alerted and favorited this story, especially those of you who took the time to review and leave me wonderful comments. Somehow an errant idea that I had turned into a 27 chapter story and I've loved every moment I've spent writing this story for the past four months.**

**I do have another story planned, but I'm going to take a little break before I start writing it. The first chapter might be posted in a week, maybe two, I'm really not sure at this point but I'll post a link to the new story on my tumblr. It will be posted here on fanfiction dot net, klaine as always so be sure to keep an eye out. **

**I know this is the end, but I would still love to hear your thoughts about the epilogue or the whole story in general. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for reading my little story.**

**Thoughts? :)**

**Tumblr: reidbetweentheelines**


	28. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I just want to let everyone know that I have created a collection of one-shots for this verse called ****'**_**Time to Fly'**_

**This isn't necessarily a sequel, just some one-shots that I wanted to write that are either prompted or fill in some of the missing gaps. All the stories there will be from somewhere in the verse.**

**Go check it out :)**


End file.
